The Student Council and The Service Club
by Solitary Wind
Summary: Get ready for clash between Student Council and Service Club. Both groups work differently yet follow the same objectives to make school a better place. Will they get along? Follow the Brawlers through their adventurous high school life! RnR! ShunxAlice DanxRuno AcexMira JuliexBilly
1. Chapter 1

**Title **– The Student Council and The Service Club

**Summary** \- Get ready for clash between Student Council and Service Club. Both groups work differently yet follow the same objectives to make school a better place. Will they get along? Follow the Brawlers through their adventurous high school life! RnR! SxA DxR JxB AxM.

**A/N **– Hello, Bakugan and ff lovers! I present you a new story! TA-DA!

It's my first high school story of the Brawlers! I hope you guys like this story! Sorry for bad summary….

A lot of thanks for supporting my previous stories, everyone! I really appreciate it! And please have a look at my other stories, who haven't read yet. I would like to know your thoughts about them too! ^_^

Yosh! LET'S GO!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"They are fighting again!"

"Eh? Already?! You are kidding me!

"What? It's just a start of school hour!"

"Hey, we should not run in the hallway! If kaichou finds out…."

The students were rushing towards the other end of the hallway, talking among themselves. A few students were already gathered there.

"You should watch where you are going!" exclaimed Runo Misaki, Vice President of Student Council, as she folded her arms. Her Student Council band tied around her left forearm proudly.

Her short black pleated uniform skirt moved as she picked up her files and dusted her grey blazer with other hand. Her light blue hair tied in pigtails fluttered with the wind… Her face filled with annoyance. Her green eyes narrowed in front of her. Well…the reason…

"I told you it's not my fault!" retorted Danma Kuso, called as Dan by almost everyone, Vice President of Service Club, as he bent down to pick up his scattered books.

He wore his uniform but it was not exactly according to the rules. His sleeves were folded up to elbows and also wore wrist bands on both hands. His black tie loosely hung. His grey school blazer was tied around his waist. His brown hair disheveled, as if he was running. Well, he couldn't do any changes about his black trousers and shoes. That's what he calls 'Pretty Cool, huh'. His Service Club band tied on the left forearm.

"Who do you think is at fault, huh?!" asked Runo and huffed.

"Uhh… maybe it's…" Dan pointed at the marble that lay besides his book. He grabbed the marble. "Aha! It's at fault! And I was searching it in the cafeteria and I found it here! he he"…

"So indirectly, it's your fault as it is yours! How reckless can you get, Dan!"

"Uhh… Well, it's not a big deal, alright? Nobody's hurt, ne, ne?"

Silence….

Everyone in the hallway made a way, as a person walked by. Squeals and gasps were heard. On the other hand, students watched the arguments, when they heard footsteps from behind. Some of the students slipped away from the commotion, who heard the footsteps.

"What's going on here?". Everyone turned their attention towards the source of the voice. There stood their President of the Student Council, Shun Kazami, with plain expression. His honey brown eyes followed the students around.

His uniform, neat. His black hair, reached up to his neck, moved as he walked. He really looked like a high authority person. His arm band 'Student Council' on his forearm with 'President' written on it. As it's said somewhere 'Some boys want to be him and girls want to be with him'. Uhh…He sure was popular.

* * *

Student Council was really admired in the whole school. Shun Kazami, Student Council President, Second year, was highly admired. He was popular for his looks and cold personality and often called as 'Hotshot' or 'Kaichou'. Despite his cold personality, he always respects others opinions and judgments and takes right actions whenever necessary.

Runo Misaki, Vice President, First year, has a fierce attitude but a warm heart. She's friendly; just don't get on her bad side. She's also friendlier with Alice and Mira. She only gets ticked off at one person… Poor Dan…

Ace Grit, Secretary, Second year, has a serious personality, like Shun but he's friendly if you him better.

Julie Makimoto, General affairs officer, First year, has a very bubbly personality. She's the liveliest person in group. She makes friends with anyone whoever she likes. She is accompanied by Billy in her work. She also likes to hang out with Service Club.

Chouji Marukura or Marucho, Treasurer, First year, the youngest of the group. He has kind personality and is a genius, he even skipped the grade. He takes care of the school budget.

Student Council work hard in order to keep discipline, but they are not that strict as they look. They all work efficiently and follow 'Team work'. So much to make school a great place…

* * *

"Kaichou…" both Dan and Runo muttered addressing Shun. Shun sighed. "Everyone. Get back to your classes" said Shun and everyone dispersed. Now only three remain in the hallway.

"Causing trouble again, Kuso?" asked Shun, looking at Dan. "Call me Dan, Shun! And it's not my fault this time!" said Dan, now holding his books.

"Is that so? So you agree it was your fault last time?" asked Shun, folding his arms and smirked. Runo snickered.

"Yeah! Wait… what! I mean… No! It was marble this time. I tripped over it when she came in and I collided with her!" defended Dan and pointed at Runo.

Runo rolled her eyes. 'Isn't it his fault if it's his marble?' thought Runo. "What if somebody gets hurt because of your recklessness?" she asked. Shun raised an eyebrow at Dan.

"Thank you for your concern, Runo!" exclaimed Dan and smiled. Runo face palmed. "I'm not talking about you! Ohh, just forget it!" exclaimed Runo and sighed. She left for her class. Shun sweatdropped.

"Dan, wear your uniform properly. And do not cause any trouble" said Shun as he left the hallway. Dan rolled his eyes at Shun and said, "Yeah-yeah, Kaichou-san!". He heard the bell ring. "Oh Man! I'm late for class!" he said as he rushed to the class.

Bakugan High is a well-known school in the Wardington city. All kind of students attend this school. They have great teachers as well. The school is blessed with great Dean and the Owner of the school.

Shiori Kazami, Bakugan high's Principal, has been trying to keep the school up to its reputation for years. She's called Shiori-sama by her students. 'Our future lies in our children' she says and thinks that school is a like a second home for students. Wonder…

* * *

Shun entered his classroom with a sigh and went to his seat, which was situated near the window. He sat down keeping his bag aside and folded his hands on his chest. 'Teacher is late…' he thought.

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind across his face, making his hair flutter in breeze. Ah… He just loves his seat. But soon his eyebrow twitched when he heard squeals…of his fan girls. 'Ignore'. He opened his eyes and looked outside the window. Ofcourse, girls flaunt over him as he's the only son of the Principal of Bakugan High not to mention handsome. 'Prince charming' as most girls put it.

Shun was looking down, as his class was on second floor, checking the surrounding, when he spotted someone. Long orange hair flowing on her back, that reached up to her waist. Her uniform was the same as Runo but she wore thigh high socks while Runo's were knee high.

Shun recognized her. The President of The Service Club, Alice Gehabich. She has almost as good grades as him. He watched as she spoke with a delinquent looking boy. The boy looked happy as he was grinning and looks like he was thanking her.

'Service Club is interfering in our ways and also famous for not following rules…that's what I heard from some students… but it looks otherwise' thought Shun. He watched as both ran in opposite direction. He blinked. They both share same classes but still she's not here yet.

"Deep in thoughts?" asked Ace Grit, his friend and Student Council Secretary. Shun glanced at him and replied, "Hm". They heard the door open and Shun thought 'Finally the teacher is here'. It was none other than Alice Gehabich and Mira Clay, the Member of Service Club, followed by their teacher. Ace went back to his seat.

Alice made her way towards her seat, in front of Shun and sat while Mira sat in front of Ace. There are very few girls in the school, who actually speak normally with him, who are not fan girls and she's one of them yet they are rivals. Well, she only talked with him few times regarding club reports.

The students greeted their teacher and started with their lesson. History… Shun sighed. The bell rang indicating the end of lecture, followed by an announcement.

"Shun Kazami, your assistance is needed in Principal office"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N** – Like it? Hate it? Comments, questions or suggestions welcome! Read and Review! Till then, Bye! ^^

-Their uniform consists of white shirt and grey blazer. Black pleated skirt for girls while black trousers for boys, with a matching black tie. Black or white socks. You may wear a sweater or a jacket, whatever you prefer as long as you follow the rules. Sorry, if there are any confusions!

Well, first chapter is more of introductions but there's more to come!

If anyone do not know,

Kaichou (Japanese) - President


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** Thank you for the Reviews guys! Enjoy and Happy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**No one's POV**

Alice sighed out of boredom. She glanced at the girls, who giggled when their President passed. She rolled her eyes at that as she picked her things up for the next class.

"Hey, Alice! I'm going ahead. See ya later!" said Mira as she dashed out of door. Alice smiled and shook her head. Mira had Calculus. 'I should head towards science as well' she thought.

Alice rubbed her eyes as she opened her book of science. They have been fulfilling many requests this week. 'It's a good thing I managed to get Baron the tickets for the concert. He looked so happy today!' she thought. "Kazami-kun is late" said their teacher.

Service Club consists of five members, Alice Gehabich, as a President of the club. She had requested to form this club and was approved by none other than Principal Shiori Kazami, much to Shun's dismay. "Why do we need this club anyway" he had said. But in the end he agreed anyway. She became friends with Julie and Runo as she had helped them before.

Danma Kuso a.k.a. Dan, Vice president of Service club, first year, had joined the club as soon as he heard about it. Well…he was ordered by Shun to join club activities. He's also Shun's friend as well as rival.

Soon after Dan; Baron, Mira and Keith joined the club. Baron is first year student while Keith Clay, Mira's older brother, is a third year student. Since then they are all good friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Principal Office**

Knock, knock…..

"Come in!" said Shiori Kazami. Shun entered the office and said, "Good morning, Headmis… Mom. You called for me?". Shiori looked up and smiled at him.

"Ah, Good morning, Shun! Well, yes. I have received information that there is increase in number of delinquents around the area. So, tell the students to be careful, especially girls" said Shiori in a serious tone. Shun looked at her as she spoke.

"Yes, mom. I've heard about this. I'll inform others, thank you" said Shun. Shiori watched as Shun bowed and stood straight. She sweatdropped. 'He's too formal even for me!' she thought.

"Relax, Shun. I know as a school president, you have responsibilities. But you should sometimes take help from others as well… I know! Ask Service club for help if needed!" said Shiori, her mother instincts taking over.

Shun sighed. "Yes. Understood, mom. Is there anything else?" He asked. Shiori scribbled something on the paper and handed it to him. "Here, you need this as you're late. Dismissed" she said and resumed her work. 'He's becoming more like his grandfather!' she thought and sighed.

Shun took the slip and returned to his class. Science… He handed the slip to their teacher and walked towards his seat, when he heard a small giggle. It was Alice.

As Alice opened her notebook, she found a drawing, it was rough and the characters were crooked, obviously made by Dan. She tried not to laugh but it came out as a giggle. And she failed to notice that Shun made his way towards her, as his seat was beside her. He glanced at the drawing as he passed by her and his eyebrow twitched.

It was a drawing and it was Dan and him in that crooked drawing. Dan obviously made himself a hero while Shun was lying on the floor defeated. 'In his dreams' thought Shun and he snatched the paper away.

"Hey! What…? Uhh…" said Alice but stopped as she saw who it was. Both stared at each other when "Kazami-kun? Is there a problem?" asked their teacher. Shun glanced at him and said, "Nothing…" and sat in his seat.

Alice glanced at him, only to find him smirking. Now any girl would blush seeing him smirking their way but Alice thought it was somewhat… scary…..? She looked ahead and focused on the lecture. 'Dan! Who keeps a drawing like that in someone else's book!' she thought.

Shun kept the drawing in his bag and smirked. 'So, this is what Service club's hobby is…' he thought.

* * *

As the bell rang, students hurried for their next class. As for Alice, she was out in a flash, as she had P.E. next and also before Shun asks anything. 'Dan's in trouble… And he needs to improve his drawing' she thought.

Shun gathered his things and was about to leave when he spotted a notebook near Alice's seat. He picked it up and found that everyone has already left, when something fell from the book. It was a photograph, but it made his eyes widen slightly. It was Alice, in a bunny girl outfit. She had an uncomfortable smile. He could only think 'What is this… Does she work…?'

"Hey Alice!", greeted Runo and Julie in the hallway. Alice smiled at them and greeted back. "Hey Shun!" they greeted again looking behind Alice.

Before Shun could reach them, Alice quickly said, "Guys, see you later! I'm in a hurry, bye!". She waved at them and left. "Eh? Didn't she and Shun have same classes?" said Julie and blinked.

"Hey, Runo. Julie" said Shun as he approached them. He contemplated if he should ask the girls about the picture, as they're her friends but decided otherwise. He sighed. 'I should ask her first…' he decided.

"See you later guys. Its gym now…" he said and passed them. He went to change for the gym class. "Hurry up, Kaichou" said Ace as he changed into gym clothes. "I guess there'll be soccer match!" he continued. "I see" said Shun. Both already changed in gym clothes, went towards gym.

* * *

Squeals and cheering were heard around the field, as the soccer game started. "Girls! Start playing now!" yelled the Coach. Girls sighed disappointed as they have to leave their beloved Kaichou. Alice was already there with volleyball in her hand, talking with Mira. "Show off" said Mira and Alice laughed.

She glanced at the field, then at the girls and sighed. It happened again. She was playing against Fabia's team, the queen/president of Drama club. Fabia glanced in Shun's direction last time, her eyes gleaming, than turned towards Alice. 'Why do I have this class….' thought Alice.

"Prepare to lose!" said Fabia and smirked at Alice. "Don't be so sure" said Mira looking at Fabia. Fabia huffed. "Let's just start the game!" said Alice and served the ball. Alice's team won and the girls cheered.

"Good game!" said Alice and smiled at Fabia. Fabia and her team just walked back. 'What's with her? It was just practice' thought Alice as she turned back. "You're too nice Alice" said Mira as her team walked back.

On the other hand, soccer field, Shun's team and Keith's team had a draw. Mira huffed. Keith approached them and smiled. "Brother, you are getting rusty" taunted Mira. "It just a practice. Couch asked me to join as I was free. Good game you two" said Keith and he waved them good bye.

It was already last bell, indicating the start of club activities. Students scattered through the hallways to do their respective works. Shun had already asked News and Broadcast club to announce and to be aware.

* * *

**Service Club room**

Baron, Mira and Keith were laughing because of the news. Alice had told them about Dan's drawing and scolded him. Dan sat on the floor, frozen, when he heard.

"Seriously, Dan. Atleast you should've told me about it earlier" said Alice sitting in her chair. She continued, "But he didn't say anything…yet". She laughed a little.

"Oh no! I should've burned it! Now he'll use his ninja moves on me!" exclaimed Dan, as he grabbed his hair.

"I would like to see that!" commented Keith as he relaxed in his chair. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he added and folded his hands. "Relax Dan the man! Just don't do it again!" said Baron, as he scratched the back of his hair, trying to solve math sums.

The door to their club opened, which made everyone look at the door. There stood Shun with a plain look on his face. Dan gulped and said, "Look, buddy… It's not…" he started when Shun glared at him. Shun smirked at him and then looked at Alice.

"I would like to have a word with you, Miss. Alice"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's more to come ahead so RnR please! ^^

As for Alice's bunny girl outfit, it's same as Mikuru Asahina from The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series… assume it's not too revealing…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **– Thank you guys for reviews! Well, suggestions are always welcome! So… on with the story!

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV**

"I would like to have a word with you, Miss. Alice" said Shun, coolly.

'Eh?! What does he want with me… That Dan!' I thought and looked at him, Shun Kazami, our President. The only one I compete for the first place in our class, yet I come second… He's almost good at everything, well everybody knows that. I don't want to move on the topic of what girls in school think about him now… He's good looking, I admit but… Well, he looks normal though.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door, when Dan said, "Come on, Shun! It's not a big deal… Chillax!". I saw Shun roll his eyes at Dan. I know that Dan… I know…

"It's not about your weird drawing, Dan" said Shun. Dan scratched his head, "Ah, I see". Shun smirked, obviously satisfied by his intimidation. My friends watched this but didn't say anything as we know Shun is Dan's friend. There must be some other thing then…

I followed him through the hallways and noticed that he is leading us on the roof. There are many questions now in my mind but still I kept quiet. Students who were present in hallways watched us and some nodded at us in greeting. We finally reached the roof and the wind hit us. It feels nice… But first…

"So, what is it you want to talk, Kaichou?" I asked. He turned to look at me and I was a little surprised. Was he … uncomfortable…?... thoughtful…? Nah… I must be hallucinating.

I saw him sigh and took a step towards me. He stood in front of me now and looked down on me, as he is taller than me. 'What's he doing?'. I took a step back. Was he trying to be intimidating…?

"Well, Miss Alice. I want to know about your work" he said with a plain face. And he's carrying his bag…? Isn't this the time he's in his office…?

* * *

**No one's POV **

"My… work…?" uttered Alice, as she looked at him questioningly. "What are you saying, Kaichou? You already know about the Service club" she continued. 'She's trying to deny now. And she isn't intimidated by my presence at all…' thought Shun and sighed.

"No point in lying now" said Shun as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small book. Alice gasped and her eyes widened. Shun then extended her picture towards her. Her eyes widened more. He smirked at her reaction and said, "So, what is this?"

Alice stuttered, "W…when…? H….how did you…?". Her cheeks flushed red due to embarrassment. Shun blinked.

"Look Miss Alice, I'm just doing my duty. It's my responsibility to help the students in this school. So, tell me…do you work at…uhh…pub or something?" asked Shun. He was feeling rather awkward to ask such a question. Alice raised her eyebrows and blinked once… twice… thrice…

"What?!" exclaimed Alice, as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't work at a pub! You got it wrong, Kazami-kun" she retorted. Shun looked at her raising his eyebrows and then glanced between Alice and the photograph. That's when Alice started laughing…

"It's just a picture Julie took when I was helping them at Runo's café. They asked me for help so I accepted" she clarified and then muttered, "I should've known…". She laughed again and Shun digested what she had said, as he watched her.

"I didn't know that the Service club takes these type of requests as well, huh?" Shun questioned, his voice monotone. Alice stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at him a little. She couldn't comprehend what he was thinking at the moment.

"I could do anything to help my friends!" echoed Alice's voice. "Now give that back!" she said and tried to snatch the picture and book from his hand but failed as he moved it away. Shun smirked. His fan girls would've melted by now…

Shun kept the picture inside the book and handed it to her, which she took instantly. "Just don't do anything extreme, as we have a reputation to hold" he said coolly and then turned to walk. "I know… I too care for this school" muttered Alice and sighed.

Shun halted in his tracks, his back facing her. He turned his head sideways, his hair fluttering with wind and looked at her. "I have attitude problem and you see me as a rival to beat, huh? Well…it's good to hear" he said and left smirking at her reaction.

Alice felt her eyes widen at his revelation. 'He… he read …my dairy?!' she thought, as her cheeks flared. "Oh no!" she muttered. "This is bad! And why of all people, President got my dairy!" she mumbled, as she tried to calm down.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"See what you did Dan… Now Kaichou is angry…" said Keith and smirked, as he tossed an apple then took a bite. Mira rolled her eyes at Dan and said, "It may be some paper work or report… there are no requests today?". She started doing her homework.

"I guess so…" said Dan and glanced at Keith. "Hey! Where did you get that?! I want one too!" he exclaimed referring to the apple. "Get it yourself…" Keith answered back bored. "Man! Who invented this formulae?!" exclaimed Baron, too focused in solving problems.

Suddenly, the door to their clubroom opened, revealing Julie. "Hey, Guys!" she exclaimed in greeting. Everyone greeted her back. "Oh hey Julie! I'm hungry!"… "Hey!"… "Hm"… "Man! Oh, hey Julie…".

"What's up? Hey, where is Alice?" asked Julie, looking around. "Nothing… And Alice went with Kaichou. I thought she's with you guys" said Mira, glancing at Julie. "Oh. But they are not in office" stated Julie, as she sat on one of the spare chairs.

"I'm gonna get some drinks!" said Dan as he stood up. "Orange juice" said Mira… "Black coffee" said Keith… "Apple juice" said Baron… "And strawberry shake for me!" completed Julie. They said this without even looking at Dan. Dan narrowed his eyes at them.

"WHO SAID I'M GONNA BUY FOR YOU?!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N **– It's short but still… Tell me how was Shun and Alice's interaction?! Did you guys like it?

Thank you for reading! Till then… Review, fav or follow! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** – Hello, guys! I'm back early this time! Please enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…

"..." - Speaking

'...' - Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shun's POV**

I haven't actually read her dairy… It's just that, when the dairy fell, it flipped opened and I just happen to be picking it up and I glanced at that page accidently… But it's really good to know that there is someone who actually thinks of me as a rival who is a girl. That is very interesting… and amusing at a same time. This is the first time a girl had written those things about, aside from those… confession letters.

I sighed. It is really annoying to find those letters in my shoe rack, locker etc… If they pay attention to their studies, which will be more profitable for them, rather than fighting for attention. What's more, some even came with a request to form a Fan club of mine, Shun Kazami Fan club! That was unbearable! Rejected!

My friends had laughed at that. Even Dan got the news and was laughing too much that I had to kick him to shut up. I'm sure Julie told him about it! But still I heard that they have formed their group, as my Fan club. Whatever…

* * *

**No one's POV**

Shun entered the Student Council room to find only Ace, reading something. "Where were you off to, Kaichou?" Ace asked, glancing at Shun. Shun took his seat and said, "Somewhere. And where 's everyone?".

"May be having fun…? Well, they completed their work when you were 'somewhere'" replied Ace and packed his things. "Well, I'm off. See ya" he said and left. Shun sighed and saw the reports on the desk, completed by his fellow members. He started going through them and he finished them in an hour. He checked the time; it read five past ten.

'Now, it's time for petrol duty' he thought and gathered his things. The school seems almost empty now but still some were doing their club activities, mostly sports' clubs. 'They almost seem to be leaving anyway' he thought and went up the stairs to check upper floors. He was done in ten minutes.

Shun locked the doors. "Mom should already be home by now" he muttered and changing his shoes, he left. As soon as he reached his bike, his phone rang.

"Yes, mom?" …. "Hm, sure. Okay, yes, I remember the way" …

"Hm. See ya, mom" he said and ended the call. He put on his black helmet, started his black and green bike and dashed towards downtown. 'I think I heard some squeals… Tsk. Fan girls are still around?!' he thought but rode off. "Whatever…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"How is it? I don't look fat, do I?" asked Julie, as she twirl around, inspecting her dress, which she was trying on. She wore sleeveless turtle neck pink top which exposed her stomach and white shorts. Runo sighed.

"It looks good! Now hurry up! I have work to do at the café!" exclaimed Runo and tapped her foot. "Okay, okay! Geez! I'm done already" said Julie and went to change.

They were both in the mall to shop for Julie. The reason… "I got a big stain on my favorite top! Please, please come with me!" Julie had said. And ended up shopping for three dresses now… Runo sighed. 'I should've brought Alice with me…' she thought.

"Runo…? Hey!" heard Runo from behind and turned to the source who called her. Runo smiled. "Hey Alice!" greeted Runo, as Alice approached. "Shopping… with Julie…?" asked Alice and laughed. Runo glared at Alice, playfully. "What else…?" replied Runo and sighed. Alice laughed again.

"Grocery shopping?" asked Runo and Alice nodded, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Oh! Hey, Alice! Shopping? Let me help you!" exclaimed Julie, enthusiastically. "Uhh… Hey Julie! I'm already done with groceries. I was passing by when I saw Runo" Alice said and smiled.

"Okay… May be we could hang out sometime later. Also invite Mira. You know girls day out!" suggested Julie, as her eyes sparkled. "Sure, Julie", said Alice and both she and Runo sweatdropped at their friend. "Okay, guys, see ya tomorrow then!" Alice waved and left the store while Julie and Runo made their way towards cash counter.

* * *

Shun was currently exiting the building, with a small box in his hands. That was the box containing medicines for their former cook, Mrs. Usagi. She was old and retired but Shiori insisted that she will order her medicines every month.

'It's the second time I'm here…' he thought. He kept the box in his bag and put on his helmet again and drove off. He noticed that this area has more alleys and small buildings compared to where he lives.

He waited for the signal to turn green on his bike, when he saw someone literally zoomed past by his side. The person was actually knocking people on the way. 'Is he a thief…?' but his thoughts were instantly thrown out when he saw another person chasing him.

"Hey! Wait! Get back!" that voice he already recognized as none other than Alice Gehabich. She grabbed on the person's hood and pulled him back, surprising Shun. He parked his bike aside and ran after her.

"Give that back!" she yelled and clutched the purse. The man's face was covered, only his eyes can be seen, which were angrily glaring at her. The crowd was forming, so to escape, the thief pushed Alice back and ran, but he failed to take the purse away.

"Woah…!" Alice lost her footing, when she was pushed and fell…in Shun arms. He reached behind her just in time and caught her. Well, that was not his intention, it happened…

"Huh?" Alice mumbled and looked to her side, to see somebody had caught her. Her back was pressed against Shun chest while his hands were wrapped around her stomach. Well… It happened accidently. He suddenly felt warm though.

Shun noticed their position and instantly let go of her, as if he was burned, while the crowd started dispersing. "Shun? It's you! Oh, thanks for catching me!" said Alice and smiled at him. 'What is he doing here? I thought he lives on the other side of downtown' she thought.

"What're you doing at a time like this?" Shun asked her instead. "Uhh… Catching a thief…? You saw that right?" she said and pointed the purse in her hand. That's when a woman came towards them and panted. She looked in her thirties. She exhaled deeply.

"Oh my! Thanks a lot! Thank you! I'm really grateful to you! Thanks for helping me!" she said catching her breath, looking at Alice. Alice handed the purse to her and said, "Ah, you're welcome, Miss! ". The woman then handed Alice her grocery bag which she gave the woman while chasing the thief.

'What?! It's not her purse?' thought Shun, as he watched the woman and Alice interacting. The woman introduced herself, "I'm Lisa by the way. Nice to meet you… uhh…". She looked like she was a working woman. "It's Alice. Nice to meet you too, Miss Lisa!" said Alice, as they shook hands.

The woman then rummaged through her purse and said, "Please accept this as a thanks from me!" and extended her hand. It was a key chain with a cute doll. "It's my favorite. But I want to give it to you!" she continued. "Uhh… I can't take…" started Alice but was cut off by the woman. "I'll be happy if you take this! I don't have any other thing to give…"

Alice contemplated for a second, as the woman thrust it in her hands. "Well, I'll be going then! See ya around, Alice!". Alice blinked, as Lisa left waving. "Uhh… See ya…".

Alice glanced at Shun, smiling awkwardly then glanced around. 'He's still here…? It's just few minutes I'm standing with him and the girls already are glaring at me…' She thought and sighed. He didn't pay attention around them though.

"So… I'll be going home now… Bye, Shun!" she said and started to turn as she hung her bag on her shoulder. They were standing on the roadside. Shun was looking at her with his as-usual-plain look.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the cops when something like this happens?" asked Shun which stopped her.

Alice looked back at him. She noticed that he was still in his uniform. "Well… There was no time for that. And that man snatched her purse just a foot away from me. So I…" she tried to explain but Shun interrupted her.

"Don't tell me that you were helping her because she needed help! What if something happens if you keep that up?" he asked. Alice looked at him as if she was processing what he said. He folded his arms and continued, "You should not do things like this alone. What if you get in trouble… Not everyone is friendly".

Shun couldn't help but feel concerned about her. Alice noticed the concern in his voice. "Nothing happened now, right? It's…" she started but "Don't you get it?" Shun said, raising his voice a little. He sighed.

"Look, Alice! Girls should be careful at this time…... I'm not stopping you from your work. And you're not some type of cop, are you?" said Shun. Alice said, "Well, yeah. But…". Shun next words silenced her though.

"Or do you want your rival to keep an eye on you?" he smirked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Well, well, well… That's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed reading!

The next update will be after 16th May, as I'll be off on a vacation! See ya all then! Till then read, review, fav, follow…

Thank you!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

I'm back! Thank you for the precious reviews guys! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

On with Chapter~…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No one's POV**

"Or do you want your rival to keep an eye on you?" …

Alice woke up with a start. 'Dream… More like a nightmare…' thought Alice and exhaled. She got off her bed to get ready for the school, shrugging yesterday's events from her thoughts.

Alice currently lives alone as her grandfather is on a business trip. Her parents died when she was young but they had taught her to always help others who are in need. They were always helping others, grateful to the people who had helped them when they were alive. So, she is following their path and she is glad that she had got such great friends that help her and think that she's not alone.

"I'm late today!" said Alice, as she tied her hair in a ponytail and took her cell phone. She took her bag and rushed out to grab some breakfast. Eating bread jam, she drank some orange juice she brought yesterday and locking the door of her apartment, she dashed off to catch the bus.

* * *

**At School…**

"YOU IDIOTS! Stop running!" yelled Runo as she saw Dan and Baron ran past her, into their classroom. She followed them inside and glared at them.

"I… (huff)…WON!" said Dan and panted.

"No… (huff)… Dan the man… (huff)… I won!" said Baron and panted.

Both were panting because of the long run they had just now. And forget to notice a presence behind them. And also… they ignored Runo just a minute ago. Dan exhaled and stood up straight and Baron followed.

"Oh, Good morning Runo!" exclaimed Baron as he noticed Runo. Runo folded her arms as she stood there, glaring.

"Hey! Good morning, Runo! Did you see who came in first? Me, right?" asked Dan, pointing at himself. Runo's glare intensified. They had totally ignored her. Dan and Baron shared a glance.

Baron waved his hand awkwardly. "Uhh… I need to ask Marucho something! Hey! ...Marucho!" he exclaimed and dashed off. Dan called him, "Baron! Wait…?"… Too late…

'Smack'

"OWW!"

"Here's your reward and good morning", said Runo and walked past Dan, towards Baron, who was talking to Marucho now. 'No escape there…' Dan thought and snickered as he heard Baron's "OWW!". He went towards them, rubbing his head.

Julie laughed at the scene as she approached them. "Hey guys! Having a good morning?" she asked and giggled at Runo's snorting.

"Oh! Have you guys heard that one of our student was attacked yesterday? She's not severely injured but still… She's on a leave now. It was good that her friends were around and called the cops. I hope she's fine…" said Julie as she sighed. The looks everyone gave her, told her that they didn't knew.

"Eh? This is bad… Two days ago we got the news that somebody got bullied for money…" said Dan thinking over. "You guys be careful…" he continued. Just then their teacher came and they scrambled to their seats.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Alice was reading a novel that recently got her interest, which Mira lent her. It was some ghost story, with mystery and a little romance… She was twenty minutes early for the school but ten minutes late in her opinion. Usually, she's half hour early daily… That's why she said she was late today… She was immersed in her book, at the interesting part, when…

"Late today?" asked Shun, standing in front of her.

Startled, Alice exclaimed, "EH?!" as her book fell down but Shun caught it with ease. And before he could read anything, she took it from his hand. She sighed relieved.

"W… What are doing here this early…, Shun…?" asked Alice, as she glanced at him. Shun raised his eyebrow at her. 'How did he know I come early to school? He keeps tab on everything…?!' Alice thought and blinked.

"I'm always half an hour early and … you… as well, I know" said Shun and smirked at her reaction. Alice raised her eyebrows and then blinked a few times. "I have seen you many time, coming early and reading…" he continued, before she thinks he's a stalker…

"…oh" Alice muttered. Shun looked at her. "Well, I can be late sometimes as well…" she said, answering his first question. She looked outside as she saw some students arrive.

"Oh? Then you might be slept in, having a nice dream…" said Shun and smirked before leaving, when Ace called him. Alice stared at his back, thinking that she did dream and about his voice repeating from last time. Little did they know that his fan girls were already 'lurking' around…

Alice turned her head and looked outside the window, thinking 'He couldn't be serious about yesterday… Where is Mira anyway?'

As if on a cue, Mira came in classroom and greeted her, "Good morning, Alice…". Alice noticed her friend's sullen mood.

"Good morning. Did I miss something…?" asked Alice, looking at Mira. Mira sighed, shaking her head and mumbled something like "I lost… That cheater… I'll get back at him…" as she took her seat. Alice chuckled and shook her head. 'Ace got ahead of her again, I guess…' she thought, when their teacher entered and students trudging to their seat. And the day went on…

* * *

**Lunch Break…**

"Man! That was a big line!" exclaimed Dan as ate food, more like gulping down. "It's a queue. And you're lucky Runo is not here…" stated Keith but 'SMACK'… "…was not here…" Keith completed and sweatdropped.

"Oww!"

"Now that I think, she did a good job…" said Keith as he rolled his eyes at Dan, referring to his eating technique. "Thank you, Keith-senpai!" said Runo, smiling at Keith then glaring at Dan, she left. Keith chuckled while Baron laughed. Alice and Mira already left the cafeteria for some work.

"I heard about the incidents" stated Keith, turning serious. Baron and Dan looked at him. "Hmm… We need to be careful. Two incidents in one week" said Dan, thinking. "And man! Their motives are unknown…" completed Baron and the trio sighed.

"I already spoke with our Kaichou about this but…" said Keith. "I'm sure he'll think of something" stated Dan interrupting Keith. Keith smiled a little. He was right about giving up his presidency to Shun Kazami. The boy has not only the support and respect from others but also friends like Dan and the others. 'Well… I'm always right' he thought and smirked.

* * *

**After school hours… **

Alice walked through the hallway, carrying thick science books in hands. She sighed. Mira and Keith left early today that left Dan, Baron and her to fill the request. This was the last batch they were asked to bring and Dan and Baron were already in the library, helping the librarian. She sighed.

"Need help, Service club?" asked Shun, appearing behind Alice, startling her and came at her side. Her books moved a little due to her shock and were going to fall but Shun blocked them with his hand and smirked. It still surprises her that 'Kaichou' has been speaking to her, lately. 'May be because we share common friends…?' she thought.

Alice sighed and said, "We got this, Kaichou. You can resume your patrolling, thanks. Uhh… excuse me". She walked ahead as the books were heavy and well… she could feel some glares on her back. Shun sighed. 'Helping others… but refusing to take help…?' he thought as he went opposite her direction.

* * *

"We'll be leaving then, Alice. Take care! And go home early! See ya tomorrow!", waved Dan, as he and Baron were out of library. Alice said that she can take care of the last remaining books and they can go off to their game arcade. She smiled at them, "Okay! Bye!"

Alice could hear Dan muttering something like "Man! That was suffocating in there! Too many books…!", and Baron agreed with him. She giggled, while finishing her work and earning a 'thanks' from the librarian. She spotted someone when she was about to leave, trying to get a book from upper shelf.

"Hey, Marucho! You want this one?" she asked, smiling. Marucho nodded and said, "Thanks Alice! I should've asked Shun or Runo earlier. Well, Runo left early today…". He smiled as he took the book from her hand. Alice nodded and said, "Oh? That's why I didn't saw her out… Okay, I'll be going now… bye!"

Alice went to her shoe locker and took out her shoes, when she spotted a letter. Curiously, she opened it which made eyes widen. She dropped the shoes down and dashed through the school door, without even realizing that she dropped the shoes as well as letter, leaving her locker open…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Oh my! What's in the letter… Find out in next chapter! ;P

And don't forget to tell me how the chapter was…! Please…? OwO


	6. Chapter 6

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Yo! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews and who haven't reviewed… Please review. ^^!

There's a bit of a fighting in this chapter, if you guys don't mind... Well, I'm not a big fan of violence but it couldn't be helped…hehe… Anyway, Enjoy!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No one's POV**

Shun was ready to leave the school as he had already done all the work. He walked towards his locker, when he spotted one locker open and pair of shoes on the floor. 'Student these days…Whose locker is this…?' he thought and sighed. He glanced around to find no one except him and decided to close the locker, when he spotted a piece of paper near his feet.

Shun picked it up and found out that it was addressed to Alice. Shock can be seen on his face and his eyes widened, as he read it. 'Alice, if you want your dear friend Runo Misaki unharmed, come at the building behind Phantom Square alone by seven or else'.

'But Runo is already home' he thought, recalling a phone call few minutes ago. Julie had called him saying that both Runo and she are at Runo's house, because they were expecting some relatives and Runo needed help and her phone was broken. He glanced at his watch; it's already six twenty five.

Shun pulled out his cell phone and called Dan. Engaged… 'Who the hell is he talking right now!' he thought. He didn't have Alice's number. "I have no time" he muttered as he dashed towards his bike.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Alice contemplated over the things, what to do and what can be done at this time. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dan.

Dan and Baron were busy playing games when Dan's cell phone rang. "Huh? It's Alice. Hang on Baron" said Dan and answered the call. "Alice? Is everything alright? What…?" he asked but was interrupted by Alice's voice. He had a shocked face when he heard about the letter. Baron looked at him in concern.

"I'll be there soon, Alice! Wait…." he said as the phone call was disconnected. He took his bag and called out to Baron, "Come on, Baron! We have a situation here!" and dashed off, followed by Baron.

The sun was already at the horizon; it was already getting dark. Alice glanced around cautiously, to find less people around as she reached the building named 'Phantom Square'. She reached the designated building behind it as said in the letter but found it abandoned. 'No one's here…?' she thought. Her phone had run out of battery while talking with Dan. She sighed. 'I better find some place to hide till Dan comes!' she thought.

"What a babe like you doing here?" said a voice from behind her. Alice turned around only to find that she's been surrounded by three men and were taller and stronger than her. "Where's my friend?" asked Alice determined, glaring at them.

One of them continued, "Sorry to burst your bubble but there is no friend of yours here. See guys we have a cutie here!" as he grabbed her wrist. Alice felt her eyes widen at that. "Hey, she has the same school dress we tried to grab last time! She's more pretty and hot!"... 'Oh no' she thought.

"Let go of me!" yelled Alice as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. She tried kicking him but failed. "Now, now. Let's have some fun, darling. No one will disturb us here" said the other one as he carried her in the building despite her protests. Her cell phone now lay on the ground.

* * *

Shun drove as fast as he could. "Come on! Come on!" he mumbled as he passed the name 'Phantom Square'. He reached the abandoned building when he heard the familiar voice… "Alice!"

"Let me go! Please!" yelled Alice as she struggled against the man. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to punch him but he held her hands in one hand and tore her sleeve with the other. Her school blazer lay on floor, now dirtied.

Alice was terrified as she fell on the ground, hurting her elbow. She winced and looked up as the man grinned sinisterly at her; she backed up, trying to look for something that will help her, in the little light provided by the small bulb. The men were laughing now. She was thinking that she should have followed Shun's advice of not going alone.

The man move to grab her but stopped as he heard thumping sound from behind followed by groaning of his comrades. He turned around just in time to meet with a fist and smashed on the wall beside. Alice looked up to see what happened and was met with the familiar honey brown eyes, which were filled with anger. It was none other than Shun.

Everything happened in a flash, in Alice's opinion. Shun beat them with ease as a professional fighter. She could only watch wide eyed at the scene in front of her. "How dare you!" said Shun angrily as he grabbed the collar of the man who tore the sleeve of Alice's shirt.

To say Shun was angry was an understatement. He didn't even notice that he had broken their bones. He reached there just in time to witness that the man tore her sleeve which triggered his anger. Alice had heard that he's great martial artist but it's the first time witnessing his fighting skill as well as… his anger.

Shun was focused in his front that he failed to notice that the other man stood up and attacked him from behind with a metal rod. "Shun! Watch out!" yelled Alice as her body moved on her own and grabbed the man's hand. Shun turned around just in time to see that the man pushed Alice on the wall but the rod fell from his hands and rolled away. "No…". Shun watched as Alice lost consciousness. He could only utter, "You shouldn't have done that"

* * *

Dan and Baron reached the building when they spotted Shun carrying Alice in his arms. They had already informed police as the cops made their way in the building. They carried out the men, two were groaning while the last one was unconscious.

"SHUN!" both Dan and Baron called out, as they approached Shun. They were shocked to find Alice unconscious lying in his arms. "What happened… Shun? Is she…?", started Dan as he looked over Alice, panicked. Baron had a concerned look, "Oh man…"

"She's alright. Just unconscious, I'm taking her to my house" said Shun, looking at them, as he tighten his hold on her unconsciously. He had put on her school blazer, few minutes ago, hiding her torn sleeve.

"Okay. We'll catch up soon after this" said Dan as he pointed towards the cops taking those men out. Shun nodded with an "Hm" and went towards is bike. 'I don't wanna witness his wrath…' thought Dan as he saw the beaten up men.

"Wait… how is he gonna carry her on bike…?" questioned Dan as both Baron and he looked towards Shun and sweatdropped. Shun had put Alice behind him and put her hands around his torso as she leaned on his back unconscious, his back supporting her. 'It's a good thing that she's passed out… What a prince charming…' thought Dan, sarcastically and shook his head, as Shun drove off.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Woah! I tried writing a fighting scene… for the first time! I hope you guys enjoyed it… Do tell me… I need opinions!

I need reviews to know if you guys like it or not… So please Review or fav, follow and pm! Thank you! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Thank you for reviewing! It's nice to read your reviews and know that you enjoy reading this story! It makes me happy! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**No one's POV**

"Where am I…?" muttered Alice as she looked around. She held her head and realized that it's already night. She was in a spacious room which was light sufficiently. "These are not my clothes…" she muttered as she glanced at her clothes. 'A night gown…? How…'

"Oh, Alice dear! You are awake! Thank goodness!" exclaimed Shiori as she held a glass of water for Alice. Alice was surprised as she saw their school principal. She proceeded to sit up with the help of Shiori.

"Shiori-sama?... Thank you…" said Alice, her voice hoarse, as she took the glass and drank from it. She glanced around the spacious room and tried to recall when suddenly she winced due to her injured right hand which was now bandaged. 'My elbow's hurt… Oh! Yes…!' she thought as she remembered the incident.

"How are you feeling, Alice? Are you alright?" asked Shiori, concern filled in her voice. Shiori sighed relieved when Alice nodded and said, "Yes, Shiori-sama"

"Where's Runo…? Is she alright?! And Shu… Kazami-kun…? He's not hurt, is he? I…" Alice suddenly started with concern evident in her voice. Before she could stand from bed, Shiori stopped her and smiled.

"No need. Runo's alright, I called her. And Shun's as fit as ever! Don't worry!" Shiori assured her and smiled. "Though he hasn't told me everything yet… And Dan and Baron stopped by…" she muttered, thinking that Shun is more silent today than usual. Alice sighed relieved and smiled. That's when Shun came in with a tray in his hands.

"Anyway! Here's your dinner! Time to eat!" exclaimed shiori and smiled. "Shun? Feed her" she continued and before Shun could retort she said, "Her hand is hurt, see? I have an urgent business now or I would have done it. I'll come back as soon as I'm done!". She stood up and smiled at them before leaving.

'I'm glad Runo's safe… That was just a prank done by someone, I think… But who…? Anyway, if Shun hadn't reached there in time… I… I owe him one. He could've been hurt because of me today. I have to try hard… so that I can pay him back!' she smiled at her resolution.

Shun sighed as he sat beside bed, on a chair. Alice looked at him, thinking as he took the plate in his hand. 'What am I doing… I shouldn't have come here in the first place…' he thought when Alice interrupted his thoughts.

"No… It's fine. You don't have to do this… I have already caused you so much trouble… I…" said Alice, looking at her lap. Before she could continue, Shun put a rice filled spoon in her mouth, surprising her.

"It's not your fault. So don't feel guilty or whatever. I just did what I should've done at that moment…" said Shun, as he fed her. Alice didn't know what he was thinking at the moment as his face didn't show any expression.

"You could've been hurt because of me!" she blurted out. Shun looked stunned for a moment but composed himself. She looked aside. "I… I should've followed your advice…" she whispered. Shun sighed as he saw her blaming herself, guilt taking over her.

"I didn't happen, ne? Stop fussing over it. Here…" he said then fed her again. She was surprised at his gentle tone. She looked at his face to see if he was annoyed by her, to find a calm expression.

"Besides, it would've been boring if I couldn't see you around…" he continued and smirked as her face heated up. "W…what…?" she stuttered. "… I can't lose my rival, can I? Wait… we have a test coming up this week. Prepare to lose again" he completed and smirked.

'Yeah… Of course… I'll work hard! I'll not make this mistakes which can get anyone in danger!' she thought with a determined look. He almost smiled when he saw her guilty face replaced with determination. He finished feeding her and stood while she drank water. He turned to leave with now empty tray.

'Did he just say that on purpose…? To take my mind off the incident… Nah… It's not his style… But that did help me…' she thought looking at the silent boy, secretly smiling.

"T…Thank you… Shun! Sorry for the trouble!" she thanked him before he could leave, for feeding her. He stopped in his tracks. She watched his back and continued to speak, "And this time I'll not lose! Just you see!".

Shun still had his back turned and this time, there was a tiny smile tugging at his lips when he heard her determined voice, as he walked to the door. "Good luck. I can see you try…" he said before he left. Alice sat there, half-glaring at his words. 'I see he is back to his real self…' she thought. "Wait… I didn't thank him for saving me back there!"

After few minutes, Shiori came in Alice's room and told her that she should stay the night and informed that she has talked with Julie. Julie agreed to bring her spare uniform for school tomorrow, if she's willing to go to school, to which Alice agreed instantly.

"Good night, dear…" said Shiori as she kissed Alice on the forehead. Alice felt overwhelmed by this little act and thanked her. "You liked it? You see Shun always gets annoyed when I kiss him good night" said Shiori and they both laughed.

* * *

**Next day…**

"Alice! I'm glad you're alright!" exclaimed Runo as she hugged Alice. Alice smiled hugging back and patted her back. She knew her friends will be worried. Julie smiled watching them. The word hasn't spread about the incident so Alice felt relieved. Shun went inside the school and left them alone as he came with Alice and Julie. He was late than his usual routine.

"Let's go inside or we'll be late!" said Alice as she let go of Runo. "We'll talk later!" she added before anyone could say anything.

"See Runo… She won't tell me the details if anything happened last night when she stayed at Shun's-!" Julie whined when Alice put her hand on Julie's mouth to stop her continuing, before any other students hear anything. Runo shook her head.

"JULIE! Nothing happened!" exclaimed Alice, "But Shiori-sama is really very nice…". Alice smiled and let go of her hand. "Hey! We know that already…" retorted Julie as they went inside.

The school went on as usual… Classes and lectures…with Dan and Runo's arguments of course. Like now…

"Why was I told to tutor you!" exclaimed Runo, as both Dan and Runo walked through the hallway. Students moved as they saw Runo's aura. Their teacher had appointed Runo to tutor Dan as their tests are next week.

"Why didn't they tell earlier that we have test!" exclaimed Dan. Runo sighed and said, "You were sleeping that time. Anyway… Even Shun kicked you out from his house last time he tutored you!". She sweatdropped while Dan twitched at the memory.

"Relax Runo! It's not that bad to teach me! I'll try hard this time I swear! I know you are good at studies!" exclaimed Dan which stopped Runo and looked at him as he grinned, her cheeks slightly red due to his compliment.

Suddenly his face drained color like he was scared, he said, "B…Because, Mom will definitely kill me if I fail this!". Runo's eyebrow twitched at that as she punched him and walked ahead. "OWW!" Dan was on the floor…"Baka!"

* * *

**Student Council room…**

Shun sat on his desk with a pen in his hand. He was thinking about a note Alice received as who could've done a prank like that on her. He glanced at the other members to find them chatting and working. He looked out of the window and saw Alice instructing some students, well… the boys were having a love sick look on their faces for Alice, with Keith helping them with annoyed face… due to girls with hearts in their eyes…

Shun looked at her and saw that her injured hand was hidden by her sleeve. He sighed. 'Is that Fabia Sheen and her group…?' he thought as he saw a group standing a few meters away from Alice.

'As far as I know, she always helps people… So… who…? May be someone held a grudge against her… But she's not the type who'll hurt someone…she's kind-hearted and also beautif-… Wait!' his thoughts started to wander. He shook his head thinking that how ridiculous his thoughts were turning. He resumed his work and thought 'What am I doing…' when…

"How about we study together, everyone?! Runo's tutoring Dan and Marucho's tutori… I mean… helping me with studies! Billy will also come! So how about we group study? And tomorrow it's weekend!" Julie suggested, grinning. Almost everyone pondered over her suggestion. "It's a nice idea. Why don't you all come to my place?" asked Marucho, smiling to which Julie agreed, "YAY!". It was decided.

Shun looked at Runo raising his eyebrow, when he heard she's tutoring Dan. "Don't look at me! That's teacher's fault!" exclaimed Runo as the others laughed except Shun who added, "Good luck. And count me out".

"Me too. I study alone" said Ace, resuming his work. "Ohh… So that you both can think about your 'dream girls' and no one will disturb you, huh?" Julie cooed but was ignored by both Shun and Ace, who were immersed in their work. The others sweatdropped.

* * *

Alice was in library writing notes. It's already half hour, she's studying after she and Keith helped the students with their props. The library seems almost empty. She sighed and ran her hand on her elbow, which is not hurting that much now.

"I must thank Shiori-sama and Kaichou!" she muttered to herself.

"Hn. That's a good idea. You haven't thanked me yet… I think" came a voice behind her. "Ehh?!" she squealed as she stood up, panicked. "Don't scare me like that, Kaichou!" she exclaimed, a little loudly. She faced him and continued, now embarrassed, "Well, I was thinking that…" but was interrupted when he put a finger on her lips silencing her and said…

"Silence. It's a library. And how about you go out with me?"…

**To be continued….**

**A/N **\- Sorry… If the chapter is too long… I hope you enjoyed reading it? Or not…?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Thank you everyone for reviews! I cannot pm some of the guest readers and reviewers to thank them for liking my stories but I really appreciate and glad to read your reviews! Arigatou! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Shun's POV**

"Silence. It's a library. And how about you go out with me?" I asked as coolly as possible. I saw that she was sitting in an isolated place in the library, seems like she's concentrating too much. 'Hmm… She really wants to beat me in tests, huh?'.

I waited for her reaction and instead of squealing and clinging onto me; which would have been an expected reaction from any other girl, she just put my hand back, instantly and glanced around. I was really surprised at that.

'She's not just any other girl…' I almost smirked at the thought but restrained myself. I saw that she's packing her things in her bag. 'Did she just ignored me…?'.

"Let's go outside and talk, Kaichou…?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. I shrugged. She had a neutral face, so I couldn't figure out what she's thinking. 'What kind of reaction is that…?'

Once we were outside, I noticed the hallways are almost empty. 'Looks like students are taking the tests thing seriously or maybe they are scared of punishments of failing…? Whatever…'

"So what is the real 'thing' you wanted to ask, Kaichou?" Alice asked. She was leading the way, so she was a foot ahead of me. But her question has really surprised me. 'She never fails to amaze me…' I smirked. 'Smart girl…'

* * *

**Alice's POV**

He really scared me there… Who wouldn't be scared when you are sitting in a library with no one in vicinity and someone sneaks up on you?! And not just that… Why did he have to put his finger on my lips?! That was unnecessary! If anyone sees that… specially his fan girls, I'll be hunted by them!

Then his question really took me off guard! I don't think he really meant that. Who asks a girl out like that… And I'm not his fan girl to react to that. What's with him anyway…? I instantly put his hand back and hoped that his fan girls are not stalking him or anything! Seriously, how does he put up with them anyway…?

I gathered up my things and asked him, "Let's go outside and talk, Kaichou…?". 'He's trying to distract me from studying, may be… But as far as I know, he never comes in anyone's way for his selfishness… May be he wants to ask something else…?'. Atleast no one's in the hallways now…

**No one's POV**

"So what is the real 'thing' you wanted to ask, Kaichou?" asked Alice. Shun caught up with her. She glanced at him to find him pause a little before speaking. 'I knew it!' she thought.

"Hmm. You caught me there, Miss Alice" said Shun as he smirked. "Just call me Alice, Kaichou…" said Alice and sweatdropped.

"Hmm, then why don't you call me Shun? You called me that earlier… I think…" said Shun and smirked, as she blushed a little due to embarrassment and looked other side. She recalled that there were some instances that she had called him by his first name… 'But the situations…were different!' she thought.

Alice cleared her throat, as they reached 'Student Council office'. "So…?" she asked, now looking him, when they entered. Shun just walked passed her towards his bag, gathering his book on his desk.

"Well, actually I wanted you to accompany me to somewhere…" said Shun, looking at her. He paused at that. Alice raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed reluctant, Alice noted. He looked aside.

"Just accompany me, Okay!" he said, finally, his pride taking over or was he trying to hide his embarrassment…? He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Huh? What 'somewhere'? If you won't tell me than I'm sorry I can't help you" said Alice and turned to leave.

"Wait! It's important!... Besides, you owe me one!" said Shun, stating the obvious. Alice halted. Shun smirked as he had hit the point. 'This will do… And… Is it just my thinking or she always tries to avoid me…?' he thought.

"Okay, fine! Just because I owe you one…" said Alice and sighed. 'Why is he even asking me in the first place?' she thought. He was already ready to leave, as Alice was out the door, he locked the door. They walked side by side, without saying anything to each other. But then…

"Wait, I need your number, so I can tell you the details" said Shun, extending his cell phone to her. "Oh, yeah. Here…" said Alice as she typed her number in and handed back his phone. She smiled at him and bid him good bye.

* * *

**Next day…**

Alice giggled, controlling her laughter. Both Shun and she were walking towards the City mall. She just couldn't control herself from laughing when he told her the reason after they met. It's already eleven in the morning with a little hot weather. Alice wore a yellow knee length frock and a short white jacket over with a pair of white shoes.

He told her that, "My mom had insisted me to buy girls' clothes…" to which Alice had given him a weird look, so he continued, "… She needs them for orphanage… And she couldn't go because of some work. So, she asked me. Julie…is not an option when it comes to shopping and I can't ask Runo as she's tutoring Dan. I will never ask girls from school…". He explained and sighed.

That's when she started giggling as Shun's eyebrow twitched. 'So that's why he asked me…' she thought. Shun put his hands in his pockets. He wore dark blue jeans with a plain white V-neck, full sleeved t-shirt, folding the sleeves till elbows and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

He cleared his troat. "That's enough. Now, let's go. And don't tell this to ANYONE" he stated in a threatening manner. Alice looked at him, "O…okay! (Giggle)… But you… and girls'… clothes… (Giggle)"

Shun glared at her, trying to cover his embarrassment. Alice put her hand on her mouth at his glare. "Ahem… I got it. Let's go then! No need to sulk now…" she said as she started to walk. Shun sighed, muttering "I'm not…" and caught up to her.

**Meanwhile….**

"DAN! Why don't you solve using this formula?!" exclaimed Runo. She looked furious. Dan and Marucho backed off, gulping.

"B…But the answer is r…right, …see? Your answer says x=3, mine is the s…same!" Dan tried to reason with her. Runo's glare intensified. Marucho shifted from beside Dan and moved to Julie's side. Billy laughed at them.

"What is the point of right answer when the steps you solved with…are ALL WRONG!" Runo pointed out. "I see… You didn't tell me that earlier!" exclaimed Dan and shrugged. Runo clenched her fist. She looked like she was going to burst. She had been trying to control her anger for past hour.

"Guys! I can't study like this! Billy, stop laughing and write the answer already!" exclaimed Julie. "Umm… I'm trying, Julie!" answered Billy to her, scratching his head.

"Uhh… Julie…? You haven't written the answer as well!" Marucho pointed out and sweatdopped. 'What is this…?' thought Marucho. On the other side, Runo hit Dan with a book on his head. "Solve it LIKE THIS!"… What a study session…

"How about we go for an outing after tests, guys…? I can arrange if you guys want… But only if you all study really hard and give all your best" suggested Marucho and pushed his glasses up, smiling. 'You're a genius Marucho!' thought Runo and smiled at Marucho. Dan and Julie's eyes sparkled.

"Will there be free food?!" asked Dan while Julie exclaimed, "Outing! As in going somewhere other than school?!". Marucho nodded while Billy and Runo sweatdropped. The chorus of excitement was heard, "I'M IN!"

* * *

Alice and Shun were in the mall for almost two hours now… Shun looked irritated and glared at almost everything and everyone around. He had given Alice the list of clothes with the dimensions and ages, which are to be bought, given by his mother.

Girls had tried to flirt with him… He was even given attention by the girls who were with their boyfriends and was obviously glared by the boys… And most of all, Alice was enjoying his predicament. She always laughed when girls came and tried to speak with him. 'I sure will get back at you for that!' he thought.

"How about this one…?" asked Alice, pulling out a cute pink frock, which was for seven to eight years old girl. She was standing a few meters away from him, where the children section starts. Shun stood a few feet away from changing room, hands folded on his chest and glared at her, still angry that she had laughed on him and said, "Take whatever you want. I don't care".

"Okay!" replied Alice and turned to hide her smile. 'He seems to be angry with me… But that was fun to watch! I should have taken a video!' she thought and searched another dress.

"Hey there… Can you tell me how do I look in this dress?"

Shun glanced to his side to find a girl, may be a year older than him, asking him the question. She wore a short mini skirt, which was too short and a top which looked like a frilly bikini top, which he didn't bother to see. He turned to Alice to find her looking through clothes, ignoring the women beside him. His eyebrow twitched when he heard the girl say, "Are you alone?"

'Can't she see I'm not interested?! Why do they even bother to approach me!' he thought and was going to tell to 'buzz off', but was surprised when she put her arm around his hand, saying, "I'm alone too… How about-…" her sentence was cut off by Alice.

"Hey, I haven't checked there, Shu…? Uhh…" Alice glanced at the woman, hugging Shun's arm while Shun was relieved to see Alice but his face showed annoyance.

On the other hand, Alice was trying hard to control her laugh. Just then, he smirked. He shrugged off the woman's hand and suddenly hugged Alice, surprising her.

"There you are… You took long enough…"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– Thank you for reading! …Anyone up for the next chapter…? Review Please…?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Yo! Thank you for the reviews and liking the story! ^^

Let's start…

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"There you are… You took long enough…" said Shun, loud enough for the woman to hear, who glared at Alice and left with a huff. Alice stood there surprised, her hands at her sides and a basket filled with some clothes in one hand. Just then, Alice pushed him back, while Shun smirked.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Alice, as she took a step back from him. She continued, "If you were that annoyed by your fan girls, why didn't you join me in shopping instead of standing here? You don't have to hug me, you know!". She furrowed her eyebrows at Shun, who gave her a nonchalant look.

"That was for laughing at me back there and now as well. It's a payback for that" stated Shun and smirked. He folded his arms over his chest and asked, "Why…? you don't like it…?" and smirked. She blushed and turned around, hiding her face and pretended she didn't hear him. She said, "Let's go now".

Alice started walking ahead while Shun chuckled and followed her. Alice was searching through clothes and selecting some of them. Shun, on the other hand, just tagged behind her, to avoid girls. Girls were already glaring at Alice. 'Now that I think… it was better when he was standing away…' she thought and sighed.

Alice glanced at Shun, who was looking through basket, with a bored look. She mentally praised him for avoiding so many stares and attention he was getting, so easily. He seemed a pro at that. 'Dan would've been really happy if he gets so much attention by girls… Well, Keith-senpai is also famous…' she thought.

"This many clothes are fine. Let's get out of here" said Shun, which brought Alice back from thinking. She glanced at Shun, who looked more annoyed now and resisted an urge to laugh. "O..Okay! Let's go check out" she said.

"Here you go!" said the lady at check-out counter, smiling sweetly at Shun. Shun ignored her and walked ahead, taking the bags. Alice sweatdropped at him but thanked the lady, who smiled at her.

"So… it's done! I had fun!" said Alice, once they were outside. Shun rolled his eyes at her. "Hn. I know you had 'fun' at my misery" stated Shun as they walked side by side. Alice laughed. "You can say that…" she pointed out while laughing. Shun sighed, "Stop it already…"

"Well then, I'll be going now" said Alice, after few minutes of walking. 'I have to study… And I haven't made lunch at home yet… I'll just grab something on the way!' she thought. Shun noticed that it was past noon and glanced at her.

"Let's go and eat something before you go" said Shun, looking aside. Alice looked at him surprised. He continued, "It's already past noon…and you might be hungry…". He looked at her now.

Alice smiled at him. 'It's his way of thanking… I guess' she thought. She didn't notice that she was smiling and staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Shun, raising his eyebrow at her. She just shook her head 'no' at him.

"That's fine, Shun. No need to thank me. Remember? I helped because I owed you…?" said Alice and shrugged. Shun looked at her surprised, as she had figured out his intention. She continued, "Anyway, I'll be on my way! I'll beat you this time in tests Shun! See ya!" and waved as she walked away, declining his offer.

'Well, that was a surprise. She declined my offer for lunch. That's the first…While others insist me to go with them. She's something…' thought Shun, as he saw her walk away. He smirked at her determination and called a cab, to return home.

* * *

**Exam week…..**

The week passed in flash for students due to exams. Teachers could see stressful, scared and restless students trudging through hallways, throughout the week. They were surprised to find that the students are taking tests so seriously and helping each other. Well, everyone wants to come first…

Service clubs activities were postponed. Dan was the most freaked out person from Service club. Keith was busy taunting Dan, who got scolded by Mira many times through the week. Some students were even shocked to see Dan and Baron in the library, studying.

It was the last day of test when, "FREE FOOD! HERE I COME!" yelled Dan, in the library. He was scolded by Librarian ofcourse and the students' sweatdropped.

* * *

**Last day of test… After exam…**

**Service Club room**

"Man! I can take a breath now!" exclaimed Dan, stretching. He just entered in the club room to find the members already there, except Alice.

"Well, the results will be out soon…" Keith pointed out and smirked at Dan, whose face became colorless after hearing that. "BROTHER!" scolded Mira, while the others laughed.

"Why you…!" started Dan but was cut off by Baron's yelling, "NO! I wrote the wrong answer for one question!" and grabbed his hair. Dan sighed, "Anyway, I need to thank Runo!" and moved his bag away.

"Don't worry Baron! We'll pass! I taught you, remember?" said Julie, smirking. "That's why it's wrong! Man!" Baron exclaimed. Julie laughed nervously. "Nothing can be done now…" she added.

"Anyway, why are you here Julie?" asked Mira, folding her arms. "Because you guys are noisy and President asked me to take care of it!" replied Julie, flipping her hair. "That's how you follow President's order, huh?" Keith asked, as he walked towards the window. Julie laughed at that.

"I was just gonna do that! But it seems useless…" said Julie and pointed behind them. Dan and Baron were fighting over an action hero figurine. They sweatdropped. Keith raised his eyebrows as he saw Alice's tense face and movements, who went towards the hallway.

'Something's wrong…' he thought and went towards the door, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey? Where are you going, Senpai/Brother?" asked Julie and Mira at the same time. "I'll be right back…" said Keith, waving his hand casually and left. Mira and Julie shrugged.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Alice was humming as she went to her locker to keep her books. She smiled as the tests were unexpectedly gone smoothly. She punched her locker number and opened the door, when there was another letter with a pink envelope waiting for her. She opened it as it was addressed to her, thinking that it might be a confession letter, as it has a faint sweet smell. She furrowed her eyebrows as she read it, 'Not again… Another threat letter…'

Alice noticed that it's written exactly like the previous one. The words were purposely or intentionally written in crooked fashion, so that it cannot match the real writer or culprit's handwriting. 'If I recall correctly, the same ink was used in previous one… But where is the first letter! I dropped it last time…' she thought.

Alice went towards the hallway, as she put the letter in her blazer pocket after closing her locker. It was the lunch time so most of the students were in the cafeteria, celebrating the end of their tests. 'May be Kaichou has the letter… but if I ask him directly, he'll question me…' she thought.

Shun and Ace trudged through the hallway to go towards the cafeteria, when Shun spotted Alice a few meters away, her back towards him. On the other hand, Alice was deep in thought which caused her to bump into Keith, causing her to lose her balance but Keith held her shoulders to prevent her fall. Witnessing this, Shun stopped along with Ace, who watched with interest, while Shun had a blank face.

"What's the rush, Alice?" asked Keith as he removed his hands from her shoulders. Alice looked at him surprised and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there, Senpai… Thank you". Keith noticed that she was thinking and contemplating over something while Alice put her hand in her school blazer's pocket.

"What's the problem? I can see you are hiding something" Keith pointed out, showing not much emotion but there was slight concern in his voice. Alice sighed. 'It's better to tell someone this time…' she thought, as her hand moved from her pocket, revealing the letter she got.

On the other side, even though Shun and Ace couldn't hear their conversation, they saw Alice pulling out a pink envelope from her pocket. She handed it to Keith, who raised an eyebrow at her and proceeded to open the letter but Alice stopped him, putting her hand on his. "Read it later. I need your help now, Senpai" she said which surprised Keith.

"Looks like she's confessing… No surprise there. Keith is popular among girls" stated Ace as he watched the scene curiously while Shun watched without saying anything, as Keith's face turned to surprised one. Ace glanced at Shun, only to find him staring blankly at them and sweatdropped.

* * *

Alice told Keith about the letter she got, which surprised Keith again. "So, I actually need the previous letter and I have inkling that Kaichou might have it. If I ask him, he'll start questioning me, so I want you to ask him instead" said Alice. Keith nodded and just then he glanced behind her to find Shun and Ace standing, looking at them. He smirked at them.

"You think that way he'll not interfere and he'll think that I want to investigate it?" he said and smirked as he put one hand on Alice's head, patting. He continued, "Sure. That's what friends are for, Alice… And you did a good thing telling me this". His face turned serious at the end and put the letter in his pocket.

Shun suddenly left, when he saw Keith patting Alice's head and smirking his way. Ace followed and said, "Hey, wait! Why are you suddenly grumpy? And why are you going back to office?". Ace was answered with silence which left him thinking 'What's with him…?'

"You go ahead. I'll catch up later" Shun said finally. Ace shrugged, "Fine…" and left reluctantly. Shun entered his office and sighed at his own actions. He was suddenly feeling unsettled, watching Alice's and Keith's interaction like that.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to shrug off his thinking when the door to the office opened, revealing Keith. He smirked at Shun while Shun looked at him, uninterestedly. "What do you want?" he asked. But Keith's answer took him off guard.

Keith waved his hand casually and said, "I need that threat letter Alice got. You have it, right?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– So…? Like it…? I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story!

Please review… I need more comments please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

**A/N **– Thank you for the reviews guys! I just hope you'll like this chapter! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Shun's POV**

"I need that threat letter Alice got. You have it, right?"

'Why is he asking me that suddenly…?' I thought. And it actually surprised me that Keith-senpai suddenly got here and asking me directly about the note. He looks kind of serious though.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I asked, monotonously. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. He looks like he is thinking something what to answer. It's not his style. Now, I'm suspicious… Something is up. And I'm sure that he is not going to tell me anything. I frowned.

"Nothing… just investigation…" said Keith-senpai and sighed. Now, that makes me sure that something is really up. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Investigation…? Why so sudden?" I asked.

"Well, that's the only evidence to reach the culprit" stated Keith-senpai and shrugged. I had to roll my eyes at that. 'Isn't he stating the obvious?'… "ofcourse"

"What I mean is… why is it suddenly necessary to investigate? I'll come to the point. What's the matter, Keith-senpai?" I asked, intrigued. I have an inkling that something is going on. He gave me a plain look.

"That, I'll tell you later. Can't you trust you senior, Shun? Just give me the letter" said Keith-senpai and smirked. I sighed. He was just interacting with Alice a few minutes ago. Wait… she gave him the letter. Then… why is he here…? This is strange.

"Fine. On one condition though… you have to return it today before going home…" I said and smirked. I know he's up to something. I saw him glare at me when I smirked. Then he sighed.

"Alright" he stated. I pulled out the letter from the drawer and handed it to him. He went towards the door and said, "Aren't you angry with me…?". I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I be…?".

He smirked, "Well, Alice gave a letter to me and not you… And-…"

"Leave" I stated plainly. He left laughing. I sighed. 'That Keith!'

* * *

**No one's POV**

Keith frowned as he read the letter. 'Alice dear, The first one was just a fake threat but know your limits. Crossing your limits may cause your friends to harm. Here's the advice, stay away from student council'… He sweatdropped. 'What a stupid note… Seems like an amateur' he thought as he went towards his class.

"Here's the first note you wanted. And why are you here? It's your lecture time, I think…?" asked Keith handing Alice the first letter. He has come to their club room as he had no lecture at the moment, to find Alice already there. Alice shrugged and smiled. Keith sighed.

Skipping classes was not new for Service club. It was already the last lecture of school hour. He pulled out the second letter and handed it to her. "I read both. And I came to a conclusion that it's written by the same person" he added.

Alice nodded, "I see…". She opened both the letters and looked closely. Keith raised an eyebrow at her. "It seems you already know who the culprit is" stated Keith as Alice kept inspecting the letter. She didn't answer. Instead, she sighed.

"No. Just an assumption…" she said and proceeded to open her bag while Keith watched her. Alice pulled out a thin book which had a designed cover. She brought the book closer to her face as she did with letters, inspecting it. Keith raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look at this, Senpai!" Alice exclaimed and showed him the open book. Keith saw that the ink in the letters and book match each other. He instantly took it to see the name but find none and the first few pages were torn. He frowned.

"Alice, whose book is this?" Keith asked. Alice looked at him. "I don't know…" she said. She sighed and continued, "I think we should stop investigating it, Senpai…". Keith's frown deepened.

"It said that I should stay away from student council. As long as I do that, my friends are safe…" she stated. Keith sighed. He knows that once she made a decision, she follows it. Keith took the letters and the book. He didn't ask any questions further.

"If you say so… And I'm not that dimwitted you know. I know you have a reason that's why you're not telling me. But once it gets extreme, don't expect me to back down" stated Keith, looking into her eyes, conveying that he is serious. He shook his head and proceeded towards the door.

Alice's eyes widened as she heard him. 'He knows! He knows that I have figured out the culprit! But he doesn't know who it is…yet'. She sighed. 'Well, I just have to follow the note, that's all… if that's what they want…'

* * *

Shun strolled through the hallway for two reasons… one for patrolling and two for searching Keith. 'Where's that guy?!' he thought as he walked towards the stairs leading to third floor. The floor was totally empty when he heard some whispers coming through the hall, as he had good hearing ability. He was going to call, when he heard the word 'letter'. He stiffened. He made his way towards the corner, without making noise and hid in the shadows. That's 'Ninja descendent' for you…

There were two people arguing, shun noted. What irked him was the word 'letter'. He knew that he should not be eavesdropping but hey! They were also violating the rules, ne…?

"Why don't you stop it? It will do no good!" said a male voice. Shun instantly noticed, who it was. Still, he stayed put.

"I'm saying it again! Mind you own business!" exclaimed a female voice. Shun's eyebrows furrowed. 'What are they talking about?' he thought.

"You're being selfish! She hasn't done anything bad to anyone! You did it again, don't you? Why are you doing it? Just for-.." he was cut off.

"She was getting what I want! I had no other way!"

"If someone gets hurt because of you, can you live with it?!"

"I… I… Just stay away from my business!" said the girl and left. Shun frowned. He sure has heard that voice. His eyes widened. 'Wait…! That voice! …Fabia Sheen?! So, she's the one who is behind all this…' he thought. To say that he was angry was an understatement. Before he could confront her, someone called him.

"I know you're here President…" said the person, smirking. "I heard it, Ren" said Shun, harshly before Ren could say anything. Ren sighed.

"I know that…" he said. "And I know she's wrong even though she's my friend…" he added, looking aside. Shun stared at him.

"So you're not defending her as a friend? That made it easy for me. What I want to know is the reason behind all this" Shun stated, expressionlessly. Ren knew that Shun was angry; still he kept it in check and he also knew that Shun is not the one to jump on conclusions and judge.

"Sorry, Shun. That I don't know… I was asking the same thing to her…" stated Ren. Shun noted that Ren was also angry to some point while Ren was angry because he thought he failed as a friend, he was angry at himself.

"Don't worry… I'll not confront her… Not yet anyway… I'm sure 'she' will understand" stated Shun and sighed. Ren's eyes widened slightly that Shun was infact talking about Alice, as Shun turned to leave.

"How can you say that…? You trust her that much…?" Ren blurted out. Shun turned his head a little and gave him a lopsided smile, surprising Ren. He walked again, saying, "That's how she is…"

* * *

"Oyi, Kaichou-sama" said Keith, taunting Shun. Shun sighed as he walked through the hallway, towards Student council room. He was thinking what he must do now. 'I should tell Alice… And then Mom…' thought. He noticed that Alice had skipped the last class. Well, that's nothing new for Service club.

"Stop calling me that. You know I don't like it" stated Shun while Keith caught up with him. "I know. Anyway, here's the letter" said Keith as he hand Shun the letter. What Shun said next made him speechless.

"Are you sure that's the only one letter?" Shun asked and glanced at Keith. Keith smirked. 'Smart one, Shun. But how did he know…?' he thought. "Why did you say that?" asked Keith.

"It'll be easy for me if you co-operate, Senpai" stated Shun while Keith stared at him. "Before you ask, I've figured out everything… well, not everything but still… And I know that she might be the one who told you not to tell me" Shun continued. Keith noticed that Shun's hands were clenched. But Keith's next words surprised Shun.

"That's how she is…" said Keith, smirking. Shun's eyes widened slightly, as he had said the same words to Ren. He should know better. Then… what's he doubting anyway. Shun exhaled.

"Hn. Where is she?" asked Shun, as Keith turned to leave. "I'll send her to your office. See ya" said Keith without turning around and waved. Shun went to his office, sighing. He thought, 'What a stubborn girl… but still…'

* * *

**A/N **– Review time guys! I hope you enjoyed reading everyone! Don't forget to review! How were the interactions? And I forget to ask previously… Which were your favorite parts you read until now?

Thank you! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

**A/N **– Thank you for reviews! I was happy to read them! Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**No one's POV**

**Student Council Room**

Shun was deep in thought. Keith had given other two things to him as well… the new threat letter and the book which he kept beside the files, after he read them. He moved towards the window, glancing around the school.

'Knock-knock'

"Come in" said Shun, monotonously. Alice entered and stood in front of his desk. Shun stood near window and turned to look at her.

"Shun, Keith-senpai said there's some-…" said Alice but was interrupted by Shun. "Hn. Well, I wanted to ask if you got any threat letter again?" asked Shun, plainly looking at her.

Alice looked at him surprised. She sighed. "Yes… But-…" she started but again Shun cut her off. "So when were you planning to report me?" he asked. Alice sweated.

Shun watched as she looked down avoiding his eyes. He walked towards her and stood in front of her, two feet away, while she was thinking. She looked up, surprised that he was in front of her and took a step back.

"Care to tell me?" asked Shun. "Well… sure… It's just that… I don't have the letter now…you see…" replied Alice, looking everywhere except his face.

"Here it is" stated Shun and took a step ahead, showing her the letter and book. Alice's eyes widened. She stuttered, "How did you…? …Keith-senpai…". She realized and sighed.

"Hn" said Shun. He was going to tell her that he knew who is behind this ordeal but Alice spoke before him, "Well, I have decided to follow the note". Her voice was firm as she looked at him. Shun raised his eyebrow.

Alice looked aside, thinking. "Well, I'll think of something before she sends me another note… Why did she even think that I'm a threat to her anyway…" she muttered, deep in thought. Shun heard her and suddenly understood the whole situation.

He smirked as he looked at her. 'She's a smart… But she underestimated me…' he thought. Alice, on the other hand, realized where she was and looked at Shun, who was smirking. 'Oh no! I said my thoughts aloud!' she thought.

"So, you know who 'she' is…" said Shun as he took a step towards her. Alice took a step back. "I…think so" she said, looking aside.

"Who is 'she'? I want to hear it from you" said Shun, taking a step again while Alice took a step back again. She was suddenly feeling nervous and he looked intimidating to her. Three more steps and her back hit the wall behind. He sure had cornered her.

"Your silence tells me you know the name" he insisted, as he stepped closer to her. Alice glanced around for escape. She can see the closed door opposite her. 'It might be foolish of me but… Window is closer than the door' she thought, looking at the window. She tried to move aside, away from him but he put his hand beside her head.

Shun smirked. "Don't think about jumping out of window. Just answer me" he said and then put his other hand on other side of her head. She was trapped now. Alice panicked as she looked down. He was at her arm's length.

Alice sighed. She looked up at him and said, "It's… Fabia Sheen… Now…can you move back…?". Shun was not surprised at the answer as he already knew it. But that was not what he was interested in…

"Hm. Do you know the reason behind her deed? Why were you her target? And why were you told to stay away from student council?" he asked, staring intently at her face. He had his theories and answers behind his questions but he wanted to hear from her, which one of his theories was right.

Alice sweatdropped. 'He haven't figured it out yet…?' she thought and chuckled. Shun's eyes narrowed at her. He came closer to her now invading her personal space. She backed away in the wall.

"What's so funny, hn…?" he asked as he frowned. Alice stuttered, "N…Nothing…". She looked down; her cheeks slightly pink as he was too close. She unconsciously put her hand on his shoulder to move him back but he wouldn't budge.

"I won't move until you tell me the reason" he insisted and smirked. He had decided he will clear everything and was already close to the truth. Alice sighed.

"Fine… but please move back a little… You are too close" she muttered, still with her pink cheeks, looking aside, which he found cute. He blinked at his thought and sighed.

Shun shifted back a little but didn't remove his hands from the wall. She frowned. "I'm not going to run… Anyway, the reason is you. She likes you… although I should not be the one to tell you this…" said Alice, looking at him.

Shun raised his eyebrows. This was not in his theories but now everything was clear to him. He removed his hands from the wall and she exhaled. 'That means the 'student council' mentioned in the letter was referred to 'me' so that no one will notice it's my fan girl's doing' he cringed at the thought.

"I see… It cannot go unpunished. I'll report it to Mom" he stated, plainly. He turned around and said, "Thanks for telling me… I'll drop you off to your home".

He knew that Fabia and some other girls had formed his fan club but this is just outrageous. 'Just for her so called 'liking' towards me, she went as far as to hurt Alice…?'. His thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"I… don't have anything against her …And I can go home myself" said Alice. "That won't stop me from telling Mom, Alice" stated Shun, sighing and gathered his things. "And you will be punished as well" he continued and smirked as he turned towards her. "Eh…?" she blinked.

"You knew yet you hide it and you were the one who tore the first few pages of that book because her name was written on it" Shun pointed out and hung his bag over his shoulder. He knew she will do that to defend Fabia and also knew Alice's answer to that. 'She did it for love! She likes you!' and so on, is what she will say. Alice looked at him with wide eyes. Then she looked down, guiltily.

"...I understand… I'm sorry" she said. Shun smirked as he walked. "Hn and I'll be the one to give punishments… after discussing with others ofcourse" he said and tapped her forehead as he walked out. "Now let's go"

* * *

**Next day…**

Shiori smirked. Shun had told her everything last night. She was angry but they all were like her children in her eyes. She had considered everything. Still, she was smirking now. Her son and her student were seated in front of her. Alice glanced at her nervously while Shun raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. "Mom…?"

"Oh! I was just thinking that a girl can do something like this for you, Shun! I'm so happy you are loved so much… even though you carry that dangerous attitude!" exclaimed Shiori. Shun and Alice looked at her, surprised. Alice giggled while Shun frowned and cleared his throat. "…Mom…?"

"Ah, yes, yes. You shouldn't have done that, Alice…" said Shiori with a serious look. "As for your punishment… Shun take care of that" she said and dismissed the two. Both the teens sweatdropped. "Shiori-sama, I want to talk to you…" said Alice as Shun stood up. He shook his head as he knew what Alice will say.

Shun came out of the office and saw Fabia around the corner, looking down. He passed her but she called him. "K…Kazami-kun…?" stuttered Fabia. Shun halted still his back towards her. "I… I'm s…sorry…" she apologized.

"I'm not the one you should apologize" stated Shun, emotionlessly and walked off.

Fabia was called in student council office, in the morning and she had accepted that she was behind the entire ordeal… well… after Runo and Julie threatened her… She was already feeling guilty after her confrontation with Ren but now she regretted doing that. Shun, though he didn't spoke much, was so angry at that time that she felt scared. He told her that Alice had even tried to defend her, which surprised her. Ren haven't spoken with her since then. She sighed. 'I have to apologize to everyone…' she thought and walked towards the principal office.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shiori-sama… I was wrong. I will accept any punishment…" said Fabia, looking at her feet. Shiori smiled. "It's good that you are reflecting on your mistake. Don't worry, I'm not expelling you… as a request from Alice… because she has nothing against you, she said…" said Shiori. Fabia looked up with a shocked face.

"And one more thing… Although it's disappointing (sigh)… Shun's fan club should be closed… as a request from Shun… or was that an order…?" said Shiori and sighed, thinking. Fabia nodded looking down. "Yes…"

"But you still have to face punishments, Fabia… You will be volunteering in all social activities and helping other students as well as assist Service club whenever they need help, which is not going to be easy I must say… You know our festivals are coming soon, ne?" said Shiori and smiled. Fabia nodded, "Yes, Shiori-sama" and bowed.

Classes and lectures went by as usual. Alice entered the science lab, wearing an apron. They were having a new teacher for science and again Alice was late, two minutes. The teacher took the slip and said, "Alice-san, everyone is paired up except Kazami-san, who just came before you. He'll be your partner for the rest of the year" said their teacher and smiled. Alice sighed while Shun smirked. 'Coming late can save you from pairing with fan girls sometimes…' he thought.

* * *

**After school hours…**

"Yo! Shun! How are you? How is everything?" asked Dan as he entered Student council office, followed by Runo and Julie. Shun sweatdropped at Dan.

"I know Dan that our results will be out soon but no need to be so freaked out. Have some faith… Anyway, why are you here?" said Shun, rolling his eyes. Dan laughed nervously.

"Can't I visit my best friend…?" asked Dan, faking a hurt look. Shun rolled his eyes. "Okay! I heard from Julie that-…" started Dan but was cut off. "It's all settled now" stated Shun, uninterestedly.

Dan whined, "Why didn't anyone told me! Even Keith knew! And also Runo and Julie and…" he continued but Runo stopped him. Dan had a bump on his head now.

"I'm disappointed that was not a love letter though…" stated Ace as every gave him a weird look. He continued, "What…? You should have been there to see the scene and even Shun was watching and he was so -…"

"Shut up, Ace. Everyone, go back to your work and Dan get out" stated Shun, annoyed by the noise in the office. "Here you are, Dan. Alice called you, hurry up!" said Keith from the door and left. Dan sighed and followed, reluctantly.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N **– So… was the chapter good? Review and tell me if you like it! Onegai! Q-Q'''

Thank you! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N** – Hello everyone! I apologize for the wait! And thank you so so much for reviewing! After I read your reviews, I can't hold back writing another chapter! So, here it is! Happy reading! Don't forget to review at the end! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**No one's POV**

Alice sighed at the events happened lately. As usual, she was writing her dairy as she sat under the tree. She glanced at the students, who were far away, practicing baseball that looked like they were having fun. 'Atleast there is no troubles around for now' she thought.

Just as she thought that, she saw Dan running along the hallway and Runo chasing him. She sweatdropped and resumed her writing, sometimes smiling while writing. But then she noticed someone approach her. It was Fabia Sheen.

Alice noticed that Fabia seemed reluctant at first, so she greeted. "Hey, Fabia!" said Alice and smiled.

Fabia sighed as she stood in front of Alice looking aside while Alice was sitting under the tree. Alice closed her dairy in which she was writing. This was her place where she writes her dairy sometimes as this place is isolated and she can think clearly.

"I… I want to apologize… I'm sorry for…" said Fabia looking at Alice.

"It's okay… I can understand why you did that… But that was the wrong way, I must say…" said Alice as she looked at Fabia. Fabia looked down at her feet.

Alice smiled. "But it's not wrong to like someone… Now cheer up! Anyway, you should not think about me as a rival in love, you know. I'm not interested in anyone…" said Alice and started laughing, patting Fabia's shoulder. Fabia looked at her surprised.

Alice pulled out some lollipops from her pocket and extended her hands towards Fabia. "Here, have some. Don't be shy" said Alice and smiled. Fabia looked reluctant and frowned at Alice.

"Why aren't you angry?!" exclaimed Fabia, suddenly. "You should hit me, slap me, anything! Even though you knew it was me, you still tried and requested to not to expel me!" she half yelled.

"W…Why…? I… I'm not worthy for kindness!" she exclaimed. Alice could see tears falling from her face and looked aside. Fabia slid down to her knees as she cried.

"Everyone is, Fabia… It's just how you look at it. I'm not angry…" said Alice as she moved towards Fabia and hugged her. Fabia looked surprised but stayed there and closed her eyes.

"But still, I'll reflect on my mistakes I made…" said Fabia as she let go of her. Alice smiled as she turned away from Fabia and quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you crying…?" asked Fabia.

"Well, I can't help it when someone cries in front of me… I know it's weird…Don't tell anyone, Okay!" exclaimed Alice as she pouted and folded her arms. Fabia laughed at her, tears now forgotten. 'Why did she even think of her as her enemy…?' was Fabia's thoughts.

"But I have one question though…" said Alice, as she put her finger on her chin, thinking.

"What is it…?" asked Fabia, questioningly.

"Well, I was thinking that he always shows that plain face… How did you…uh… never mind!" said Alice as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sometimes I really wonder if he's a human… how can girls stalk him when he only glares at them… Don't you think he behaves strange…?" she continued pondering over her thoughts and laughed.

"But that's really funny to watch!" exclaimed Alice. "Now you can have it, ne?" she said and extended her lollipops again. Fabia smiled and took one, thanking her. "Thanks. Is that why you don't follow him? I saw you keep your distance…" she asked.

"Well, I have better things to do… It's better to stay away from him, you know. It helps a lot from being his fan's target. Besides, I have to study hard" replied Alice and shrugged.

"Okay Alice, I have to go now. And thank you for everything! I have lot of things to do… See you around!" said Fabia and turned to leave. "But I'll not lose to you easily…" she continued as she looked at Alice then left smiling, as she put the strawberry flavored lollipop in her pocket.

"Ah, you want to beat me in volleyball? You are on then!" exclaimed Alice. Fabia heard it and could only sweatdrop. Alice sat back and put a lollipop in her mouth, not really understanding what Fabia said.

**A few minutes later…..**

"Oh, there you are Alice! President is expecting you in the office!" exclaimed Julie as she reached Alice, who was still sitting under a tree and writing in her book. Alice looked up at Julie and smiled.

"Hey, Julie! And why-…" said Alice but Julie interrupted. "Your punishment had been decided…" stated Julie. She looked happy, Alice noted.

"Oh…" Alice muttered, wondering why Julie's happy but then again… she's always like that. She gathered her things and picked her bag up and went inside, followed by Julie. Alice sighed as she wondered about her punishment.

* * *

**Student council room**

Shun sat at his desk, looking bored. He was replaying the scene a few minutes ago and thinking.

_**Flash back….**_

He was sitting high on the tree, taking a nap when he heard some rustling from the next tree he was sitting. He glanced and found the President of Service club sitting down and rummaging through her bag. He was going to greet her when he saw she pulled out a familiar book a.k.a. her dairy and started writing, sometimes pausing while thinking. He watched her as her hair ruffled with the breeze for few moments when he saw Fabia approach her. He frowned when Alice smiled and greeted her.

He watched and also heard their conversation which left him surprised. He was going to interrupt them when Fabia yelled at Alice but stayed put when he saw her crying. He contemplated whether he should jump in their conversation or leave them alone as he felt like he was witnessing a private moment. He thought of leaving when he saw Alice hug Fabia but then thought 'What if Fabia lost her cool…?'

He had sighed as nothing like that happened while Alice wiped her tears and both the girls laughed. But then he heard that they were talking about him that got him intrigued, which shocked him a lot. 'Why am I interested anyway…' he thought.

But as he heard their conversation, he couldn't help but smirk. His mind felt at ease as he heard that she's not interested in anyone… which shocked him a lot but dismissed it and heard her reason why she keep her distance from him. He doesn't understand how he should react at that but then he felt that he want keep talking with her. He frowned at the fact that just because of his so called fan girls; she avoids him, which he doesn't like one bit. More like, he likes it when she's around. 'Well… I can change that…' he thought and smirked wide.

_**End of flash back…..**_

* * *

"Hey, Alice!" greeted the Student council members except Shun and Ace. Shun looked up from his file he was currently reading and smirked at her. Julie went towards her seat and told Alice to be seated.

Alice glanced around as everyone was seated in their respective seats, doing their work. She smiled and greeted back. "Hello, everyone…"

Shun cleared his throat and asked, "Well, Alice, do you agree your mistake?". Alice looked at him and said, "Yes…"

"We have discussed and shiori-sama has also agreed to this. You have to assist us in every work we need you until the festivals are over" said Shun, looking at her. Alice had a confusing look on her face.

"Prez! Be more clear!" exclaimed Julie and smirked at Alice. Alice had a bad feeling about this.

"That means you'll be like our assistant, Alice. Shiori-sama said that you need to learn to trust and listen to your friends before acting alone…" said Runo and smiled.

"More likely, you'll be Kaichou-sama's assistant, Alice-san, I might add…" said Ace and rolled his eyes at Shun while Shun ignored his comment.

Alice glared a little at Shun. She could feel her plans and schedule thrown out the window. 'I'm sure he's has told Shiori-sama that I'm a reckless girl and I act alone and what not… But still I have done that… So I deserve punishment…' she thought and sighed.

"It'll be so much fun! We'll enjoy! Although I can't make you wear that bunny girl costume…" said Julie and sighed, disappointedly.

"JULIE!" exclaimed Runo, glaring at Julie while Julie laughed nervously. "Oops…".

Ace looked outside the window, pretending he did not hear anything while Marucho kept quiet. Shun merely glanced at Julie then at Alice. He remembered that 'bunny girl' picture from before but kept his plain face while Alice looked at Julie surprised then at Shun.

"…Bunny girl…?" said Marucho, raising his eyebrows, questioningly. He continued when nobody replied, "Nevermind…"

There was an awkward silence which was interrupted by their President. "Uhh… So, you have anything to say?" asked Shun.

"I agree… But this has nothing to do with the Service club so they are not involved in this, right…? And I can still carry out my works, right…?" asked Alice, skeptically. She saw Shun smirk at her as if he knew she'll ask that.

"Of course" muttered Shun. "Well, your duty starts tomorrow" he continued and picked up his file. Alice nodded when…

"YAY! Come on! Let's go to Service club to celebrate! ...I mean…uh… to tell them, yeah!" said Julie and laughed nervously.

Shun shook his head and resumed his work. "Just don't make noise or else…" he muttered.

"Yeah-yeah"

* * *

**Next day…**

Alice stared at the board in front of her. 'This is it…' she thought.

There is still half an hour left to the school to start. As usual, Alice was early. Just now, she saw their homeroom teacher walk away from their class room so she wanted to check it out. As she went near their board, she found that it was their result. The results were posted in each class respectively so that avoids the swarming of children in the hallways and around notice boards.

'Is this some kind of surprise from teachers early in the morning…?' thought Alice and sweatdropped. She searched around the list when… She saw her name. Her eyes widened.

"…What… This is…?!" she muttered, surprised.

"So, you did it… kind of…" came a voice inches away from her ears.

"EH?!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – What should have happened…? Well, how was it? I hope you guys review and express your thoughts after reading… Reviews welcome anytime and also fav or follow! ^^

Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **\- Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review at the end please!

Happy reading!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**No one's POV**

"So, you did it… kind of…" came a voice inches away from her ears.

"EH?!" exclaimed a surprised Alice.

There just behind her stood Shun, looking intently at the list. If anyone see them from the back, it'll look like he's hugging her from the behind but he seemed too focused on the list to care.

Alice moved away from him and stood aside while he looked at her without moving. He looked a little surprised when he saw the list at first but then smirked as she tried to make her away from him.

"It seems we are on equal terms, Alice" said Shun. It was true. They both had obtained same marks, leaving them both on first place. Alice nodded.

"Aren't you happy?" asked Shun, staring at her. Alice sighed. She hadn't thought anything like this. That means she still has to work hard to overtake him in exams.

"I am…! It's just that I-…" said Alice but Shun interrupted her.

"…haven't expected this? Neither did I… Well done" he said and smirked. Alice looked down, thinking something. Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"Impressive. But still…" said Shun and patted her head, smirking. He left, his hands in his pockets, leaving a surprised Alice behind.

'…That was weird… Isn't he acting strange…?' thought Alice and went back towards her seat. 'Impressive…? He added 'but still…' Was he mocking me…?' she thought.

On the other hand, Shun sighed as he walked back to the Student council room. Some students greeted him along the hallway and he nodded at them in greeting.

'I actually had to study more this time. If not, she would have definitely beaten me… She's a worthy rival I must say…' thought Shun, as he entered the office.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

'Why did this happen? I had said that I'll beat him this time!' thought Alice when….

"Ohayo… Alice…? Is that…?" said Mira as scanned the list and exclaimed, "Whoa! You and President are first! Congrats! Well... I came sixth!"

Alice smiled at Mira. "Not bad! We are in top ten! Congrats!" exclaimed Alice. They both smiled happily when Mira glanced at the list then stared and frowned. Alice looked at her, questioningly.

Meanwhile, other students started to come in and gathered around, looking at the list. They were surprised and some even had a bewildered look on their faces as they had to witness their result first thing in the morning after entering the class.

"NO! He came Fifth?! How did that happen?! That Ace!" exclaimed Mira and punched the board beside but students were busy looking at the list, so no one paid attention.

"Oh… uh…" started Alice and sweatdropped, unable to say anything.

"Did someone call my name…?" asked Ace as he approached Alice and Mira, who were standing near the list. Mira huffed and went to her seat while Alice smiled at Ace.

"Good morning, Ace. Congrats, you are fifth on the list!" said Alice. Ace smiled back and greeted her back.

"Good morning, Alice and Thanks…" he said and scanned the list. "Hmm… not bad… Wait, you are in First place with Shun! And Mira is sixth…?" he continued and turned to Mira, smirking. Both Alice and Ace went to their seats.

"No need to get so cocky. I just got two marks less than you!" said Mira, glaring at the smirking Ace while Ace took his seat behind her. The students were already scattered, discussing and chatting. Mira's eyebrow twitched when he said, "Yeah, but still there is a difference… Well, there's always a next time…"

* * *

**At the same time**

Dan shivered as he saw his classmates swarmed around the board. "Is that what I think it is…?" he muttered and went towards them. He gulped when…

"Dan, see the list!" exclaimed Julie while Runo rolled her eyes at his color drained face. He gulped when Runo pushed him to see the list. He sighed and scanned the list… from the bottom.

"NOOO! My name's not even at the bottom! I'M DOOMED!" exclaimed Dan, turning blue. Julie and Runo sweatdropped. The students who heard him gave a bewildered look.

'SMACK'… Runo smacked him on the head.

"IDIOT! See from the top!" said Runo while Dan rubbed his head but did as told. His eyes widened when he found his name and blinked several times. Runo and Julie smiled at him when he… passed out…

"DAN?!"…..

'SPLASH!'… Runo splashed some water on Dan's face, who was on the floor while their classmates surrounded him and gasped. Runo looked at him. He instantly woke up and hugged Runo, surprising her.

"YAY! I'm fifth! Can't believe it! THANKS RUNO!" exclaimed Dan while their classmates watched them, smiling and congratulated him. Runo's face was too red.

"Hey! Let go!" exclaimed Runo but Dan was too happy to notice. Julie pulled out her phone and 'click'-ed without anyone's notice. She smirked. But then Dan came back to his senses.

"Opps… sorry, Runo… I got too much excited, hehe…" said Dan, as he scratched the back of his hair. His cheeks turned pink. Runo still had her blushing face but managed to speak.

"Uh… It's alright… and W…Welcome…" said Runo and smiled. "Ofcourse, it's alright! Congrats Dan!" exclaimed Julie and smirked.

Unknown to them, Shun had witnessed the whole scene and sweatdropped. He turned to leave when Marucho greeted him, who was with Baron.

"Hello, President! Congrats for the first spot again!" said Marucho while Baron entered the class giving a thumbs up to Shun while Shun nodded.

"Hm. You too, Marucho. But this time I had to share my spot with someone…" said Shun and smirked. "…with Alice?" asked Marucho while Shun nodded and said, "Later" as he left.

"Everyone, get to your classes" said Shun while walking, as it was almost time for the first lecture. He sighed as he heard some squeals but the students followed his order.

* * *

Ace put his elbow on the desk, his face on his palm and sighed. He ran his other hand through his hair and faced the door, bored. Some girls looked at him and sighed dreamily. But soon, there were some squeals, which were coming from hallways. 'Looks like Shun is here…' thought Ace, Mira and Alice, simultaneously.

As if on a cue, Shun entered in class, sighing and went towards his seat. "What's up?" asked Ace, raising his eyebrow. Shun looked at him, as he put his bag down.

"Nothing… Dan passed out…" muttered Shun and sat down on his seat. Alice and Mira looked at him, instantly. They both stood up, while saying "WHAT?!"

Before they run, Shun spoke, "He's fine. He woke up when Runo splashed water on him…". He shook his head. 'That saved me from carrying him to infirmary…' he thought.

"But… what happened…?" asked Alice and Mira, looking at him questioningly. Shun opened his mouth to answer but before he could answer…

"Hey! ALICE! MIRA! I came FIFTH in our class! I can't believe I did it!" exclaimed Dan as he put his hands around Alice and Mira's neck and hug tackled them. Both Alice and Mira laughed at him.

"Congratulations, Dan!" both the girls said and smiled while Shun and Ace glared at him for unknown reason.

"Thanks! Oh, and congrats to you all!" exclaimed Dan as he let go of the girls and grinned while glancing at Alice and Mira and then Shun and Ace.

"Hm, you too" said Shun and Ace at the same time and smirked. Just then their teacher came in and pulled Dan by his ear.

"OWW-OWW-OWW!" cried Dan all the way to the door while their teacher said, "Not again Mr. Kuso. Go to your class!". The others could only sweatdrop at the scene.

* * *

**After school hours…..**

**Service club room**

All the service club members and Julie were gathered in the club room, causing too much noise. Alice looked around to room and smiled. Dan and Baron were arm wrestling while Julie cheering them. Keith was splayed lazily on their small couch in the corner with his headphones on, ignoring the commotion while Mira was telling them to keep their voices down… saying "Shut up, Idiots!"

Alice giggled at the scene, but soon their door opened, revealing their 'slightly' angry School President. Everyone stopped what they were doing except Keith whose eyes were closed while hearing music, so Mira pulled his ear phones which caused him to open his eyes and glanced around.

"What is this?! Can't you guys be a little more responsible? Did you forget that this is a school? I can hear you all the way to the Office" stated Shun, glaring at all the occupants of the room and made his way inside.

"Julie, I sent you to warn them, not cheer for them. Principal is not here at the moment. So stop taking advantage" he continued, looking at Julie then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes while Julie laughed nervously. He was standing near the door when a boy called them from the door.

"Excuse me? Is Service club open…? I want some help…" said the boy, then noticed Shun a feet away from him. "Uhh… I'll come back later…" he said but was cut off by Dan. Shun stood where he was and folded his arms.

"Come in, Buddy! We are free now!" said Dan, obviously in a good mood. "Hn. Go ahead" said Shun as he went to take a seat beside Keith. "Move" he said while Keith glared at him but put his legs down, making space for Shun.

"Hey, Joe! What happened?" asked Alice, after Joe was seated next to her on the chair. Joe smiled, a little nervously and glanced around. Joseph Brown, second year student, is a member of drama club and has great acting skills.

"Well… there's little bit of a problem…" he said, scratching his cheek. He continued, "Yesterday, Lync along with me and Fabia-san went to buy some props when we encountered the students from Vestal Academy… again…"

"Isn't that some pristigis something…umm…? I don't remember…" said Dan, thinking while others sweatdropped.

"It's 'Prestigious', Dan… Anyway, that's the well-known academy filled with rich kids, ne?" asked Mira as she handed tea to Joe. "Thanks" said Joe and looked at others.

"Lync? That volley ball guy?" asked Baron and Joe nodded in return.

"Yes… We were confronted by Hydron and his companions…" said Joe as he told them what happened…

_**Flash back….**_

"Look, what we have here~…" said Hydron, looking at Fabia, Lync and Joe. "The losers" said Shadow Prove, one of the Hydon's allies.

"Fabia-san, let's leave…" said Joe, quietly while Fabia frowned. It's obvious they were just mocking around. Before they could leave, Shadow grabbed Joe's collar.

"Are you trying to ignore us, eh, Joe-chan? Haven't learned your lesson from last time?" asked Shadow and laughed as Joe struggled against his hold. "Alice-chan is not here this time…" he said looking around.

"Hey, leave him alone!" exclaimed Fabia, angrily. She went between them but was stopped by Mylene, another one of Hydron's allies.

"Don't you remember we beat you last time in volleyball?" asked Lync. His hands were occupied by a box, filled with sports supplies at the moment. Shadow huffed.

"That's because Alice-chan jumped in, the last moment. But this time we can't let you beat us! Tell her (Alice) that I'll be expecting a great match so be prepared" said Shadow and smirked. Lync frowned but said nothing while Shadow laughed and let go of Joe. 'Is he out of his mind…?' thought Lync and Joe at the same time.

Hydron sighed, bored. "Ah, I know! Since you came across… I'm in the mood for challenge! Or… how about you quit from the Play competition?" said Hydron, twirling his hair with his finger.

"We are not interested in anything you say. Why would we do that anyway?" asked Fabia while Shadow left Joe and stood beside a smirking Hydron. Joe straightened his clothes.

_**Flash back ends…..**_

"Hydron said that he'll stop coming in our way if we accept his challenge and win against them… And if not then… We'll have to quit and surrender to them… uhh… I don't think 'surrendering' is an option" said Joe and sighed.

"Hmm… I know him. He's just a spoiled brat" stated Keith, uninterested. "And he still had it against Alice? Unbelievable…" he said, questioningly. Shun gave Keith a questioning look while he just shrugged. 'What things do they do behind my back…?' thought Shun and sighed.

"Hn. He's the Zenoheld's heir. I've heard about him. Anyway, I'll look into this matter and talk with their school, as this is the outside school matter" stated Shun as he stood up. He doesn't want that his fellow classmates and friends take rash actions. He continued, "Julie, back to your work and Alice, how about assisting us…?"

Shun went towards the door. "Dan, don't do anything rash until I inform you…" he added in the end and went out. Julie pouted but went towards the door while Shun went ahead. 'He sure knows how to use his power over others' thought Keith and smirked.

Dan had a bewildered look. "Eh?! Why did he only pointed me out?" he asked, glancing at others while the others shrugged. "THAT SHUN!"

"Come on Alice!" exclaimed Julie, cheerfully. "Julie, I'll be right there in few minutes. You go ahead" said Alice as she went towards her bag, picking up her things. Julie nodded and left, closing the door "Bye guys!"

Alice grabbed her bag and just when she was about to open the door, someone else opened it from the other side. There stood a girl, who was panting slightly.

"Alice-chan! Some Vestal students are here! They are causing problems with Volleyball club…"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– Yosh! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)

So, what do you guys think? Good…? Bad…?

Review and tell me! I'll be waiting! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Thank you reviewing the last chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter as well! RnR please! Happy reading! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**No one's POV**

"Alice-chan! Some Vestal students are here! They are causing problems with Volleyball club…" said the girl. Everyone looked at the girl, surprised. She was Chan Lee, Captain of volleyball team, who was panting slightly. "One of them was asking your name…" she added.

"What?!" exclaimed Dan. He looked at the rest of the members while Alice nodded and left the room with others following her. Keith sighed but followed reluctantly. He told Joe told inform student council about the 'intruders' and trudged behind the rest of them, taking his time.

Dan and Baron were the first to arrive at the scene, followed by Mira and Alice. There were already some students from other clubs trying to stop them including Fabia. Just as they reached the field, they saw Shadow punch Lync on the cheek, who fell down on his back while Shadow started laughing. Three more students were already lying down clutching their guts. The other members gasped.

"HEY SHADOW! Stop it!" shouted Dan as he ran towards him. Shadow stopped laughing and looked at Dan, who was running towards him. Everyone else watched with wide eyes as Dan reached Shadow and was about to punch him but…

"DAN!" shouted Alice, Baron and Mira. At this moment, Keith came and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Dan was about to punch but stopped.

The moment Dan heard his friends call out his name, he stopped. 'Dan, don't do anything rash…' he recalled what Shun had said. He was surely too angry now as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Too scared to punch? Is this school filled with cowards?" asked Shadow and laughed as Dan moved his fist away from Shadow's face. His laugh was soon cut off when he was thrown back and fell, face first, resulting into a bloody nose.

Everyone was surprised and gasped to see their School President standing beside Dan, his fist extended, giving an idea of who punched Shadow. Dan looked at Shun, shocked, "…Shun?"

"You dare come in our property and insult our students?" asked Shun, his voice filled with malice. He pulled his fist by his side, clenching. It was obvious that he was resisting throwing a punch again while Shadow groaned in pain, holding his nose.

Hydron smirked. "Well, if it isn't Kazami…" he said and ran his hand through his hair. Alice, Mira, Baron and Dan helped the student who were on the floor and told their group members to carry them to infirmary.

"I suggest you apologize to our students, NOW" stated Shun, without showing any emotion towards Shadow but others knew better that their president is angry. Shadow was standing now, with his hand on his nose, grunting something.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see their Principal who just entered the scene. "Shiori-sama…"

"Shadow, Hydron, Dan and Shun, to the office, now" stated Shiori and left. The said students followed her to the office. The service club glanced at each other and sighed. Dan gave the 'what-did-I-do?' look while the others shrugged. "You should go" said Alice, giving a knowing look towards Dan and he nodded and left. 'Why did they even come here…?' thought Alice.

* * *

Shiori sighed as she saw Shadow's face and bloody nose. She sat at her desk and looked them each. "Shun?" she asked, questioningly.

"Shiori-sama, these Vestal students were causing ruckus there and even injured some of our students. So, I had to take 'measures'. I apologize if I had gone too far" said Shun and bowed. Shiori raised her eyebrows.

"So, you were the one who punched him?" asked Shiori. 'I thought it was Dan…' she thought. Shun nodded.

"Shiori-sama, he was just defending!" exclaimed Dan while Shiori looked at him as if contemplating something.

"Hmm… Hydron and Shadow, you were not summoned here to do this" stated Shiori while Dan and Shun glanced between Shiori and the two Vestal students. 'summoned…?' they thought.

"We didn't mean to cause such a ruckus. I apologize, Shiori-sama" said Shadow and bowed. "Yes. We were just passing by before coming here and played some volleyball with the team…" explained Hydron.

"I see… Well, Hydron, I received a call from you father and said he'll be sending you to apologize for your 'recent' behavior with our students… Shun, Dan, you can go now" said Shiori while they bowed and left. Shiori sighed. She just returned from an urgent business and then she witnesses this. 'Student's these days…' she thought as she looked at the Vestal students and sighed. She started, "So…"

* * *

"I just saved you from detention, you know" said Dan as they left office. Shun glanced at him, bored while walking beside Dan along the hallway.

"Did I say to save me, Dan?" asked Shun, sarcastically. "Talk about being ungrateful…" retorted Dan while Shun rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't you think I saved you first? If you had punched him, you should've been in detention now" Shun pointed out and smirked. Dan snorted, "Yeah yeah whatever…"

Just as they rounded the corner, they were bombarded with questions by their friends except Keith and Ace who were not there. Both Shun and Dan sweatdropped at their friends and replied, "Nothing special…"

Julie whined that she didn't witness the scene and wanted to see some action while Alice, Shun, Dan and Runo looked at her with eyebrows raised. Before any more talk progress, Shun called them.

"How about going back to work? I still have to complete some work" said Shun, tiredly. "Kaichou was taking a nap before Joe interrupted him, you know…" whispered Julie to Dan and Alice. Shun glared at her. "Oh yeah! I'll go right away and read that papers! Come on Runo!" exclaimed Julie and left with Runo, followed by Shun.

"Dan, Baron. Can you please check on the guys in infirmary? I wanted to go but-…" said Alice but Dan and Baron interrupted her. "Punishment?" They said, grinning while Mira smacked them on their head. "Where's brother…? Hey, we'll be in school for one more hour so we'll go together" muttered Mira and left to find Keith while others agreed.

"Stop teasing!" exclaimed Alice and turned to leave. Dan laughed and said, "Hey! It's rare you get punished so we are just having some fun!" while Alice shook her head at them and left.

* * *

Alice glanced around as she entered the student council office and saw Runo roll her eyes at Julie and said, "Do it yourself". Julie pouted. Ace and Marucho looked like discussing something and working on laptop while Shun was at his desk, reading something. He looked up at Marucho and said, "Marucho, we need to do something about the budget…"

"It's a good thing you are here, Alice! Please help me!" exclaimed Julie, fake tears in her eyes. "Uhh… Okay…" said Alice and smiled at Julie while Julie's eyes sparkled with joy. "Hey everyone!" greeted Alice.

"Hello Alice! Welcome..." greeted Marucho and smiled. "Ah. Welcome… glad to have your assistance" said Ace and nodded at Alice. "Alice, don't help her too much!" said Runo, pointing at Julie while Julie was busy dragging Alice towards her table and glared at Runo and Alice giggled. Alice suddenly looked up to see Shun was looking at her but then his eyes averted and shook his head.

**Fifteen minutes later…..**

"Thanks Alice! And your suggestion is good!" said Julie, smiling at Alice. Alice nodded, "You are welcome". She saw Marucho talking with Shun and went to Runo when Runo called her. Runo just told her to sit beside her but Alice said she would make some tea for them. Runo smiled gratefully while Alice prepared some tea.

A few minutes later, she handed Runo a cup. "Thanks!" said Runo while Julie took two cups of tea and went towards Marucho. "Oh, Thanks Julie!" said Marucho when she handed him a cup. Julie went towards her seat taking another cup in her hand and sat down. Ace looked at her as he thought she will serve him next.

"What?" asked Julie. "You ignored me last time" she said and shrugged while Ace glared at her. Alice giggled and went with the tray in her hands. "Here" she said and handed Ace a cup. "Thank you, Alice" he said.

"Here, Shun" said Alice and handed him a cup. He looked at her and "Hn"… She sweatdropped and proceeded to her seat when she heard "Thanks…" coming from. She smiled.

"Hey guys!" said Marucho gaining everyone's attention. He continued, "Well… since I had told you guys before exam that if you guys give all your best in exams, I'll arrange an outing… And seems like everyone did their best! So, I can arrange it this weekend if you want…"

"SURE! YAY! You are a sweetheart, Marucho!" exclaimed Julie. "He sure is!" agreed Runo and smiled while Marucho blushed slightly at the compliment from girls. Julie ran towards him and squeezed him in a hug. Runo giggled while Alice interrupted Julie who seemed excited.

"Julie! He needs to breath!" exclaimed Alice. Ace and Shun sweatdropped and thought 'Poor boy…', looking at Marucho whose face was turning blue. "Oops! Sorry!" Julie apologized and let go of Marucho. He exhaled, relieved.

"Alice, please inform Dan and the others about this" said Marucho. "Sure, Marucho. Thank you!" said Alice and smiled at him.

"Are you sure you'll handle everything, Marucho? If you need assistance, ask for help anytime" said Shun while Marucho smiled at him and thanked him.

"I'll tell the details later. I'll be leaving now! Kato is waiting outside… See ya guys!" said Marucho and left.

"Alice, go to the store room, the one in the corner of library and bring the files tagged from last two years of first, second and third year" said Shun as he stamped 'Rejected' on the paper he was working on. Alice looked at him and nodded while he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. I'll be right back" she said and left.

* * *

Alice trudged through the hallway and saw Ren. He smiled and greeted her. "Yo, Alice!" he said. Alice smiled, "Hi Ren! I heard you and Fabia are together again! It's great news!" she said, happily. Ren blushed slightly at her sentence.

"What are you saying?!" he retorted. Alice chuckled. "I mean, it's nice you both are talking with each other again… patched up…" she said and laughed at Ren's expression. Ren cleared his throat.

"Well… I hadn't seen her cry like that and I was even surprised she apologized. It's a great change, I must say… Well, she's having some problems with the Kazami's followers…" he said, referring to Shun's fan girls. Their conversation was interrupted when…..

"Hey, Alice! Ren, weren't you going to practice basketball? You even ditched me for it and said it's urgent rather than helping me" said Fabia and crossed her arms.

"I'm going… just greeting Alice. And that gardening thing you were doing was boring… See ya later, girls" he said and left, waving his hand. Fabia huffed. "No, it's not!" she retorted while Alice giggled.

"Anyway, I heard you are also under punishment… But you seemed to be enjoying" said Fabia. "Yeah! Aren't you enjoying? It's fun to watch others… their friendship and when they are having fun, don't you think so?" asked Alice and chuckled. Fabia smiled. She had realized the difference between them and she was glad that she can be friends with her… well… sort of…

"Oh no! I need to go to the store room! See ya!" said Alice and left waving her hand while Fabia left chuckling.

* * *

**Store room…**

"I think this is it…?" muttered Alice as she glanced around the slightly darkened room. She walked inside, glancing at the big shelves and cramped space. The room was filled with papers and files with some other stuff like boxes, folders and stationery which looked arranged orderly but seemed like an old stuff as there was some dust on them.

"Doesn't anyone come here?" she said and saw the 'First year' written on one of the shelf. Just as she went towards it, she heard a sound like 'THUD!' which was followed by darkness.

"Eh?" she glanced back at the door and shrugged. 'It's just the door…' she thought. There was enough light coming from the window at the corner, which was closed but due to the shadows of shelves, the light was restricted to reach the half side of the room. She inspected the year list, squinting her eyes a little then took the ladder as she saw the torch on the upper shelf. She climbed up the ladder which squeaked under her weight and reached the torch, extending her hand a little. At the same time she failed to notice that someone opened the door and came inside, followed by the noise of the door closing again.

'Thud'… distracted from the noise, she glanced at the door and lost her balance, resulting to her fall…

"AHHH…!"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– Oh no! She fell… Review to see what happens next! Please tell me how the chapter was, if you like it or not… Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

**A/N **– Hey! Thank you for reviews and fav and follow! I'm glad you are taking your time and reading my stories! Thank you so much! ^^

Start imagining! On with the chapter now! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**No one's POV**

"AHHH…!"

'THUD!'

Alice opened her eyes and blinked. It seemed like she landed on something that broke her fall. She heard something… '…a heartbeat?' she thought and felt something soft brush against her palm then a breath under her palm and then a sigh. "Oh no…"

She shifted her head up and saw that she was lying on top of Shun. The palm of her right hand was covering his mouth and her left hand was on his chest. They were both surprised and stared at each other for few seconds in the low light provided at the base of the shelves when Shun grunted. At least, the lack of sufficient light concealed his slightly flushed face.

Alice blushed as she removed her palm from his lips and pushed herself up. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized while Shun sat up. "Thank you…" she added, smiling.

"Hn" he grunted, composing himself. She stood up and extended her hand to him which he took but just as she pulled him she noticed him wince and he instantly let go of her hand when he stood up.

"Are you hurt?" asked Shun, glancing at her and saw her looking at him. "No… you are injured, right?" she asked instead. She was sure she saw him wince in pain.

"It's nothing…" denied Shun when Alice grabbed his same hand, right hand, she used to pull him up, gently pushed his sleeve up and inspected it, to find swelling on the wrist and looks like there was scratch on his palm which was bleeding slightly. Alice gasped. Shun removed his hand from hers and said, "It'll be fine… Let's just get the files and let's go"

Alice sighed. 'He must have hit it on some shelf while saving me… I'll take him to infirmary once we leave' she thought as she glanced at Shun who went towards the switch and turned it on. Nothing happened…

"The lights are not working. Here, take this… the files are up there" said Alice and extended the torch towards him that was lying on the floor now.

"I'll get the files. Focus the torch over them" instructed Shun. Alice nodded and did as told while Shun got the files easily with his height and uninjured hand. There was no use of arguing with him as he was as stubborn as her when it comes to decisions…

"It's no use… It won't budge" said Shun and sighed. Alice tried opening the door at first but it didn't open by her so Shun tried next but seems it was locked from the outside.

He face-palmed; he was already tired due to today's work and commotion. Alice stood a foot behind him and sighed, holding the files in her hand. 'The door needs to be repaired…' he took a mental note.

"Why don't you call someone, Shun?" asked Alice. Shun looked her.

"I would've done it already but I forget my cell phone on my desk…" he replied. "Mine is in my bag…" said Alice before he could ask her. Alice had tried shouting for help but it seems useless. 'If his fan girls knew I'm stuck here with their beloved Kaichou… I'll be hunt down…' she thought and gulped.

* * *

Shun sat down, leaning on the shelf while Alice paced in front of him in a small cramped space, thinking when she hit a box with her foot. She glanced at Shun and smiled nervously. "Sorry… I was just thinking… We need to get out… Your hand…" she said, looking away.

"Alice, will you just sit down?" asked Shun, gesturing his hand beside him, with a calm look. Alice glanced at him then went beside him and sat down. Shun glanced towards the window and saw that the light was turning in a reddish-orange hue.

'Atleast an hour for sunset… And I'm relieved that I'm not stuck with a fan girl… if that had happened I really would have broken the door or may be knocked the girl out…?' he thought as he recalled the girls' advances on him. Who knows what will they do if they find him all alone in such a place. He sweatdropped at his thoughts then glanced at the door.

A few seconds passed with the silence. "I hope someone will notice we are gone, ne…?" asked Alice then glanced at Shun who had his eyes closed. "Hn…" he said, opening his eyes. "I think so…" he added.

"Anyway, why are you here, Shun?" asked Alice, glancing at him. Shun was staring at the door in front. "You were late. The others left except Julie but she went somewhere… may be to the service club room and I thought you might have wandered off somewhere…" said Shun and smirked.

"Oh… HEY! Are you saying that I slack off while working? I don't do that!" exclaimed Alice and huffed. Shun shrugged, "You don't…?".

Alice looked the other side. "Well, sometimes I get distracted… And who is the one that sleeps on his desk while working?" she pointed out, smiling triumphantly while Shun shook his head "Whatever…"

"Wait… I think it'll do!" exclaimed Alice and pulled out her handkerchief from her blazer pocket. Shun raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but it was answered when she grabbed his injured hand, gently and banded his bleeding palm with it. "There… it'll help I think…" she said and smiled at him. Shun looked away. "Hn…"

"How about we break the door?" asked Alice. Shun sighed.

"It's a school property. And we have less budget… that should be our last resort" replied Shun, thinking and leaned back but then something poked him at his side on the back. He shifted a little.

"Okay…" said Alice, followed by silence. She glanced at Shun as she saw him shift a little and found him just beside her. She moved to other side to make space between them but was blocked by the boxes. She glanced at him and found him looking at her, the orange-red hue of light reflected in his eyes. "Uh…"

Alice felt uncomfortable as he kept staring at her. Then he shifted and leaned towards her, moving his hand up. Alice moved back. 'What is he doing?!' she thought and gulped. Her cheeks flushed a little at their close proximity while he showed no emotion. Before she can say anything, he swiped his hand over her shoulder in a swift moment. She blinked then muttered, "…What…?"

"Just a small spider…" shun replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh… What?!"

She glanced at the spider that landed a foot away from them which crawled back behind the shelves. "You call that small…? It's too big!" she said pointing at the spider. A chuckle escaped Shun's lips.

"It's gone… Why are you surprised? The place hasn't cleaned up… So, spiders or rats might be there" said Shun as a matter of fact and shrugged. Alice looked at him bewildered. "R-Rats…?" she stuttered out and glanced around frantically. Shun smirked.

Alice was still looking around while Shun looked at her. Just to tease her, he added, "Yeah, big rats and may be cockroaches…". Alice gulped and looked at the spot where the spider went.

He grabbed a plastic paper from the shelf beside him and crunched it which made a scratching noise. "Speak of the devil…" he whispered in her ear, referring to the rats and smirked.

Shun froze. He hadn't expected her to grab the front of his blazer and bury her face on his chest. He was just having some fun but it made her scared. He was surprised as he glanced down at her. What's more, he felt his heart beat faster and his face heated up a little. "What are you doing?" he voiced out without thinking.

"S-Sorry…" said Alice as she instantly let go of him. She looked embarrassed while Shun composed himself and ran a hand through his hair, both looking away from each other. Alice glanced at him and saw the paper in his hand then narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was you, Shun?!" she exclaimed. Shun looked at her. "…It was me?" he said and put the paper aside. "I was just… never mind… I didn't know you are scared of rats" he said, changing the subject.

"Don't tell this to Dan! He'll use it to prank me!" said Alice, after a minute. Her heart was still beating fast and tried to calm down.

Few minutes passed. She didn't hear a word but then she felt weight on her shoulder and saw that it was Shun's head, over her shoulder. He looked asleep. 'He slept that easily…?' she thought and stared at his injured hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Julie, is Alice back yet? I went to the office but no one was there…" said Dan and then munched on his potato chips. Julie glanced up from the fashion magazine she was reading. It was almost half hour she came to the Service club. Everyone glanced up at Julie.

"No one…? Where's Shun? Ohhh… They both are missing? Wait… Shun had sent Alice to bring some files from that store room beside library!" replied Julie. "…that was half hour ago…" she added.

"Aa… that door had locking problem. Dan was told to repair it. You did, right?" asked Keith, looking at Dan. Dan raised an eyebrow and gulped.

"Door…? What door…? Oh! That door?! Oops…" exclaimed Dan and laughed nervously, scratching his cheek. Keith face-palmed while other looked at him with wide eyes…

"DAN!"

* * *

It was already fifteen minutes; Shun slept soundly leaning on her shoulder. 'He must be tired…' she thought. He sighed and shifted a little, causing his head to slip from her shoulder but she held it with her hand so that it'll not jerk forward. 'It's almost half hour! And why didn't they came yet!' she thought.

As if on a cue, the door opened. There stood Julie, Keith and Dan. Her friends for some reason had a surprised look then smiled. Alice blinked as she saw a flash. Julie smirked as she clicked their photo.

"Julie!" exclaimed Alice causing Shun to wake up, who straightened, oblivious to the situation and stood up. Alice followed the suit.

Julie ran out before Alice could reach her, laughing while Alice followed after her. Once they were out, Shun asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Why are you complaining? You look like you enjoyed your nap, Kaichou-san~!" said Dan, smirking.

Shun raised an eyebrow at him but replied, "Yeah…I did". Keith smirked at him and pulled out his cell phone while Dan smiled slyly.

"Of course you did…" stated Keith as he showed the picture to Shun. Shun looked at the picture, surprised and stop walking. "When did I…? DELETE it this instant!" he said, glaring at Keith who kept his cell phone back and left the embarrassed president behind, muttering a "Yeah-yeah…"

* * *

**Next day…**

Shun walked through the hallway and glanced behind him. He sighed. It was lunch time and he was followed yet again… by his fan girls. He turned around and ordered the girls. "Everyone, get back to your business" he said, his voice monotone and glared.

Instead of running, his fan girls squealed. "He talked to us!" is what he heard and sweatdropped. He sighed and shook his head. 'It's no use…' he thought. He had already ordered last time and requested their Principal to disband his unofficial fan club but still they didn't stopped following him around and staring at him. Atleast, they had stopped approaching him directly as he always gave them cold shoulder but still those confession letters hadn't stopped.

Shun turned around and walked towards cafeteria, his hands in his pockets; his right hand bandaged up. He could not use his hand for everything as his swollen wrist is restricting his movements. His thoughts drifted back to yesterday. After they came out of that store room, Alice had come back and instantly took… dragged him to the infirmary and then found out that his palm had a gash and her handkerchief was soaked with blood which went unnoticed by them in the dark.

Since then, Alice had been following him around and helping him whenever she had a spare time… which was too much for him. She even helped him write the report and even in the science lab, as they are partners, she carried out the whole experiment, which he enjoyed just sitting and staring…

He knew that she must be feeling that it's her fault that he got injured and must be guilty about it. He can see it all over her face. Besides, he also have to think about the upcoming interschool competitions of basketball, volleyball and play. He sighed as he reached the cafeteria and entered.

"Hey, Prez! Here!" exclaimed Julie who sat with other members of student council near the windows. Shun sweatdropped, as due to Julie's yell, everyone turned towards the door and look… stared at him then more squealing and gasping was heard. As he was not always eating in the cafeteria, only sometimes as he's busy doing work or taking a nap on his desk.

'Man! What's with them?!' he thought as his glare intensified which was sufficient for everyone to return to their business. Word has been out that their President had injured so he was annoyed that he was getting more 'looks' than normal, making it a big deal.

Shun noticed that service club was not there. And before he could ask he got the answer as he saw them outside… '…playing volleyball…?' he thought.

"The match is in two weeks… So they are helping volleyball club" said Runo, glancing at the Service club members.

"Yeah! After volleyball, it'll be basketball tournament then the Play! Isn't it exciting?!" asked Julie. Billy and Marucho smiled and nodded at her. Runo nodded but then said, "I'm more concerned about the Vestals though… They tried cheating last time. But we won because of Alice's strategy"

"I heard she's playing in the team and may be Dan as well, since it's mixed…" said Billy while others gave him questioning look. "I saw the volleyball members requesting them" he added and shrugged. The others muttered an "Oh…"

* * *

"Here, Shun" said Alice as she handed him a cup of tea. He just woke up from his nap, which he took on his desk. He saw Alice smiling at him and the others looking at them. He sweatdropped and took the cup. 'She's still at it…?' he thought.

"Alice, it fine… You don't have to do this much. I appreciate your concern but I already said it's not your fault" said Shun and exhaled. Ace nodded at the 'you don't have to do this much' part while Runo, Marucho and Julie agreed. Alice frowned.

"But it IS my fault… I'm just reflecting on it" she said, looking disappointed. Shun looked at her and then his friends who looked like thinking something.

"You are supposed to be assisting everyone here. So, stop doing it this instant. Are you my personal maid?" he stated, trying to be harsh. He was feeling uneasy as she was following him and was always close to him which he had started to like, making him disturbed at why he was enjoying it.

Alice looked like contemplating something while Ace and Julie smirked at Shun's explanation… or was it an excuse to hide his uneasiness…? Runo had an urge to chuckle while Marucho covered his smiling face behind laptop. They all knew he was feeling irritated now and may be confused while Alice was oblivious to his uneasiness. But the next words Alice spoke left them surprised while Shun looked baffled.

"Do you want me to?" asked Alice….

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Just wanna say… Please review and tell me if you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Greetings everyone! Thank you for reviewing previous chapter and those who haven't reviewed, try to review please! And thank you for fav and follow! Don't forget to share your thoughts! And if you want to ask me anything, pm me! ^^

Here's the next chapter!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**No one's POV**

"Do you want me to?" asked Alice. Shun's surprised look changed into frown. He closed his eyes in annoyance. 'There she goes again… and then there are others enjoying my misery…' he thought as he felt a headache coming.

Silence…..

"Should I borrow maid costume from the drama club…?" asked Julie and smiled slyly. Everyone looked at her, then at Shun and Alice expecting an answer. Shun snapped his eyes open when he heard Julie.

"JULIE!"… that was Shun, who exclaimed while glaring at Julie. "And Alice, I'm serious here" he said looking at Alice, who looked at him seriously.

"But… I'm serious…" said Alice.

Shun furrowed his eyebrows. The whole thing was getting him irritated. His friends were even enjoying his misery the whole day, like now, they are fighting their silly grins. 'Don't they understand?!' he thought.

"I told you to stop it, didn't I?!" he exclaimed loudly, surprising everyone in the room. He stood up abruptly, startling Alice and the others. His chair made a scratching noise at the sudden movement.

"Who told you to follow me around? I know you felt bad for I injured myself but I said that's fine, so be it! I have no time for your jokes. Be more considerate about others! This whole thing is making me annoyed! I need to think. Leave me alone" he said and left the room, leaving everyone speechless as they saw their president shut the door with a thud.

Silence…

Everyone looked at Alice, unsure of what to say. She had her head bowed, her bangs hiding her face and still standing at the same place. They noticed her hands were fisted and glanced at each other.

"…I …I am sure he didn't mean it… Alice" said Runo, breaking the silence. She walked up to her side and put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"…I-I am really sorry guys… I shouldn't have said that" said Julie, looking at her feet. She looked up at Alice.

"Alice, don't take it personally… There sure are a lot of things on his mind… So…" said Ace, standing up from his chair.

"Yeah… I'm sure he didn't mean it… And we should have also understood… Don't get him wrong…" said Marucho, trying to ease the tension. Everyone stared at Alice who hadn't said a word then looked down.

"It's fine guys… I …just didn't know I was bothering him that much… I can understand… I'll be off now" said Alice as she removed Runo's hand from her shoulder, smiling and left the room. All the members glanced at each other and sighed.

"What's with his sudden outburst anyway?" asked Julie as she folded her arms.

"He's like that when he can't figure his thoughts out… he'll come around. I'll go get him" said Ace, running a hand through his hair. He resisted to say '…can't figure out his feelings' and said '…thoughts' instead. 'But that was really harsh, Shun…' he thought, as he recalled Alice's face, a few minutes ago.

"Yeah… we didn't think about him… He must have felt cornered as everyone keeps staring at him and we were nagging him the whole day…" said Runo while Marucho and Julie agreed with her and Ace left them. "Yeah…"

* * *

**A few minutes later…..**

"Hey, Alice! Have you seen Keith-senpai?" asked Fabia. Alice looked up at Fabia and smiled.

"Hey, Fabia… I think I saw him heading towards the gym with Dan…" replied Alice. She was sitting under the tree she always sat and was writing something when Fabia interrupted her.

"Oh, Thanks… And why are you sitting alone at a time like this…? I mean, it's not like you at all… you would have been carrying out some requests by now…?" questioned Fabia, raising her eyebrow.

"Aaa… just completing something…" replied Alice, looking at her book which she closed just as Fabia came. Fabia raised her eyebrows suspiciously then shrugged. Alice saw that Fabia was looking at Shun, who was talking with some students at a distance and noticed her eyes filled with sadness…? Longing…? She couldn't figure it out. Fabia shook her head and said, "Okay… see ya!" and left in a hurry.

Alice sighed. She had felt like crying when Shun said those words. But then again… who can blame him? 'He always gets annoyed by attention and by his fan girls while I was acting like one! Besides, he has to think a lot and has responsibility as a president… (Sigh)… I wanted to help him but… in the end; I turned out to be an annoyance to him… He's right, I should have been more considerate…' she thought and blinked. A tear trickled down her left cheek which surprised her. 'Then why am I…? Anyway… he didn't have to be that angry… the others also got scolded because of me…' she thought but couldn't deny the fact that she felt sad. She rubbed her eyes. 'It's my fault so… I must reflect on it! I'll not annoy him from now on… I'll only interact with him whenever necessary' she made a resolve and resumed her writing, an apology letter.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"I knew I would find you here…"

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Ace…" said Shun. He was on the roof, thinking over his behavior. He sighed and thought 'I shouldn't have snapped like that… but couldn't help it… I had started to feel strange whenever she was around me and those idiots enjoying everything like that! But still… it's so unlike me…'

"Hmm… she looked hurt… And that was harsh…" stated Ace leaning on the wall behind him and crossed his arms on his chest. Shun closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair.

"I don't know how that happened… I knew she was helping me, yet I…? I didn't like that she was following me like that… What I meant was, she is always busy helping others so why waste her time on me…" said Shun and leaned on the railing.

Ace sighed. He knew Shun will not admit that he had started enjoying that she was following him and that's the thing which made Shun furious and the fact that why did he even enjoy something like that? "I understand… but what you said seemed a little overboard... she might be sad… Atleast, she was reflecting on her mistake" he said.

Shun opened his eyes and said, "Yes… She always helps other without thinking and saying those things… I-"

"…messed up…? Yeah… you can say that. I know you were also scolding us and not only her, by the way" said Ace and shrugged. "Don't be hard on yourself, Shun. There are people who care for you… that lead them to nag you… you can be so foolish sometimes…" he added and shook his head.

Shun looked at him, surprised then smirked. "Alright… I assume I should clear things and apologize…" he said and went towards the door. "Ace… Thanks…" he added and left while Ace smiled. "Hmm…"

"Geez… since when did you started advising…?"

Ace's eyebrow twitched at the voice. "It was the least I could do… I would call it 'measures to avoid awkwardness later on', Keith" he replied. "Isn't eavesdropping a bad thing, eh… Keith?" he asked.

Keith laughed. "Hey, I was here first!" he said and jumped down. He was resting beside the water tank when he heard voices that broke his slumber. "You guys were being loud… Care to tell me what happened?" he asked while Ace sighed.

* * *

**A week later…**

He couldn't believe a week had passed and he had been trying to talk to her but before he could say anything, he always got interrupted. He knew everyone was busy for the upcoming matches and all and he was busy himself but…! He had been more bothered after that day. In fact, he was more annoyed now, that she had successfully avoided him throughout the week. She comes after the classes, chat with others and assist them and it all looks normal… almost. She behaves the same but it seems too different for him.

Shun stared at the letter after reading it. He had found it near his bag when he went on a stroll around the school as he had kept his bag in the student council room. It was from Alice. It stated 'Shun, I'm really sorry for bothering you so much. I'll not do it again. –Alice G.' He sighed.

He was the one who tried to find her when he came to the school and instead found a letter from her. 'But where is she…?' he thought. He even had gone to the library after their classroom but she was not there. He had apologized to the others that day as soon as he came from the roof and he got smiles from his friends in return and they were not even mad at him. He had asked about Alice but she had already left the school by then… He suddenly recalled the tree he had seen her last time and smirked. 'I haven't checked there…' he thought as he left the room.

* * *

Alice hummed as she sat under the tree, enjoying the atmosphere. The students have started entering the school. She adjusted the scattered papers and kept them in her book. She smiled at the thought that she had finally, after a week, and successfully delivered the letter today and started writing something on a page. 'I have to complete this soon…' she thought when… She saw Shun coming her way. She instantly gathered her things and ran off.

On the other hand, Shun saw her gathering things and walk away hastily or was she running…? He frowned as a thought crossed his mind 'Did she just run after seeing me…?'

And this followed throughout the day… the same as it went entire week. Whenever Shun saw Alice and wanted talk to her, he got interrupted or she would disappear from his sight. But finally, he spotted her near the lockers at the lunch hour.

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you" stated Shun, plainly. Alice looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled. Shun noticed that she was startled at first. He frowned.

"Hey, Shun! Oh, I have to give this to someone… I'm in a hurry! We'll talk later okay!" she said and grabbed the book with papers before walking hurriedly. Shun stood there dumbfounded. Now he was sure she was avoiding him. He saw a paper with pink borders which fell from Alice's book. He picked it up and looked at it surprised at the words.

He read '…-I have always been watching you. It's like the time stops when I look at you. I didn't know how but I have fallen in love with you. Every time I see you, my heart flutters. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I will-…' Shun glared at the paper. 'It's incomplete… And she was writing it…' he thought. "I see…"

**Meanwhile…..**

"Hey, Runo! Let me help you!" exclaimed Dan. He was walking behind Runo who was carrying two lunch trays. She was looking for Julie but Dan spotted her. "Well, that looks tasty!" he added.

"I know your intention. You'll run off after taking it" said Runo and glared at him. Dan sweatdropped.

"No! I just wanted to help you!" he defended and smiled making Runo look away. "Okay! It's just that if you fell, that tasty food will get wasted!" he said and grinned at her. Runo rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what is that?!" he asked, pointing behind her. Runo glanced behind and found nothing. She looked in front to find Dan disappearing around the corner. She shook her head but then saw the bun was missing from her tray. "DAAAAAN! Ugh! I'll kill him!"

* * *

**After school hours…..**

"Why is he glaring at that paper like that?" whispered Julie to Runo. Club hours had just started and just as they came in, they saw their president frowning yet again. Before they ask, Ace beat them to it.

"Are you trying to burn that paper with your eyes?" asked Ace. Julie and Runo laughed.

Shun glared at him and retorted, "Are you trying to be funny?". This time Marucho joined the girls with their laugh. "There they go again…"

"It has pink borders! It should be a confession letter!" exclaimed Julie, eyes sparkling. Shun raised his eyebrows at her. "What? Most love letters have something pink!" Julie added and shrugged.

"May be… Never mind. It's nothing" stated Shun. "Then I want to see it!" said both Julie and Ace. "Me too!" added Runo. They were interrupted as Alice came.

"Hey guys!" greeted Alice as she entered.

"Hey Alice!" greeted everyone except Shun. Alice noticed that everything was back to normal and smiled but then she saw Shun glaring. She saw the paper in his hands and instantly went towards him.

"Hey! That's the paper I was searching for!" exclaimed Alice. "It's important! Thank goodness, you have it!" she said and smiled at him, taking the paper from him. 'That's not the smile she used to give' Shun thought and 'Hn'-ed.

"It's yours, Alice…?" questioned Runo. Alice nodded. "Oh my! Who is it for! Tell us, tell us!" urged Julie. Ace and Marucho sweatdropped at Julie while Alice laughed, nervously. Shun saw her reaction and frowned.

"Uhh… Sorry guys! It's a secret… I can't tell you yet" said Alice, smiling apologetically. "No fair!" exclaimed Julie and Runo while Marucho and Ace glanced at each other, unsurely. Shun looked outside the window.

"I'm not interested to know… now go back to work" stated Shun. He watched the clouds pass by and sighed. 'Why! Why can't I talk to her now…? I have to talk and soon! I can tell she's mad at me, that's why she's avoiding me… And who the heck is that letter for? Why do I even care…' he thought and glanced at Alice who seem to be ignoring him again.

"You'll wait after our work is done. I need to discuss some things with you, Alice" said Shun without looking up from his file. Alice and the others glanced at him.

**At the same time…..**

Keith, Mira and Baron glanced at Dan who just entered the Service club room. Mira and Baron burst out laughing as soon as they saw Dan. Keith raised his eyebrow at him.

"Uh… what happened to you eye…?"

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N **– Well… now please review and comment and share your thoughts! It's just that when I read your reviews, I get encouraged to write next chapter! ^^

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– Nah… I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…! (Sighs)…

**A/N **– Greetings everyone! Thanks a lot for reviews! I was happy to read them! And don't forget to update me about you enjoying the chapters or not! RnR! QwQ

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Dan's POV**

"Uh… what happened to your eye…?"

Great! Good question, Keith-senpai. And what's so funny to laugh that much? Anyway, they seem to be discussing something and looking at their faces, they seem happy. Well, I'm happy now that I'm off of the classes for today! It's the start of club hours! Wait… I think that was an hour ago…? I shrugged.

"Don't ask…" I said as I entered in the club room. "Stop laughing already!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at Mira and Baron. I saw Keith smirk and my eyebrow twitched when he said…

"I guess Runo is behind your black eye, Dan?" he asked. Why does it sound like a statement instead of a question…?

"You don't have to point that out! I just borrowed a bun from her tray but geez! She has to get all mad like that!" I retorted and folded my arms. 'Man! She hits hard…'

"Borrowed…? I'm pretty sure it's in your stomach now…" said Keith, rolling his eyes. "Whatever…" I muttered.

Atleast, those two had stopped laughing. Wait… Where's Alice…? Ah right… she has that punishment… She seems a little tense especially around Shun and I can say that he must have noticed that by now. Knowing her, she will just deny it… I sighed.

"Hey guys…? Don't you think Alice seems a little off around Shun…?" I asked. Keith sighed… So, he knows something…

"Well… he snapped at her…and all the others…" he replied. I had to raise my eyebrows at that while Mira and Baron looked at him for explanation. Shun… snapped…? Heh! That's new… but… on Alice?

"What happened?" I asked. Mira and Baron asked the same question, worried for Alice. I saw him close his eyes in thinking but then… no response. What?! He's asleep?!

"Hey?! Wake up, dude!" I exclaimed and he stirred. We all sweatdropped when he said, "…What…? Oh yeah… as I was saying…"…

A few minutes later, after Keith explained us, I'm sure he has cut the story short mostly, we were surprised, we glanced at each other and shrugged then everything was back to normal. "They'll be fine… I don't think they give it much of a thought" I shrugged.

"I guess so…" Keith said. I just remembered something!. "Oh hey! We are called to the Student Council room!" I told them and left, followed by others.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Yo!" greeted Dan, grinning. "What's up guys?" he added, folding his hands behind his head as he entered. He was followed by others who walked in lazily.

The student council members including Alice and Billy looked at him smiling except Shun, who lazily raised his head from his desk on which he was taking his nap of the day.

"You are late" Shun deadpanned, glaring at Dan. Dan sweatdropped. "And I told you not to wear your goggles here" said Shun, pointing the goggles on Dan's head. Dan blinked innocently while Shun gave him a bored look.

"Hey, you said don't wear your goggles in school hours and run in hallways, the last time! See, you said 'SCHOOL HOURS' not 'Club hours'!" Dan retorted, folding his arms over his chest. Shun rolled his eyes.

"Correction. I had said 'Your stupid goggles'. You forgot to mention that. And seems that your goggles failed to protect your eye" stated Shun and smirked, referring to Dan's black eye. Dan huffed. Julie giggled while Runo snickered. The others sweatdropped and before Dan could retort, Mira cut in.

"Okay cut it out! Why are we here?" asked Mira, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Marucho, go ahead… Don't mind me…"Shun said and returned to his napping, folding his hands on the desk and putting his head over them as he had a headache. Marucho nodded and smiled.

"Guys, as it's decided we'll be leaving for our picnic tomorrow! I hope you are all ready!" said Marucho.

"Of course!" exclaimed Dan and Julie while the others gave him all positive answers as they are all set. Everyone smiled at Marucho and thanked him while he blushed out of embarrassment and scratched his head, "Hehe… thanks guys!"

"So how about everyone gather at my house till eight in the morning?" asked Marucho. He got agreement from everyone.

"Hey! Where are we going?" asked an excited Julie, eyes sparkling. Most of them had the same question.

"Well, I have arranged a trip to a resort… And we'll be back on Sunday evening so we'll all be ready for school on Monday" answered Marucho.

"COOL!" exclaimed Dan and the others agreed and started chatting.

"Be QUIET or get out of here NOW" rasped Shun from the same position and threw an eraser at Dan which hit him exactly on his forehead. Everyone blinked. 'How did he do that…?' they thought while Keith dragged Dan out before he yell out. "HEY!" can be heard through the hallway caused by Dan, leaving the others sweatdropping.

* * *

"Okay girls! Let's go! We have a lot of work!" exclaimed Julie, excitedly. The girls looked at her questioningly at the word 'we'. Julie rolled her eyes at them. They were now in Service club room with Runo and Julie carrying their bags to leave the school.

"Hellooo? I need to buy some things for tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Runo and Mira looked at her, baffled. 'Buy some things' means 'shopping'…' they both thought.

"Oh, really? Actually, I wanted to get some groceries. I can come with you, Julie" said Alice. "Me too" said Runo, smiling now. "I'm in, I guess… but for only an hour. Brother needs to pack and me too". Julie brightened up, "Sure!"

"Uhh… Shun said he wanted me to wait…" said Alice.

"That's fine! I'll text him that you are with us on some 'urgent business' Ace can handle whatever your work was. Let's go!" exclaimed Julie. Alice nodded unsurely and grabbed her bag and left the room with the girls, locking it. All the members left early today a while ago.

* * *

Shun glared at his cell phone, intensely. The girls had left half an hour ago and Alice was nowhere to be found but now he know why. Ace just packed up his things to leave the school and looked at Shun. "Hey, Kaichou. I'm leaving…".

He backed up as he saw Shun's glare was turned from his phone towards him. "Uh… bye for now…" he said and left through the door. 'Now what happened to him…? And he said he wanted to talk to Alice but…where is she? I do know that there is something off about her… mostly around Shun. Anyway, I'll just go home and sleep… I hope we get enough rest and enjoy the trip' he thought as he reached for his bike.

On the other hand, Shun closed his eyes, aggravated. He smacked his fist on his desk and stood up, angrily. He saw Ace had left just when he received a message from Julie, which said…

\- Hey, Shun! Sorry, I had to borrow Alice for today as I need her to come with us so I'm taking her with me. I hope you don't mind. Can you tell the work you needed Alice for, to Ace? Bye-Bye! See ya tomorrow! ;)'.

'How can she do this?! Any girl could have waited till mid night if I tell them to wait and she…? What an excuse! She ignored MY order? Heh… whatever… I can talk tomorrow on the trip' he thought and stood up but could feel that he was disappointed. He packed his bag and left the office.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"GOOD MORNING Guys!" exclaimed Dan as entered Marucho's mansion as soon as he saw his friends in Marukura's BIG living room.

Everyone was already present surprising Dan that he was the one who came last. They were sitting silently mostly. Girls occupied the couch while Shun, Ace and Keith sat away from the girls as far as possible to get away from their whisperings. Baron and Billy sat on the couch next to the girls and often join in their conversation.

"Do you have to be so loud this early?" asked Shun with closed eyes as he sat on a chair crossing his arms over his chest. Dan rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh come on! Do you have to be so grouchy this early?" he retorted earning snickers and giggles from the others. Shun opened his eyes and glanced at others. Dan was expecting some witty comment from Shun but Shun merely glanced at him and replied, monotonously, "I'm not grouchy…"

That left the others surprised including Dan. "Oyi? Are you really Shun?" asked Dan, looking at Shun, raising his eyebrow. He got "…Hn" for an answer. They all sweatdropped while Alice, Keith and Ace gave him a long stare. 'Yup, he is definitely Shun…' they thought.

"Hello masters and mistresses. Master Marucho is awaiting your presence. Please follow me" said Kato. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Kato out to the front of the house.

* * *

The atmosphere filled with excitement as soon as they saw a smiling Marucho waiting for them beside a grey minivan. They all reached Marucho, smiling and grinning and greeted him. They all thanked Kato then, "Hop in!" exclaimed Marucho.

"Here is your bag Master Marucho and I apologize I-…" started Kato but Marucho cut him off.

"It's all right, Kato. I know Mom and Dad are on a trip so you have to take care of here until then… so you can't come, I understand" said Marucho, taking his bag and smiled.

Marucho sat on the passenger seat beside one of his chauffer, who greeted him smilingly, "Hello, Master Marucho". Marucho nodded and greeted back, "Oh hello, Fujiki-san. Sorry for the trouble". Fujiki only shook his head in return and smiled, cheerfully.

They all had kept their bags in the back space of the van for luggage. The van had twelve seats including driver and passenger seat so there were ten seats at the back and only one door for entering the back seats. Behind the driver's seat, there were three joined seats and similar with the passenger seat which made it three seats on both sides leaving some space between. On the last row there were two pairs of seat separating them with a mini fridge in between them. Over all, it was spacious and comfortable but about the seating arrangements…

Most of them dived for the window seats, namely, Dan, Runo, Billy, Alice and Keith… yeah… surprising… Billy entered first and sat at the window behind passenger seat while Julie hopped beside him, checking something in her purse. Keith followed next and sat at the left window behind driver's seat and Mira sat beside him. Ace saw the empty seat beside Keith and Mira as he entered and plopped down. Alice went for the back seat but found that Shun was already sitting on the seat she wanted. She pouted and turned towards the last window seat and found Runo sitting there. She sighed but atleast she can sit beside Runo when Dan zoom passed her and literally dived for the seat. She and Runo sweatdropped as they knew he sat there for fridge. Alice sighed and took the only remaining seat that was beside Shun. So, they sat as, (from passenger seat's side) –Marucho- Billy, Julie, Baron- Shun, Alice- (Fridge)- Dan, Runo- Keith, Mira, Ace. (A/N- I hope you got…? ^^')

* * *

As they departed, the van became lively. It was an hour ride. As usual, Dan and Runo were arguing; Julie, Billy and Baron were chatting happily as they were reading about the place they were going. Ace and Mira had started their 'intelligent' arguments about who is better while Keith ignored them as he put his headphones on. Shun had seen Alice's reluctance to sit beside him and closed his eyes, frowning and crossed his arms while Alice was reading a romance and mystery novel, completely immersed in the book. Yep, it was usual…

Alice giggled causing Shun to look at her. She put her fringe behind her ear; picked up the chocolate stick and put it in her mouth. She looked completely into her 'book land', Shun noted. Suddenly Alice glanced at him to find him looking at her. "Did you say something, Shun? Oh yeah… Sorry I couldn't wait yesterday… did Ace do the work you wanted me to do?" she asked.

"Why didn't you wait?" asked Shun, catching her off guard. 'Did she forget I had said that I need to discuss something?' he thought. Alice smiled nervously.

"I… well… the girls were going for some shopping and I wanted to buy some groceries. So, Julie said-…" she started but Shun cut her off.

"I got her message. But you have my number, why didn't YOU text me instead?" he asked, plainly. Alice looked at her book. Shun sighed. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know you are ignoring me. But why…?" he asked, his voice hard.

Alice looked up at him surprised then sighed while Shun smirked at her reaction. He had hit the point. "I'm not ignoring you…" she said.

"You have your duties and there are a lot of things you go through and think regularly… So I thought that you wanted your peace and I was annoying you…" she explained, closing her book. "Your fan girls confronted… I mean… I'm getting less glares from your fan girls now!" she joked and smiled.

Shun sighed. 'I see… fan girls… but what about when we are in the office? Wait… I had said her to be considerate… so she thinks that she might disturb me… But then why I'm I annoyed more by this?' he thought and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his headache returned when he heard Dan and Runo's yelling.

"It was immature of me to say those things that day… Don't think it was your fault. How should I make it up to you?" he asked, looking in front. 'What am I saying…?' he thought.

Alice blinked. His words left her surprised. 'Is he apologizing…?' she thought. One thing she had known by now that Shun Kazami rarely use words like 'Thank you' and 'Sorry' and instead he always make it up for his mistakes. Well, he barely make any mistakes anyway…

Alice giggled which made Shun frown. 'Did she know how hard it is for me to apologize?' he thought. "No need, Shun. I don't want this from my rival… but… I want to know one thing though…" she said, raising her eyebrows.

'What? She doesn't want me to apologize?' Shun masked his surprise with a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked.

"How do you study? I wanted to know your technique…" said Alice. Shun stared at her and then chuckled, holding his laugh. She looked away from him and added "It's not that I'll copy your style or something…" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well…" he started. She looked at him with her big eyes, intrigued for his answer. He smirked.

"I'm a born genius"…

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– Woohoo! Done! So… I'm waiting for my reviews everyone! Don't forget to express your thoughts and if you have any questions… just write it in review or pm me! Thank you! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– Of course, I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I was so happy to read them! The reviews tell me you like my stories and makes me feel great! Thank you! And don't forget to review at the end please! Happy reading!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**No one's POV**

"AWESOME!"

"COOL!"

"OMG!"

"WOW!"

"Let's go Guys!" exclaimed Marucho and grinned as he saw his friends' surprised and smiling faces.

All the members stared at the beautiful resort in front of them which looked more like an Inn. It was big… very big… surrounded by beautiful scenery and beach not far away from them. Marucho had told them that it's not one of his private beach and resort as it's under renovation and a little far away so he had arranged this one for themselves. Any complains…? Nah…

"It's an inn…?" asked Ace. Marucho laughed a little.

"Well, they called it resort…" he said. The others looked at him, smilingly.

Marucho got too much 'Thank you's' resulting him to scratch the back of his head and smile sheepishly at his friends. "Okay, okay guys. You are all always welcome and you guys deserve it for your hard works" he said. He got smiles and grins again. He added, "Let's get inside!"

"DAN! BARON! Not towards the beach! In the resort! IDIOTS!" exclaimed Runo. Keith grabbed both of their shirt collars from the back before they run away. Dan and Baron put their hands up in defense. "Okay! Okay!" while the others sweatdropped. Billy was taking pictures already.

Marucho was already inside, talking at the reception and saw his friends walking towards them. "Guys, we have the second floor for ourselves. Let's go up!"

"Alright!" exclaimed everyone except Shun, Ace and Keith. Billy was taking pictures of Dan and Baron who had bumps on their heads courtesy of Runo. The girls giggled looking at them while the boys shook their heads except Billy.

Once they reached and looked around in awe, Marucho explained, "We have three bedrooms here so… We have to share… There weren't any extra rooms but don't worry, they are big enough-…"

"That's fine! We don't mind, Marucho!" said Julie, enthusiastically and the others agreed with her.

"We girls can share one and boys can have the other two" said Alice. The girls grinned. "Come on, let's go girls! We need to get ready for the beach! We take that one!" said Julie, pointing at the corner room. A chorus of agreements was heard and the girls left grabbing their bags.

"We meet outside the resort in thirty minutes!" exclaimed Julie from the door and closed it without waiting for reply. The boys blinked and shrugged.

The boys glanced at each other. "How about we split as student council and service club…?" asked Shun. The others shrugged and agreed.

"We take that one!" said Dan, pointing at the other corner room opposite of the girls, leaving the middle one for the Student council group. "Okay…"

* * *

**Half hour later…**

"Where are the girls?" asked Dan, glancing at the beach eagerly and tapped his foot impatiently. The boys were wearing beach shorts with light short sleeved t-shirts. Dan had his green rimmed goggles on his head.

"Will you stop that?" asked Shun, glaring at Dan and as usual Dan ignored him.

"Hey why do you always wear green?" asked Dan, looking at Shun.

"Says the one who always wear red. And it's olive green" retorted Shun, rolling his eyes.

"I like to wear red! It makes me look hot, you know" Dan pointed out, grinning.

"Aa… my eyes are rolling… Look, those aunties are eyeing you, hot boy…"

"HEY! Look at that side Dude!" exclaimed Dan, waving his hand towards a group of girls and winked. The said girls blushed as they glanced at all the boys and giggled. Some of them waved at Shun and Keith and left, much to Shun's dismay.

"What are you doing, you Idiot! Stop it. It's embarrassing" said Shun. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the other boys waving and smirking at the girls. 'Seriously?!' he thought.

Keith and Ace glanced at each other. They had just heard their argument two minutes ago. They sweatdropped while Billy recorded the scenes in his camcorder. They were saved by girls arriving.

"Sorry for the wait! You know Julie…" said Alice as she approached and smiled apologetically. She was wearing a loose off shoulder white top with a short purple halter top under it and light blue beach shorts and a pair of purple flats. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Runo, Mira and Julie followed after her, chatting and smiling. Runo wore a light blue bat wing top which had white and gray horizontal strips with a white shorts and flats. Her hair tied in two low pigtails, loosely. Mira wore a pale yellow halter top and jean shorts with a pair of yellow flats and sunglasses over her head. Julie wore a short pink tank top, showing her stomach and off-white shorts with pink flats. Her hair was left loose and wore a hat and sunglasses.

"You girls look amazing!" exclaimed Dan, giving them a 'thumbs up'. Keith smiled and agreed. "And Cute" he added.

"What about hot… and se-…?" asked Julie but pouted when interrupted. "JULIE?!" scolded the other girls and blushed when they saw boys glancing at them.

"What! How will we catch the boys' attention? See, there are so cute guys! I told you guys to wear bikini! But you-…" started Julie but was cut off when Runo cover Julie mouth.

"Uhh… Okay! Let's go!" exclaimed Alice, awkwardly and followed Dan who ran ahead with Baron. "YEAH! Let's settle it!".The others followed suit.

* * *

Alice and Mira were sitting beside each other under a tree. Alice was reading her book, leaning on her long chair. Mira glanced at the others playing in water. Dan, Baron, Runo and Julie were in water. Ace was helping Marucho making sand castle with Shun talking with them. Keith was… sleeping under a tree. Mira pulled on her headphones and closed her eyes. Seems like everyone's enjoying and relaxing.

Alice glanced up to see Shun was standing a few meters away with Marucho and Ace and he was looking at her…? The others started crowding near the three boys. She recalled their conversation in the van.

_**Flash back…**_

"…I'm a born genius…"

Alice looked in front. "Hmm…" she muttered.

"And you have defied the president's order last time… So…" he stated and smirked. Alice looked at him, surprised for a moment then raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't tell me there is punishment for that also?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Hm…" he smirked wider. She searched for any hint of humor on his face but found none.

"You sure know how to abuse your power over others" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged.

"You sure know how to disobey orders" he countered.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh for person like me to carry out punishments along with club activities…?" she tried, eyes sparkling with hope. He almost fell for her innocent look.

"Nice acting… but rules are rules, Alice-chan…" he said smirking, patting her head and looked outside the window. "But I might reconsider… if you beat me in volleyball…" he added.

Alice instantly agreed. "You're on then!" she exclaimed then turned to others. "Listen guys! We are having a volleyball match! Who is up to beat up the Kaichou?" she asked. Several hands rose up.

Shun raised his eyebrows. "Really now? Beat up? That's a little harsh, don't you think…?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I am!" exclaimed Dan and surprisingly Ace as well.

"Why did you both sit together?! You start challenging each other on anything! It's like you both think alike! Why!" whined Julie, narrowing her eyes a little at Shun and Alice who raised their eyebrows. They blinked and said, "We do not!" at the same time.

"…"

"See! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOWWW!"

"It's entertaining. Pass me some chips, will ya?"

"KEITH!"

_**End of flash back…..**_

* * *

What a colorful ride they all had...

Alice was immersed in her book when the book was snatched away. "Hey!" she frowned and looked up to see Runo who grinned with the book in her hand.

"It's time for match, Alice" said Runo and pointed to the others who were already gathered. Mira put off her music and stood up, stretching and smirked. Alice followed suit. "Alright! Let's go then!"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"How come it's girls against boys…?" asked Alice, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. She was standing with the girls on her side opposite of boys, with the net between them.

"Ha! I'm not so delighted to be teamed up with Shun… but I'm more excited to beat the girls!" exclaimed Dan and grinned. Shun rolled his eyes then smirked, "Same here"

Alice sighed. "Okay… but we are uneven…" she said, pointing out that they are only four girls and seven boys. Marucho stood out.

"I'll be the referee by the way…" he said and left to the side.

"And I'll be on girls' team" said Keith as he went on the girls' side.

"YAY!" all the girls' cheered and hi-fived. Keith smirked at the other boys and pointed his thumb down. "I don't know why but I'm all excited to beat you all. Don't expect me to go easy on you, alright?" he said.

"Confident, aren't we? Too bad… you are going down" Shun retorted back and smirked.

"We gonna win alright! If you lose, which you will, you have to carry out our orders whatever that is!" exclaimed Dan, grinning. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?" he exclaimed.

"You mean like a wager?" asked Julie. Dan nodded. "Okay girls and Keith-senpai! We HAVE to WIN no matter what!" she exclaimed, her eyes blazing. Her team looked at her shocked that she was this much excited to play volleyball for the first time.

"Is this really beach volleyball or a battle…?" asked Baron to Billy who gulped.

"I… don't care… Just DON'T let them win, BOYS! If you don't want to go shopping! Please!" exclaimed Billy, looking at the boys. Then… there was a glaring contest between the two teams…

Ace, who was quiet the whole time, said, "Uhh… Can we just start? Your stupid arguments are attracting a lot of attention… and girls… and boys… with stars in their eyes…"

Marucho sweatdropped. He blew the whistle, taking the charge and said, "No more talk! The wager is that… the losing team follows the wining team's order for… a day. And we don't have extra players so try not to get hurt or you lose a player and have to play with one player short! The game will be for forty minutes. The team having more points in forty minutes than the other team, wins. Got it? Let's start!".

With that, the ball flew in the air, served by Mira towards the boys indicating the start of the game…

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed after the game started and both the teams don't look like they will back down anytime soon. They sweated and panted but that's not the concern anymore… They have gathered a large amount of crowd and a new set of fan girls and fan boys as well… who were cheering for them at the moment. On the other hand, both the teams were having a quick break courtesy of Marucho. He sensed there was another bickering coming up so he interrupted.

"Okay! Break over!" he said.

"Score for boys- 12 and …girls- 10" said Marucho and sweatdropped as he watched the match. 'This is more like a battle for dominance…' he thought. The match resumed with the girls glaring and boys smirking except Keith. The ball was served again by Shun who smirked at Alice.

Alice watched as the ball was tossed in the air and Shun had served on their blind spot which was going to get the boys more points so… She ran to get it. Both teams watched surprised as she ran towards the ball and try to hit back.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

Shun watched as she was going to collide with a pole as her foot slipped on sand and she seemed oblivious to it or chose to ignore it… "Alice!"

Alice realized it too late… and she was falling. That's it now… She closed her eyes, ready for the impact. She was sure her head is going to hit but then… nothing happened. She heard several gasps causing her to open her eyes and found out that she hadn't hit the pole and was in mid-air. She looked at her friends who had a surprised yet relieved faces except Shun who was relieved yet frowning and stood just a foot away from her. Someone had broken her fall and that someone was holding her by the waist…

"Are you alright?"…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Who's it…? Well… you'll know in next chapter! But you have to review and tell me how the chapter was… And you can also pm me for any suggestions, thoughts or just anything! Thank you everyone for reading! Please review so that I can update soon… ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– Of course, I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I was so happy to read them! The reviews tell me you like my stories and make me feel great and encouraged! Thank you!

And… I have a bad habit of cliffhangers… Man! I tried to break the habit but I can't stop suddenly… I'm sorry! I'm trying! I'm trying! So to make it up to you guys, here is the long chapter for the reviewers and favs and followers! And don't forget to review at the end please! Happy reading! And stay happy! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**No one's POV**

"Are you alright?"…

Alice blinked and turned her head to the source of the voice. She saw a boy with silver hair that was almost brushing his shoulders and green eyes staring down at her and he was holding her by the waist. She blushed.

"Y-Yes…" she answered and stood straight while the boy still held her waist and smiled at her.

"You can let go now" came a voice. Both the teens turned to look at Keith who spoke.

Keith was standing beside Shun who didn't look too happy. The boy withdrew his hands and glanced at Shun as he felt Shun's glare on him. Well, Shun was glaring at him intensely.

"Uhh… Thank you…" said Alice, breaking the silence.

"I'm Klaus and you are welcome, Miss…?" said Klaus, facing her.

"Oh, I'm Alice!" Alice introduced and smiled.

"Hey! Is that really you Klaus-san?" asked Marucho, gaining attention of the others.

"Oh hey! It's you Marucho! Long time no see" greeted Klaus and smiled at Marucho.

"Finished introducing? Now, let's go continue" Shun stated, crossing his arms over his chest and turned around. It was obvious he didn't like the new guy… Keith glanced at him and sighed when…

"Nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, how about you accompany me for dinner tonight, Miss Alice? For saving you?" asked Klaus as he faced Alice.

The whole gang looked at him with shock evident on their faces, even Julie. Alice stared at Klaus surprised and Shun… turned around abruptly and looked menacingly at Klaus. Before anything happens, Keith jumped in.

"Uhh… Mister Klaus? We are actually in the middle of something and she's with us. So-…" said Keith but was interrupted by Klaus.

"My apologies. So, Alice-san, I will meet you at Sea Buzz café at 9?" asked Klaus, pointing at the said café and smiled at Alice.

Silence…

"Okay… Just because you saved me, Mister Klaus…" said Alice.

Everyone's mouth opened in surprise. They gaped at the scene in their front. Even Keith's eyes widened in surprise and Shun is another story. His fists were clenched while he showed no emotion except glaring at Klaus.

"Uhh… Let's go Alice-chan" Keith broke the silence as he grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her away as he saw Shun was about to step forward.

* * *

**Later…**

**After the game…**

"WOOHOO! We WON!" exclaimed the boys except Shun.

"Yeah! Because of Shun. He's the one who got the last point! Thanks man!" exclaimed Baron while the others agreed. Dan put his arm over Shun's shoulder.

"HA! Now you girls have to do what we say! AWESOME!" yelled Dan, fist pumping. Shun smirked triumphantly while the other boys cheered.

On the other hand, girls sighed. They were just a score behind boys but time ended and Shun finished it with a blow.

"Okay, okay. You are cheering too much, boys. We are just a point behind" said Mira, a little ticked off when Ace smirked in her direction.

"Ofcourse, winners will cheer, Mira. Don't be jealous now…" stated Ace and smirked wide.

"Shut up. You won because of Shun, if you failed to notice…" said Runo, glaring at Dan.

"Whatever! But we won! Haha!" exclaimed Dan and grinned, as if he had won a lottery.

The rest of the gang sweatdropped at their arguments. Keith glanced at Shun. He watched how Shun had played after the encounter with Klaus. His blows and serves were too powerful as if he was attacking the ball with unnecessary force.

Keith smirked. 'Well, this is interesting…' he thought then he remembered their wager. "Wait… I played from girls side but that 'following your orders' doesn't apply to me right?" he asked, looking at the boys.

The boys glanced at each other than at Keith. "Of course it applies to you too! The bet was 'losing team follow orders of winning team for a day'… And you lost! Hey guys! We get to order Keith as well! COOL!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Dan.

Keith fell on his knees on the sand, devastated. He was just helping the girls… Too bad they lost. 'Anyway, I'll get back at them' he thought and smirked, thinking of revenge…

"Stop it everyone!" exclaimed Alice. The others looked at her then. "So… we lost… what we have to do?" she asked, looking at the boys. The boys looked at them with smirks, except Keith who was also looking at the boys.

"Oh I know! How about calling us 'Master' first?" suggested Dan.

The girls looked at him with surprised face and Keith had a shocked face then he glared at Dan. They were clearly objecting the idea and shook their head at Dan saying 'NO'.

The girls looked at the other boys thinking they'll reject the idea but…

"I like the idea" said Ace. Then there were chorus of agreements from the boys except Shun, much to the girls' dismay. Shun sighed.

"Well… we all are tired. So, let's go and take break for an hour" said Shun. The girls smiled gratefully at him. "But first bring us some juice" he added and smirked before walking towards their inn.

The boys grinned and ordered them specific juices that they like while the girls glared at them but followed reluctantly, sighing and followed the boys inside.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Julie as she slumped on a chair.

"I'll beat that Stupid Dan now! He's just sitting around and ordering us! He's ordering food non-stop! And he is treating me like a servant!" complained Runo, flailing her hands madly and slumped down on couch.

"They are taking advantage of the bet! When this is over, I'll surely beat that Ace up!" exclaimed Mira, as she plopped down on the couch beside Runo.

The girls glanced at Keith who was sitting on a spare chair across them and was… READING?! He looked at them. "Why are you girls looking at me like that?" he asked with a book still in his hands.

"Brother, How come you are not working? And how come you are READING?" asked Mira and blinked.

"Haha. Very funny, Little sister. You sound like I never read… And about working… it's a secret" he said, putting his index finger on his lips and winked at them. "Now excuse me…" he added and resumed his reading, leaving the girls in suspense.

"Oh… guys… I'm just about to bring sandwiches for them. I'll bring for you too" said Alice, as she made her way towards the small kitchen adjacent to their living room, which was surprisingly stocked. What can you expect when your friend is Marucho…

"Wait… Aren't you tired, Alice?" asked Runo, leaning on the couch. Alice was about to answer when the door opened revealing boys who were talking among themselves. The boys glanced at the girls to found them sitting.

"Oh, Hey girls! Uh… Runo…? Where are my sandwiches?" asked Dan. The others stared at him with sweatdrops. And… he was answered with a pillow on his face… "OWW!"

The other boys shook their heads at him and made themselves comfortable, saying something like…

"Make way for Masters, ladies!" exclaimed Billy, plopping down on couch which earned him a glare.

Alice shook her head and sighed. She looked the other side to see Shun looking at her plainly then his eyes narrowed at her then he looked the other way.

'…What happened to him? He hasn't spoken with me since the game… and looks like he's ignoring me…? But what did I do to him?' she thought and sighed as she walked past him to bring sandwiches.

* * *

Alice hummed as she rummaged the fridge. She took the cool water bottle out and drank some water from it. Sighing, she closed the fridge door then…

"EH?!" she exclaimed and jerked back as she saw Shun leaning on the counter beside the refrigerator. 'How did he come without making any noise!' she thought and blinked while Shun crossed his arms.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded while Shun shook his head.

"I was just standing here. I came to help you carry sandwiches" he said, his expression plain.

"Oh" muttered Alice, fidgeting a little as Shun kept looking at her. "Uh… thanks" she added, smiling slightly and awkwardly then turn to the sandwiches that were kept on the counter.

"Why did you do that?" he suddenly asked.

Alice turned to face him and found him standing a foot away from her. 'When did he move here…? And what is he saying?' she thought and looked up at him. "…Do what?" she asked.

"Going out with that Klaus guy?" he asked, frowning.

"Hey! It's just a dinner and I'm just repaying him…" retorted Alice. She frowned.

"Yeah, right" he stated, sarcastically. "Anyway, did you delivered that love letter of yours?" he questioned.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Love letter…? Wha…? Wait… Oh that" she answered, finally realizing what he was asking. She laughed and added, putting her index finger on her lips, "It's a secret…"

Shun frowned and take a step towards her. "Who is it for?" he pressed, his voice firm. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you it's-…" she said…

"Never mind. Why are you doing these things? Like that love letter and then you ignore my order and stood me up and now that Klaus guy?" he asked, cutting her off as he stood in front of her.

Alice backed up but then she was trapped between the counter and Shun. They were a foot apart. She tried to side step when…

"Is he from our class? I mean the guy you wrote that letter for. I'm just asking so that I know his name. What if he's a delinquent or something?" he said.

As soon as he said that, he frowned. Why was he saying these things anyway? This is so unlike him. 'When did I started questioning a girl like this?! I think I'm thinking too much about her and her safety as she always gets in trouble and because of that I'm losing my sanity? I should stop this. And to stop this I should stay away from her' he thought.

Alice blushed at the close proximity. "N-No! I just can't tell you guys yet… Even Dan and the others don't know except Keith-senpai! Wait… 'He'? It's not w-what you t-think!" she explained, stammering and blushing as she realized what he meant at the end.

Shun raised his eyebrows staring down at the blushing girl. "Then-…" started Shun but was cut off by Dan's voice.

"Hey! Uhh… am I interrupting something…? Well, I just want sandwiches…" said Dan, looking at both the teens standing in front of each other and Alice trapped between Shun and the counter. He smiled slyly at Shun who glared at Dan. He grabbed the tray from the counter. "Okay… continue" he added before heading out.

Alice took the chance and slipped aside. She grabbed the tray hurriedly and left. "I'll tell you all when the time comes!" she exclaimed before exiting.

Shun sighed. 'She always run away from me like that…' he thought and left. He put his hands in pockets while thinking along the way. 'Why did I do that? …I just don't feel right about that Klaus guy… And she's going with him! He suddenly comes and asks her out… They'll just have dinner, but it just doesn't feel right with me…' he thought as he went back to others.

On the other hand, Alice held her hand on her heart and exhaled deeply. 'What was that just now…? And god knows what he might be thinking! Shun was totally acting weird. I guess, he must be concerned and feels responsible as I'm his classmate… He still seems angry as he thinks I had ignored his order last time! But I still have to face punishment. Anyway, I should go back…' she thought and entered their living room with more sandwiches. 'These sandwiches will stop Dan from spreading rumors… right?'

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Stop talking while eating, you IDIOTS!" exclaimed Runo to Dan, Baron and Billy.

"Mmm-hmm" they answered her. She sighed and went back to talk with the girls.

Keith was still reading but was eating his sandwich at the same time. He glanced up to look at the noisy boys. "Will you just shut up?" he asked.

Dan raised his eyebrow at him. "Nope… what will you do?" he asked, smirking. Keith sighed.

"Why do I even bother… Idiot is always idiot…" said Keith and shook his head. Dan sweatdropped. They were interrupted when…

'SMACK!'

Shun had hit Dan on the head just when he entered. "How many times you must be reminded not to speak with your mouth full?" asked Shun. He grabbed one sandwich and sat on the couch while Dan mumbled something.

"Hey! We are gonna play a game! There's a competition in the evening and the reward is something big!" exclaimed Dan, after he gulped down his food.

"What game?" asked Alice as she put the tray in front of a grinning Dan. She glanced around for a place to sit when her eyes landed on Shun who looking at her as she asked the question. He moved and made space for her to sit.

'It's already awkward for me to look at him after his questioning… and he seems unaffected… and now he's making space for me beside him! …He's totally weird…' thought Alice but sat beside Shun reluctantly without looking at him and keeping some space between them which was difficult as the couch was already cramped even though it was large…

"Actually, it's that haunted house type game… Well, in this case, it's haunted forest… It will start at 7 pm. It's dark enough for the game at that time. And we sighed up our names… Well, he did" explained Billy and pointed at Dan with his thumb.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone even Shun and Keith, mostly glaring at Dan who sweatdropped and laughed, nervously. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well… the more the merrier…? Come on! It'll be fun…!" said Dan, unsurely. There were groans and glares thrown towards him… and some punches as well…

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all seated lazily.

"Well… I'm going to take a nap" stated Shun as he stood up.

His shoulder brushed Alice's but he left without even glancing at her. She sighed relieved as he didn't bring anything up again. Her heart seemed to beat fast when he is near her. 'Because he has that intimidating presence…' she thought as she saw him walk to his room. He sure has good looks and carries his 'hot-shot' attitude everywhere…

"Don't disturb me. And girls and Keith, take some rest and then we can continue the wager. We'll meet in two hours here" he added and closed the bedroom door he shared with the boys.

"So… let's go then! Well, I'm tired…" said Dan, who had bumps on his head and went to his shared room. The others followed his suit soon.

Girls were most relieved. They cleaned up the room hurriedly and went to their room. Alice sat and her bed and sighed while the Mira and Runo were already out cold on their beds. Julie yawned.

"I'm too tired now… Oh yeah! Alice? What are you wearing for your date with that cute guy? Klaus, right? I'll help you to dress" said Julie and smiled. Alice looked at her and smiled.

"Do I need to dress up? It's just a dinner, Julie… And I'm not really interested in going. It's just that he suddenly asked and I had to repay so…" explained Alice and sighed.

"For saving you? Hmm…" said Julie and laid on her bed. "So you are just repaying him… Does that mean you had repaid Shun for saving you as well?" questioned Julie.

Alice looked thoughtful and nodded. "…I think so. Hey, Julie? Why is he angry?" asked Alice referring to Shun. Julie raised her eyebrow.

"Angry? He's the same… Did something happen?" she inquired. Alice shook her head, "…Nothing"

"So Alice? Do you like someone? There are many boys in school who want to ask you out you know" said Julie but then sweatdropped when she saw Alice dozing off on her bed. She sighed and lay back on her bed.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

It was almost five when the gang met up in their living room, all refreshed. They slept more than they thought. It seems they were all too tired.

"Yosh! Let's go for a swim!" exclaimed Dan as he stepped out of his room in red swim shorts and an unzipped thin white jacket. He ruffled his hair and grinned at Runo who was facing him.

"Hey Runo! Go change in your swim wear everyone! Sun will set soon! Let's enjoy some warm water" he said, heading towards the exit. "Come fast!" he said before walking out.

Shun and Ace followed Dan. Shun wore black shorts with a sleeveless off white t-shirt and Ace wore blue swim shorts with loose short sleeved pale yellow t-shirt.

The other boys followed behind them carrying some stuff like mats and towels with them. Billy and Baron ran out only wearing brown and purple swim shorts while Marucho wore white shorts and blue t-shirt. Keith wore dark blue shorts with an open white jacket like Dan. They all left leaving the girls.

"Uhh… Mira? Please don't wear too revealing clothes, alright?" said Keith which sounded as an order. He glanced at Mira then others. The girls giggled at him for being so overprotective of his sister. "And you girls as well" he said before he left.

"Yes. Yes. Anyway, they… look…" said Mira, rolling her eyes.

"So HOT!" exclaimed Julie, smirking, causing the girls to blush slightly.

"Julie! What about your crush on Billy?" asked Runo, crossing her arms. Julie laughed.

"Hey! I was just complimenting them! No wonder with the girls having crush on them! Well, I just said my thoughts loudly unlike you guys! Just admit it Runo. You are thinking the same for Dan, right?" asked Julie, smiling slyly at Runo who blushed red. Then she turned to Mira and before she could speak…

"Don't say a word Julie. Let's change and go!" exclaimed Mira and dashed to their room followed by Runo. Alice and Julie laughed.

"So, Alice… let's go and see the other hotties on the beach!" exclaimed Julie while Alice shook her head, giggling and went in the room followed by Julie.

* * *

After a while, they met up with boys, gaining attention and compliments. Runo was arguing with Julie about her swim wear when Dan interrupted.

"You look cute" he said causing Runo to blush hard. She was wearing a yellow bikini and her hair loosely flowing in her back. There was a faint pink color on Dan's cheeks but he ran off before saying, "Let's go swim!"

The other girls giggled. Alice and Mira were wearing halter neck purple and maroon bikini tops with light yellow and white short shorts as they don't want it to be too revealing. Alice had her hair tied up with a black ribbon while Mira's was the same except she wore a black head band. And well… Runo lost the bet so she had to wear what Julie offered. And Julie wore a pink bikini… obviously…

The girls just walked around in water leisurely and watched the boys having swim contest, with some of their new found fan girls cheering for them, except Keith who was sitting under a tree over a towel and was reading again. They chatted for some time when Alice heard Keith calling her.

Alice excused herself and started walking towards Keith when she crashed into somebody, as she was looking at some girl who was glaring at her and thinking that why the girl was glaring at her.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" Alice apologized when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you Klaus-san. Hi" she greeted. "Well I have to go!" she said but then…

Billy's volleyball slipped from his hands and landed in water with a splash as he and Baron stared at the scene in front of them, gaping.

The girls running in water stopped abruptly as they stared in front of them with shocked faces.

Keith who was lying on his towel, stood up abruptly, surprised. Marucho's cell phone fell from his hand, surprised. Ace's eyes widened and he was standing beside Shun who looked VERY pissed… Well… the reason…

Klaus was hugging Alice…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Aww… I had to stop here! Well… it got long while writing and I wanted continue but then I saw it exceeded over 3500 words so… I stopped… (Sighs)… Anyway, I will be waiting for reviews! Well, I tried to make a better chapter so please REVIEW already! Thanks a lot! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **– Of course, I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello everyone! I would like to thank AliceGI, Innocnt, Sheya Mckell, , LisaxShun, lavansenk, alicexshun fan, 8melody23, violet2971 and guests for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them. Well, actually I always like to thank to the reviewers by sending a pm to them! And also thanks for the favs and follows!

So, On with the story!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**No one's POV**

"…"

Alice's eyes were wide and she was too stunned to move as Klaus embraced her. She blushed when he started to speak, still embracing her. She blinked when he stopped talking and soon he let go of her. She smiled at him.

The others gaped at the scene in front of them, their eyes wide. They saw as Klaus let go of Alice and were too surprised when Alice smiled at him and also waved her hand at him as he left, giving him a smile.

On the other hand, Shun frowned, anger evident on his face and his fists clenched at the sight. He saw Alice walk towards Keith and sat with him, talking about something. He averted his gaze when Dan called his name and turn to him. He found that his friends had resumed their tasks so he did the same and went towards Dan.

Meanwhile, Alice smiled at Keith as she sat down while Keith raised his eyebrow at her. "What was that just now…?" he asked.

"Ah, I was surprised as well… but then he told me his reason… He was just making his best friend jealous who he likes… That's the reason he invited me to the dinner I guess…" explained Alice.

"Hmm… but that's making things complicated…" he muttered glancing at Shun who was looking their way…

Alice looked at Keith questioningly then shrugged. "Keith-senpai, why did you call me?" she asked.

"Actually, the lines you wrote are quite good… but I think this needs some changes" said Keith as he showed the book he was reading previously to Alice. Alice nodded as they continued discussing.

* * *

**Some time later…**

The sun had already set and the gang was standing where the completion was held. They had gone to their inn to bath and change clothes to get ready for the game. The boys were wearing simple plain t-shirts and either Khakis or cargo pants while the girls wore loose tops and either shorts or capris. They were exited except Shun who had 'don't care' look on his face. Well… no one asked Alice about Klaus yet…

"GOOD EVENING FOLKS!" greeted the announcer from the stage. The audience cheered. "It's time for our monthly tournament! For our game 'PARADISE?'! Participants! Please step towards the booth at the side after I explain the rules! Each team will have two partners, a boy and a girl! It's a couples' game ofcourse!" he explained, excited and the crowd cheered loudly.

That's when the gang's excitement turned to surprised one and glanced at the large poster behind the announcer with the wide eyes. Then the whole gang turned their heads towards Dan, glaring. Dan gulped and sweated at the intense glares and looked to the front. He TRIED to ignore the glares, which was difficult and before anyone could say anything, the announcer spoke up.

"And this month we have some new high schoolers' joining us! So EXCITING! MORE COMPETITION for our Awesome MYSTERY PRIZE!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered loudly except the gang but their eyes lit up at the words 'mystery prize' when…

"Now I hope the couples are ready to face the challenge! Participants, please go and line up at the booth with your partners! So that they write your team names! Then I shall explain further" said the announcer and grinned at the audience, earning squeals from the girls when someone from the crowd asked…

"Hey, why is there question mark after PARADISE…?" someone asked.

"Well… why don't you ask the participants when they come back?" said the announcer and winked.

The participants scurried to their partners and stood beside each other, lining up at the said booth while the gang stood in a group behind them except Alice who was talking away from them with Marucho and Keith.

"Cool! I'm up for a challenge! I want the prize!" exclaimed Dan then looked around for a partner. "Uhh… where's Alice?" he asked.

"She's talking to Marucho and Keith-senpai about something" answered Runo and glanced at Julie who was…

"Billy! You'll be my partner! Let's go!" exclaimed Julie and stood in the queue of participants. Well… she dragged Billy without his answer… "Hey!"

"Whatever. I'm out" said Shun and Ace added, "Me too". They turned to leave but were stopped by Dan.

"Wait! You can't leave! I have registered your names! We HAVE to play!" pressed Dan while Baron shook his head. The others looked at Dan suspiciously.

"What are you hiding now?" asked Shun to Dan, crossing his arms on his chest. Ace, Mira and Runo stood beside each other giving Dan a 'Spill-the-truth' expression.

"Well… you see…uhh… Baron what was it again…? …you tell. You were also in it…" said Dan, looking at Baron.

"W-what are you saying, Dan? I'm not even participating… I'm going with Marucho and Keith-senpai to that concert in sometime… OH! LOOK at the time! I HAVE to go, BYE GUYS!" said Baron, with a nervous smile, before dashing off in Keith's direction.

Dan muttered, "Traitor…" looking at Baron running off. He sighed deeply. "Well, you see! I have registered six names… Shun, Ace, Runo, Mira, Alice and mine. Actually, they were serving the best food around here and their manager told me to participate in this tournament so I'll get free food! They were giving free food coupons to each participant and I got one when I registered my name but then their food was so DELICIOUS, I tell ya! So… I thought-…" he said but was interrupted by Shun.

"…that the more participants will get you the more coupons for food. Then you asked Baron but he had to go to concert so he kind of gave you the idea and every time you went to eat, you registered one of our names each time" completed Shun. Everyone stared at him as he explained, plainly but it was clear he was pissed off as his voice rose at the end.

Dan sweated and gulped. "…uhh… right… So, now we have to participate" said Dan, quietly. Everyone sighed.

"Okay… I'll help you as you are vice president of our club… but after the game… we'll see" said Mira, her voice hard. Runo merely sighed and agreed, "I just want the prize so I'm in". Surprisingly, she didn't shout.

"Hmm… I guess. Atleast I'll try to win that Mystery prize. I'm suddenly interested in that" said Ace and smirked.

"Hn. It's almost our turn" said Shun, pointing at the booth which was almost empty. It was Julie and Billy's turn. "I'll deal with you later" stated Shun, almost venomously, glaring at Dan who shivered, involuntarily.

Dan turned to Mira who had a scary look so he turned to Runo. "Hey, Runo… Please be my partner! Of course we'll win! I have a strategy!" he said, scratching the back of head. Shun shook his head at his best friend/rival's embarrassed face, but he still had an angry look.

"You better not lose, Ace. Because I want the prize, I'm willing to be partnered with you" said Mira, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking. You better not slow me down, Mira" said Ace, as he went towards the booth, followed by Mira. Dan and Runo soon followed after them.

Shun sighed and muttered, "That leaves me with…"

"Hey, Shun. Where's Dan? I thought he'll be my partner" said Alice. Shun gave her a plain look and pointed towards the booth. She looked in that direction and smiled as she saw Dan standing with Runo.

"…So… you are my partner… Then let's go! I want the prize so we have to fight hard!" she exclaimed, running towards the booth while Shun followed.

* * *

"SO! Here are our participants a.k.a. victims!" the audience cheered as if they knew and familiar with the game while the gang stared at the announcer surprised. '…Victims…?' they thought and sweatdropped.

"The game's simple! The couples have to search the treasure with the hints given in the papers they will get but beware of the 'things' in there! And you'll be handcuffed to your partner throughout the game until you reach the end or you'll disqualify. And the key will be with you. Just so you know there is a reason for it BUT! The first one to come wins! You have one hour to compete and reach the destination! One more thing… you scream and ultimately your pair disqualifies! Anyway, LET'S BEGIN!" the announcer announced, fist pumping in the air, earning cheers from around. It clearly proves that this is a popular tournament here…

The gang nodded at each other, conveying the message that they will not back down. Shun glanced and saw there were thirteen couples including them. The pairs stood beside each other, the gang stood awkwardly, as they were handcuffed and were given the key. They stood at the individual entrances like the other couples who were being lovey-dovey. Most of the gang grimaced at the sight of the other couples' 'display of affection' when they heard some whispers like…

"Last time some went missing so they have come up with cuffs this time, huh?"…

"…It's nice idea…"

Suddenly, the forest seemed more creepy than it already was…

"….AND… STAAAAAAAART!"

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

**With Dan and Runo **

"Oww! What did I do now?!" exclaimed Dan, rubbing his head where Runo had bonked him. Runo huffed.

"We are walking on this path for the second time because of you! Now, just follow me!" she said and dragged him with her. Just then there was a violent scream in the woods.

"Wait… did you hear that noise…? Looks like disqualifications started" she said. She unknowingly intertwined her fingers with his.

Dan looked aside, blushing. "Uhh… Runo… You…" he started when…

"WHAT?!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"…Nothing…"

Just then something popped out in front them, scaring them. They both shouted but there was no voice as they both had covered each other's mouth with their unoccupied hands…

* * *

**With Ace and Mira **

"I'm telling you, this is the right path!" exclaimed Mira, as she dragged Ace's handcuffed hand to her side. She was trying to pull Ace to the right side while Ace resisted planting his foot on the ground.

"No, Mira. This is the right way!" said Ace, pointing in opposite side and trying to stop her from dragging him. Actually, they both were pulling each other in opposite direction when Ace pulled her hard towards him, causing her to crash on his chest. "Ooff…"

"Mira… don't make me carry you all way… and you know I'm capable of doing that…" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush furiously. She pushed him back.

"S-Shut up! Now, start walking!" she muttered and followed Ace who was smirking, triumphantly when they heard someone screaming from nearby. They both glanced at each other and shrugged, resuming on their way…

* * *

**With Shun and Alice **

"You don't look too excited now that you are with me" said Shun, glancing at Alice, who was quietly walking. They were walking without saying anything until now. Alice glanced at him.

"I know you wanted to be paired up with Dan and you were avoiding me but it can't be helped now…" he stated, his voice holding sarcasm. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Eh? No… it's just that Dan had asked me to partner up as we are a good team… Hey! When did I avoid you?" she asked instead. She frowned. "You were the one who was not talking to me!" she exclaimed.

Shun frowned. "Your behavior is unusual since that Klaus guy came. And why was he hugging you back there?" he asked and stopped walking. "It was…inappropriate" he added.

"Huh? Inappropriate? But I didn't do anything! Besides, I'm just helping him with something. It's just that, your behavior is strange" she said.

"Yeah right. He asks you for dinner and you agree without second thought then he comes and hugs you and you smile at him after that, and I'm weird. Great" he said, looking away from her, frowning. He sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just complete the game" he said and turned to walk but stopped as Alice didn't move. He glanced back at her to see her looking at him.

"Shun, I wanted to ask you something… Did I do something wrong to you that you are always angry with me…?" she asked. She was serious, Shun noticed and he was surprised.

"Well… you always seem to scold me on the things even though I didn't even do anything wrong…" she added, sadly. Shun blinked then sweatdropped.

"That is not scolding! It's just that I care" he blurted out. Realizing his sudden outburst, his face heated up. He looked away from her face while she looked at him in surprise.

"You are always carrying trouble with you, you know and Mom said that I must look after our students…" he tried to cover up.

Alice giggled causing him to look back at her. "What?" he asked. This was really out of character for him to say something like this. He was feeling really awkward after blurting those words out. It almost sounded foolish… Well, if Dan had said it, he would have definitely called him 'stupid'…

"Okay okay… I understand" said Alice after giggling.

"Then tell me why do always keep everything a secret?" asked Shun, his face, back to seriousness. He stood in front of her and put his unoccupied hand in his pocket.

"I'm not going to move until I get answer" he stated stubbornly, his face one foot away from her and stared at her face in little light provided by moon.

"What?! This is not the time to ask questions! We will lose!" exclaimed Alice with wide eyes. Shun merely stood staring at her. Alice sighed.

"…uhh… Habit…?" said Alice, glancing around avoiding his face and thinking. Shun narrowed his at her unconsciously leaning closer towards her, not buying what she said at all…

Alice blushed and stepped back but she stumbled over a rock which caused her in falling back but she didn't hit the ground rather…

She hit her back on a tree behind her which prevented her from falling. Sighing relieved, she looked up then gasped when she saw Shun' face few inches away from hers as he was dragged with her due to the handcuffs. His face held a surprised look. She noticed he had supported himself with his unoccupied hand putting his hand on the tree trunk beside her head, preventing him from crashing into her. She blushed furiously as his face was too close.

Just then her eyes widened when something came down from the tree they were standing. That thing was a bloody skeleton which looked rather terrifying in the night. It hung right behind Shun.

Shun had heard the noise and saw Alice widen her eyes. Before she could scream, she moved forward and crashed her face on his chest, muffling her shout in his shirt. As much as he wanted to praise her for her instant thinking that saved them from disqualifying, he couldn't. Just for a second, he thought of embracing her. He felt he could stay like this for… 'Wait! This is stupid!' he thought and shook the other thoughts away.

A few seconds later, she backed up and looked aside while he felt his face heat up. He glanced at her and saw she was looking at the ground, her fringes covering her face but he saw her ears were red even in the moonlight. He smirked that the girls would always blush when he's around and that had always annoyed him but he wanted to have that effect specifically on her, he didn't know why, but he succeeded now and he was glad.

Alice looked up when Shun cleared his throat. He tugged her hand and said, "I'll let it go for now… let's go". She saw he had his back towards her the whole time he spoke. They heard another scream which was probably sixth time or was it seventh…?

"H-Huh? …O-Okay…" she stuttered out quietly. He started walking forward as he heard her and she followed. It's just that her heart was beating faster than before…

'…Why has he started asking questions suddenly…? He's doing it frequently…' she thought. She sighed and walked beside him looking ahead unknown to her that Shun had been stealing glances at her while walking.

"I just found what we were looking for…" he said, pointing at the box over a rock.

* * *

**An hour later…**

"…And the winner is…" said the announcer then paused, creating suspense. The audience stood silent, waiting to hear the winner of the evening as the pairs/couples stood on the stage, with cuffed hands and some even had twigs and leaves in hair… And some looked scared and terrified. Well… talk about… 'PARADISE?'…

"…The ACE and MIRA pair! Please step forward!" exclaimed the announcer.

The said pair came forward while the others applauded them and cheered. Ace smirked while Mira was smiling happily. They were rewarded with a trophy.

"Here's the Mystery prize for you!" exclaimed the announcer when a man came with a box wrapped with a red ribbon and handed it to Ace as it was big.

"Now let's take a picture!" then there was flash, blinding the couple for a moment while their friends laughed at the winners being so uncomfortable. The winning couple thanked everyone and went down as they were told that they can remove their hand cuffs.

"Congratulations, winning couple!" exclaimed Julie as she came forward followed by Billy who were already out of their handcuffs. "Hey! This trophy has heart on it! WOW!" she added and squealed, showing it to Billy who sweatdropped.

"Thanks Julie. If you want, take it" said Mira while Ace was busy removing their cuffs. He nodded when they saw the other pairs approach them.

Dan grinned at them but he had a black eye courtesy of Runo who looked angry. But she congratulated the winners, smiling at others. Seems like she was only glaring at Dan… And there were arguments again…

"You can remove the cuffs, Alice… if you want ofcourse…" said Shun and smirked when Alice blushed. She just remembered she had the key and proceeded to take it out of her pocket. She searched in all her pockets while Shun patiently waited. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh… I …don't have the key…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– What's going to happen now?! Find out in next chapter! Now please review if you enjoyed the chapter! Pretty please…?

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Yo, minna-san! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, favs and follows! Thanks a lot to the reviewers for sharing their thoughts! I really appreciate it! And sorry for the late update! Hey, I made it long to make it up to you guys! Please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter! So… LET'S GO!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**No one's POV **

"Let's see what the mystery price is!" exclaimed Julie as soon as they entered their room. She was going to jump on the box held by Klaus in his hands but Runo held her back. Ace sighed, relieved and thanked Runo. But soon the box was snatched away from him by Dan. "Hey!"

Dan had already torn the fancy wrapper around it, after keeping it on the floor of their living room. The others swarmed around him, curiously while the winners of the tournament, Ace and Mira watched them along with the handcuffed pair, Shun and Alice, with sweatdrops. "Yosh!"

"What is… this…?" muttered Runo which caught the winners' attention when…

"OH MY GOD! This is the awesome and most expensive and branded make up kit!" exclaimed Julie, her eyes sparkling.

"COOL! The whole series of Depths of Hell! This game is going to be released next month and is very expensive, man! AWESOME! I heard the graphics in it are a blast! I can't wait to play!" exclaimed Dan but the DVDs were snatched away by Ace and then Mira snatched it from Ace and their glaring contest started for who will keep the game. (A/N - I made that name up. XD)

"And hey! There's also… uhh… What is this?" asked Dan, holding two tickets which were snatched away by a grinning Billy.

"Free tickets to 'Love Love Festival'…? Interesting!" said Billy and laughed, followed by more laughing from others except Shun who was smirking and Keith who was glaring at the tickets.

Ace and Mira blushed furiously. "SHUT UP!" they shouted at the same time, causing the other to laugh more. "Give me that! I'll sell them to some couple who's interested" said Keith as he snatched the tickets away from Billy.

The gang raised their eyebrows at him. Keith narrowed his eyes. "What? I'm not sending Mira with a play boy" he said, glancing at Ace.

"What?! I'm not a paly boy! What gave you that idea?! And I don't want to go anyway!" exclaimed Ace, his cheeks tainted pink. Baron was filming the scene with camera while laughing. Girls giggled at him while boys gave him a sly look.

"I'm sure he's excited to go, ne, Ace?" asked Shun and smirked at Ace who glared at Shun. The others laughed at the comment then suddenly stopped as they glanced at Alice and Shun who stood beside each other bound by handcuffs and sighed as they saw the two were not talking with each other.

Silence…

They paused and recalled what had happened a few minutes earlier…

* * *

_**Ten minutes earlier… **_

"Uhh… I …don't have the key…" said Alice.

"…What?" asked Shun, looking at her. That caught everyone's attention.

"I think… I lost it…" said Alice and looked at the others who were staring at the two. "Let's go ask for a spare key…?" she suggested. She glanced at Shun who was frowning.

They all arrived at the booth and explained their 'predicament'. They glanced at each other when the manager gave them an apologetic smile and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry… Actually, the one who is in-charge of spare keys have left due to some circumstances. But he'll be back in an hour or two I think…" said the manager.

"…?"

"What?! Then do something. We can't stay like this" said Shun, much to other's surprise.

"Sorry, Sir. You have to wait. You should have come sometime earlier if you had problem. And please return those to the booth before leaving" explained manager, pointing at the handcuffs held by the gang. "Well… you two should return them later. Please don't break them" he added, looking at Shun and Alice and left inside.

Shun ran his unoccupied hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't believe this could happen with him. He was stuck with Alice and can't do anything. Alice glanced at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose while the others returned their cuffs.

"Great. Now I'm stuck" he said. He was feeling rather uncomfortable like that and that strange feeling came back to him yet again. He sighed.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault that you are stuck with me" said Alice and sighed. Shun glanced at her.

"No. It's my fault. I should have kept the key with me instead" he said, staring ahead. Alice frowned, looking up at him.

Meanwhile, the others watched surprised at the two teens, unable to say anything. Well, they were too shocked to see their President like that and were thinking what was wrong.

"What? You are implying that I can't even keep a key safely?" asked Alice, frowning at him.

"Hm. You should have paid attention to the key instead of spacing out" he said, looking away from her.

"It must have fall off somewhere. I was not spacing out, I was thinking something" said Alice, slightly disappointed at the way he was talking. 'Am I that much of an annoyance to him…?' she thought.

"Or 'someone'… May be about that stupid 'hugging' freak. You are always causing problems for me…" he muttered, quietly and sighed. However, Alice heard him clearly.

"I know I'm troublesome but at least don't insult me by accusing something I didn't do when I can hear you! And you don't need to mention Mister Klaus! I'm just helping him! He has done nothing to you. How can you think that…" said Alice, her voice quivering at the end. She was hurt by his words. He glanced at her and looked away from her. He felt angry that she had sided with Klaus.

"What help? And he-…" said Shun but was interrupted by Keith who gripped Shun's shoulder with his hand.

"Enough. She's helping him to make his childhood friend jealous because he likes that girl. You are going overboard" said Keith, his face serious but his firm grip on Shun's shoulder indicated that he was angry.

"I'm sorry, guys! I was the one who told Klaus about how our school's Service club works… and Alice agreed because I asked her for ideas…" said Marucho and bowed. "I'm really sorry, Alice"

"It's alright Marucho… It's not your fault" said Alice, smiling at Marucho than looked away. She wanted to run away from there but she couldn't as her hand was bound by cuffs.

The others glanced at each other, unsure of what to say then at Keith who left them. They followed him, giving a glance at the handcuffed pair. The boys shook their heads at Shun while the girls looked sadly at Alice who was looking down at her feet.

Meanwhile, Shun stared straight ahead. He really had talked too much, he realized. He glanced at Alice who was facing in the other direction and staring at her feet. His lips escaped an inaudible sigh as he ran his other hand through his hair. He got so worked up over nothing and now she is sad… He knew he had hurt her and she seems angry… Oh, what had he done…?

"Uh… Listen, Alice…" he said but Alice kept looking the other side. "Hey, I'm talking to you" he said again but got no response. He tapped her on her shoulder but she didn't budge.

"We should go…" she said, quietly and started walking. He frowned, his pride taking over. "Fine!" he huffed, looking away from her and followed her. To see Shun Kazami following a girl was quite a sight to see…

* * *

_**Present time…**_

"I don't want those things! They are totally useless!" exclaimed Mira, breaking the silence and catching the others' attention except Keith who watched the handcuffed pair stood silently, ignoring each other's presence.

"Alice, you have a 'date' right now in about ten minutes" said Keith. Julie's ears perked up while the other glanced at them with smiles.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Julie. "Have fun Alice! …and Shun, try to have fun, now that you are stuck…" she added and laughed at Shun. The others laughed as Shun's face turned sore and glared at her.

"Too bad you have to go like that on your first date" said Runo, pointing at Alice's dress. Alice laughed.

"Well, that's fine. It's not a date… I'm not very excited to go anyway" said Alice. "…but I'm now 'stuck' so I can't dress up" she added, shooting a glance at Shun who rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to dress up for that creep" said Shun, bluntly and walked towards the exit, dragging Alice with him. "Now let's get this over with…" he added.

After they exited, the others blinked. "Isn't Shun acting weird…? Billy? You are shooting all the scenes, right?" asked Julie.

"Yup! How can I miss something THAT funny?" said Billy as he turned off his camera.

"Nah…He has a dislike for that Klaus guy! He seems annoyed that he had to go and see Klaus. That'll be hilarious!" said Dan and grinned evilly.

"What are you planning Dan?" asked Runo.

"Let's go watch them!" exclaimed Dan. The surprising part was, no one protested against the idea.

Keith sighed. "There will be fireworks later on by the way" he said as he walked towards the exit with others who nodded and grinned.

* * *

**At the dinner… **

Alice and Shun just entered the said Sea Buzz café and spotted Klaus sitting in a VIP booth. As soon as Shun glanced at Klaus, he glared. He was the reason, their argument started. And also, he hasn't forgiven him for hugging Alice yet… or never will. He just couldn't bring himself to.

Klaus watched as Alice laughed nervously while Shun was looking the other side but still was standing too close to Alice. He raised an eyebrow as both their hands were hidden or they were trying to hide…

"What is he doing here…?" asked Klaus, pointing at Shun when the pair approached the table.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Shun, glaring at Klaus. Alice laughed awkwardly, interrupting them.

"Hello, Mister Klaus. Sorry, he tagged along…" said Alice as she took a seat in front of Klaus, Shun followed suit and sat beside Alice.

"I didn't know you two were going out" said Klaus. Alice looked at him surprised while Shun merely looked at him, unfazed.

"N-No! It's not l-like that! We… are not" stammered Alice, blushing slightly, although she kept looking at Klaus.

"Well… you are holding hands. That's alright. No need to hide it" said Klaus, waving his hand at a furiously blushing Alice and a nonchalant looking Shun. Alice turned to Shun.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Say something!" she exclaimed. Shun shrugged then smirked. At least, she talked to him… Well, he can't waste the chance now, can he…? Alice looked at him raising her eyebrow.

"As he said… Alice" said Shun and held her hand with his while smirking. Alice pried her hand from his… well… she tried but failed. She continued trying while smiling at Klaus and before she could speak, Shun beat her to it. Shun turned to Klaus, his face serious.

"Well… why didn't you confess to your girl directly instead of asking Alice for help? That caused some argument between us" said Shun, bluntly instead of clearing Klaus's misunderstanding about them being a couple. Alice turned to him, eyes wide.

Klaus seemed surprised. "Is that so? I humbly apologize for that to both of you. I didn't know you both are together at that time… Sorry for causing such misunderstanding…" said Klaus, smiling apologetically.

"That's not it! W-We are not a c-couple!" exclaimed Alice. She turned to Shun. "What are you doing, S-Shun? Don't give him any ideas" she said, frowning and stammering. She looked flustered, noted Shun and put his hand under his chin. He had that innocent look on his face.

"I see… You are angry at him" said Klaus, causing Alice to look at him. "Don't be angry, Miss Alice. I can understand him. Well, I would do the same if I see my girl hugging other guy. He was just jealous, right Mister Shun?" he added and chuckled.

"Hm" replied Shun, unsurely. Klaus took it as a 'yes' while Alice's face turned more pink leaving the men to wonder if it was from anger or embarrassment. Alice was about to speak when she was interrupted yet again by Klaus…

"Well… I was right. To explain in brief… My friend really got jealous when she saw me hugging you, Miss Alice. I was going back to my cabin when she confronted me and confessed to me. I was surprised but happy and I confessed as well… Thank you very much for your help, Miss Alice" said Klaus and smiled. "She will be here shortly" he added when…

"KLAUS! Sorry to keep you waiting!" said a beautiful girl, dressed in a cute white and yellow summer dress. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and her violet eyes were sparkling.

Just as Klaus stood up, the girl hugged him, surprising Alice and Shun. Klaus smiled as she let go of him and faced the two surprised teens in front of him.

"Miss Alice and Mister Shun, meet my girlfriend, Sana. And Sana, meet Miss Alice and Mister Shun, her boyfriend" introduced Klaus and smiled. The said girl, Sana, grinned at Alice and Shun. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" greeted Sana.

"Hello, Miss Sana!" greeted Alice while Shun merely "Hn"-ed. "I guess we should go then… now that everything is settled…" said Alice and smiled.

"No!" interrupted Sana. "Please join us for dinner! I'm really grateful to you… because of your help, I realized my feelings" she said, holding Alice's hand which was on top of the table.

Klaus whispered something to Sana which the two across from them couldn't hear then turned to Shun and Alice, smiling. "I heard you both have some misunderstanding because of us… We are extremely sorry. Well, I just have a remedy for that!" exclaimed Sana and rummaged through her purse. "Here!"

Shun and Alice stared at the tickets in her hand. "Consider it as a present from us! That's the passes for our club! There is everything like pool, arcade, karaoke and all you call fun! You can take your friends as well!" exclaimed Sana, excitedly. "Please accept them as a token of thanks!" she added, shoving them at Alice and grinning at both.

"…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, that was unexpected…" said Keith, Mira and Ace at the same time.

"And boring…" said Julie and Runo, sighing.

The gang was currently sitting behind the partition that separated them from their 'targets'. The space was cramped as they were more than the booth can hold, earning them strange looks from the passerby's.

"Yeah… I thought Klaus will do something again and Shun will go berserk…" said Dan and sighed disappointed. The others looked at him surprised. "What…? Hey, I know the meaning of 'berserk'! I was told by Karen sensei to write 'I'll not go berserk around the school' for hundred times as a punishment, ya know" he added, recalling his memories while the others laughed.

"Anyway, let's just go and see those fireworks. Ouch!" Runo cut in and slapped Dan's back. "Remove your leg! Your foot is crushing mine!" she said harshly.

"Don't start guys! They'll hear you! Let's go, they already left" said Marucho as he pointed at the gang leaving except the three of them and sweatdropped.

* * *

**Half hour later… **

Shun and Alice walked side by side towards their friends, both staring up ahead accompanied by silence. None of them spoke after the dinner. Mostly, Klaus and Sana were the only one's talking the whole time.

Shun glanced at Alice who was silent yet again. He wanted to speak but he was never the one to start a casual conversation willingly. He was thinking why he even brought that up and argued with her. He sighed. It's happening a lot; he gets riled up when it comes to her. He recalled what Klaus had said about being 'jealous'. Was he really…? Then again, why should he be jealous? He has and gets everything he wants. 'But… was I really…?' he thought.

"Hey guys! Just on time! Look!" exclaimed Julie and pointed at the sky where the fireworks 'Boom'-ed, leaving glittering trails. There was cheering around them but Shun turned his attention to the girl beside him who was looking at the sky. She was smiling wholeheartedly now staring at the beautiful display while he stared at her the whole time, many thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

**The next day… **

The gang was all at the said club, Klaus and Sana had invited them. They seem to be enjoying too much. Boys were taking full advantage of arcade while the girls were sitting at the café across them, chatting. Shun sat on a bench for about fifteen minutes now, recalling last night's events. As soon as the fireworks ended, Mira had come to Alice's rescue and took them to take off their hand cuffs. Just then Alice had run off to their room without even glancing at him. Shun scoffed.

Keith glanced at Shun who seemed in deep thought and sat beside him on the bench. Shun glanced at him then glanced at the other boys playing different games.

"You seem distracted. Don't lie" said Keith, taking a sip from the water bottle. Shun sighed.

"It's that obvious?" asked Shun, raising an eyebrow at Keith who responded, "Very. And I know because of what… or 'Whom'…". He air quoted the word and smirked.

"Anyway, I just want to say, you acted upon jealousy, if you are that confused to understand. Well, you shouldn't have said those things when you don't know her. She's not like that"

"You talk like you know her" said Shun, rolling his eyes.

"See. It's your jealousy speaking again. Don't deny Shun. You start acting on your feelings when it comes to her" said Keith and shook his head at Shun when Shun glared at him. "I don't" said Shun.

"I'm not blind you know. I can tell that much that you are forcing yourself to dislike her. The great example was when you had snapped at her last week because you think she was distracting you. And you were angry at her because of Klaus. Do you think all that's happening with you is her fault? Think again, Kaichou-san" said Keith and left a shocked Shun with his thoughts.

And just like that, their day went on with fun and cheering except Shun who was busy denying Keith's words and contemplating his thoughts all day and Alice was too busy to talk with him…

* * *

**Monday…**

Alice walked in school and smiled when she spotted Mira and Julie at the lockers. "Good morning, guys!" she greeted as she approached them. They greeted her back, grinning.

Alice saw they look happy and was talking mostly about their 'trip'. She noticed all of them had become good friends. Well… not all of them as there are still arguments and glaring contests. The usual… but at least they now understand each other a little bit more…

Alice sighed as the three of them walked through the hallway. She was a little tired so she came late today and also, she didn't want to see the president. She was really hurt by his words. She can't stay angry at anyone that long but Shun hasn't even apologized or even tried and she has a pride as well. But he had tried to talk with her when she was angry. Now… she was feeling guilty…

'If I should have answered his questions… he wouldn't have talked like that, right…? He might be angry that why I didn't answer him or something…? I should not be angry with him. Dan had said, it's in his personality to keep others safe without showing them. May be he was thinking about my well-being…?' she thought.

"I will kill you, Dan!" yelled Runo.

Alice, Julie and Mira glanced at each and saw Runo's hair and face were wet; water dripped from her face and hair on the floor while Dan was cowering in the corner. Before the three reach them, someone beat them to it.

"Can't you guys be quiet? The school hasn't even started yet…" came Shun's voice. He was all in his 'President' glory. There were some squeals around them; Fan girls… No wonder…

Shun sighed and put his hand on the side of his head; his eyebrows knitted together. His friends glanced at him and raised their eyebrows at his appearance. Their president looked too out of it, different than usual. His tie hung loosely, his hair was a little messy and most of all, he looked a little pale and there were bags under his eyes. But… he still managed to look cool, in his fan's eyes…

"Shun? What happened to you…?" asked Dan, as he stood up beside Runo who was surprised as well. "Uhh… Kaichou? Are you alright?" added Runo, forgetting her argument with Dan.

"Yeah… get in the class" said Shun to the two and then turn to other students. "Don't block the hallways. Get to your classes everyone!" he instructed and turned to his side, only to look at Alice who had a surprised look. He sighed and went back to the other hallway.

"Uhh… Guys? I don't think he is alright…" said Julie, breaking the silence. Mira nodded while Alice stared at nothing, lost in her thoughts. She snapped back when Mira shook her and dragged her to their class.

* * *

**A few minutes later… **

Shun rubbed his eyes. He was standing near the window of the Student council office and stared out, at the sea of students who were scrambling inside the school gates. There were still ten minutes for the bell to ring so the students were enjoying and walked leisurely, those who were not late.

"Kaichou? Were you standing in front of a wind mill?" asked Ace. Shun blinked and glanced at Ace who was smirking.

"Very funny, Ace" said Shun, plainly and turn to look out of the window. Ace raised his eyebrows. A few seconds passed and neither of them spoke. Ace sighed.

"You'll scare your fan girls if you start looking like a zombie. You didn't sleep last night, ne? Aa… You were thinking about her, huh?" said Ace and smirked. "I know it's too hard for you… but try to apologize. You'll feel better" said Ace.

Shun didn't look at him nor spoke. A few seconds passed and Ace was sure that Shun was not going to say anything but he spoke. And when he spoke, Ace was left speechless.

"Hmm… I think I have lost my mind"

**To be continued… **

* * *

**A/N **– Done! Alright! Come on, review your reactions after you read the chapter! It's not that hard! Please…?

So, tell me where you guys surprised to see Shun like that? How do you like the chapter by the way? Had fun reading…? Do tell me! Thank you! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Reading them makes my day actually! Read and Review! So here's new chapter! Happy reading!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**No one's POV**

The bell rang, indicating the start of the class. Everyone was seated quietly after their teacher took attendance roll. Some students grumbled about how boring it was as it was just Monday and they have week to go with lectures while the girls were busy admiring their beloved Kaichou. "Pay attention, everyone!" hollered their teacher as the lecture started.

Shun sighed and glanced at the black board but paused when his eyes landed in his front at Alice whose seat was in front of him. She looked like she was busy taking notes while he stared at the back of her head. He glanced at the black board and finally grabbed the pen to jot down the notes.

Alice fiddled with her pen. She had been feeling that someone was boring hole at the back of her head and she had the idea of who might be doing it. She exhaled and started writing in her book, trying to focus on the subject. 'This is… so awkward…' came to her mind.

Meanwhile, Ace and Mira glanced at Shun and Alice and sighed. Ace glanced at the folded paper on his desk and opened it. He read 'Oyi? Kaichou seems strange. Is he not feeling well…? - Mira'. He sighed and saw Mira looking at him. He nodded 'Yes' at her and she resumed her work after sighing.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class. Students started scattering to move to their other class, to get there on time.

"Kaichou, I think you should go to infirmary… or rest a little…" said Ace, as he approached Shun who was ready to leave.

"I'm fine, Ace" said Shun, as he walked towards the door and Ace followed after sighing.

'He's so stubborn...' thought Ace, as he parted from Shun to go his Calculus class. He sat in his chair, thinking about morning.

_**Flash back… **_

"Hmm… I think I have lost my mind" said Shun, dully.

"What are you talking about…?" asked Ace, quizzically.

Shun glanced at him and shook his head. "I …can't think straight…" he said then paused for a few seconds. "I'm just tired; I guess…I'll be fine. It's just stress…" he mumbled and left the office.

_**End of Flash back… **_

"I'm sure he was going to say something else… he seems like he was talking to himself…more like reassuring himself…" Ace muttered when…

"Ace-kun? If you know the answer, please tell it to your fellow classmates" came a stern voice of their teacher.

"Wha-…? Uhh… right…" said Ace and sighed. 'Why am I even thinking? He's going to be stubborn even if we all insist him to take a break' he thought as he stood up.

"Uhh… What was the question again…?"

* * *

**Lunch time… **

Alice sighed. She was walking towards the cafeteria, carrying some books in her hands. 'Good thing I left my bag in club room' she thought glancing at the heavy books when she spotted their school president ahead. She saw his shoulders were slumped as he walked.

Without knowing, she called, "…Shun!" but found he had disappeared around the corner. She glanced around. 'Was I hallucinating…?' she thought and shrugged, resuming her walk.

'He looks like he is sick or something… Wait… what if he is sick?! He's still working though! And I have to apologize to him but he seems in a foul mood… What if he gets mad again when he sees me or if I try to talk to him…?' she thought.

"Ooff!" she was too busy thinking that she had bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she balanced the books in her hand and smiled apologetically. "Oh, it's you Joe… Sorry about that!" she added.

"That's alright, Alice. I wasn't looking where I was going" said Joe, scratching the back of his head. He looked like he was blushing, Alice noted. Alice smiled.

"I know, I know. You were following 'Someone'… The name starts with 'C'…" said Alice, moving closer to him so that only he could hear. Joe blushed more.

"I-It's nothing like that…" denied Joe, looking aside while Alice laughed, "Sure, sure".

They both failed to notice that Shun had watched their little interaction. He thought he had heard someone calling him so returned back and saw them. Shun frowned and walked away, his hands in his pockets which were clenched tightly. He couldn't sleep as his mind kept replaying how he had been a jerk and what Keith had claimed about him being 'jealous' over nothing in particular. (So… what if he was? Got a problem with that? - says the author, XD).

'I thought I could apologize… as Ace had said I would feel better if I do that… but looks like she's busy! Whatever… I'm going to take a nap' he thought as he walked to the Student council office.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**At Principal Office…**

Shiori sighed. She had been worried about Shun since he had come back from the trip. He had been quiet… Too quiet for her liking. 'It's like he's day dreaming… After coming home in the evening, he didn't ate dinner and said he had already ate… then when I saw him in the morning he looked pale and before I could ask anything he had already dashed off without even eating breakfast! What has happened to my boy…? Should I ask his friends…? Did he eat anything yet…? He's making me worried… Wait! What if there is a girl problem?! Did he get rejected? Wait… He hasn't even showed that 'lover boy' look yet… What if he has a crush on someone then! And-…' she thought when…

"Shiori-sama! You are crumpling those papers!"… Shiori looked up at one of the teacher who called her.

"Oh! I just got carried away by my thinking…" said Shiori and sighed. 'I think I'll ask him today… before he ran off again of course…' she thought.

"Come on, Alice! The match is in one week!" yelled Dan across the hallway catching Alice's attention and waved at her. Alice waved back, signaling him that she'll be there in five minutes and sweatdropped when she saw him punched by Runo.

"How many times do I need tell you not to shout in hallways!" exclaimed Runo, scaring the others. That followed by the arguments which faded as Alice walked away, sighing.

**A few minutes later… **

Alice knocked on the door of Student council office but got no answer. She opened the door and walked inside. She paused as she saw Shun resting on his desk as usual but there were no one of the other members. She smiled. His face was turned to the side and his head was over his folded arms. His face looked troubled, noted Alice. His hair ruffled due to the wind coming from the window and he shivered. She quietly closed the window and sighed.

Alice walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a shawl. She put it around Shun's shoulders and brushed his bangs aside, smiling. She paused.

'What am I doing…?' she thought when she felt a hand over hers. Shun's expression turned serene then while Alice blinked. She removed her hand and left after glancing at him and shaking her head.

Shun woke up with a start and glanced at the clock on the wall. He stood up abruptly as he saw three minutes left for the next class. Their lunch had almost over. He grabbed his bag when the shawl caught his eye and saw there was a folded piece of paper on the desk. He hung the shawl over his chair and kept the folded paper in his blazer pocket as walked hastily to go to his next class.

* * *

"Kazami-kun, are… you alright?" asked their Science teacher.

"Hm" muttered Shun when…

"Well, I think you should sit out and Alice, please do the rest of the experiment" said their teacher, as he saw Shun's paled face and resumed his inspection.

"Yes, Sir" said Alice and turned to Shun who looked away. "Shun? Do you want to go to infirmary…? You look pale…" she asked, concerned.

"Why do you care? Just do the experiment" stated Shun, without looking at her which surprised her and left her speechless.

Alice croaked out a "Y-Yes…" and proceeded; hurt by his words. She silently worked, feeling sad about she had made him more angry when he might be feeling sick.

Shun glanced at her and then at the floor, his bangs covering his face. 'What am I doing…? I could have taken a nap here but she's here. I can't help but feel restless…' he thought. He sat there for almost the whole lecture when he remembered the note from before. He pulled it out and read.

'I apologize for my behavior and talking like that with you. I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold myself as you accused me of things I didn't even do. So, I got mad. I should have understood you were thinking that you are responsible for our safety. I will not cause any more trouble for you again, I know I have said this before so I have decided this time I'll try not to come in your way and will be more responsible from now on. You have a fever so please take care before it gets worse. – Alice G.'

His eyes widened as he read the note. 'She… came… That shawl… She did that…' he thought. The bell rang and he was snapped back to reality. Suddenly knowing where he was, he abruptly looked for Alice. She was already near the door when he was about to call her so he glanced at the floor, as if feeling guilty. Alice glanced back at Shun and saw he was looking at the floor. She left sighing.

* * *

**After School, Club hours… **

'I didn't know he was THAT angry! I even wrote apology letter!' thought Alice, as she made circles on the ground with a stick, pouting.

"Eh? What are you doing, Alice…?"

Alice jumped. "Don't scare me like that, Dan!" she exclaimed. Dan stared at her face with narrowed eyes for a few seconds then spoke.

"Did something happen? You look upset. Wait! Don't tell me fanboys confessed again! Or did they do something inappropriate?!" exclaimed Dan, gripping Alice's shoulders.

"Let go of her, Idiot. Stop shaking her" said Keith, standing behind them. He sighed. "Anyway, how's your practice going? Don't wear yourselves out. Everyone seems to be busy I guess" he added. Dan and Alice nodded like obedient children.

"Yes, Keith-senpai. We have Match this Monday. Basketball is on Wednesday and the Play is on Friday" said Alice.

"Yeah! And we will have to win no matter what! Then there are Vestals…" added Dan and sighed. "Hey, Lync was asking me something before. Later Guys!" he said and dashed off. Alice smiled at Dan's back.

"So how is your practice going?" asked Alice, turning to Keith whose face turned grim as she asked.

"That Fabia can be harsh when it comes to acting. Man! If you hadn't told me to accept her request I would have been taking a nap right now… You owe me" said Keith and smirked at Alice, before leaving while Alice giggled.

There were some squeals in the background directed at Keith as he walked, after glaring at Alice of course. 'Looks like Shun haven't even tried to talk… (Sigh)… That kid… He can be so childish sometimes…' thought Keith. He unconsciously pressed his thumb on his lower lip while thinking. He seemed sparkling in the girls' eyes from where he passed and stared at him with blush on their faces.

"Mira said he looked sick in the morning… I wonder-…" Keith was cut off by Joe calling him.

"Keith-senpai! It's time!" exclaimed Joe from the entrance of the 'Drama Club'. Keith sighed, muttering, "…Why did I agree to this…" and walked towards the club door reluctantly.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**Student Council Office**

Julie glanced at Shun who seemed to be sulking on his chair. She glanced around the room and saw Marucho was going through some sports list and Ace was sitting idly at the desk with his face in his hand. Runo was outside doing some inspection. She turned to Ace.

"Hey, Ace… Alice said she will not be coming today due to some work" said Julie. Shun looked up at her, frowning so she continued, looking at Shun, "Well, she came to ask but you were not here so Runo approved it…"

"Hn" muttered Shun and put his head on his desk. Julie, Marucho and Ace glanced at each other, worried for their President.

* * *

**Two hours later… **

Shun walked through the hallways and saw that everyone was busy and working hard for the upcoming events. Well… his other intention of patrolling was to search a certain 'someone'. He trudged through the hallway and was surprised he didn't encounter his fan girls. He was purposely strolling around early today and they might don't know about it, was what he thought. But it was strange as they are always around. He shrugged. Isn't it a good thing…?

He was on the third floor, checking. It's almost closing time so no one stays on the third floor at this time as the clubs are on the second and first floors. It isn't even evening yet. He glanced down through the window and saw students in fields or running around campus doing club activities.

'After this round I'll just go home. I'm feeling worse now. I think fever is taking its effect…' he thought. And he didn't encounter anyone on this floor yet… when…

"We told to stay away from Kazami-kun"

Shun stiffened as he heard his name. 'What is going on' he thought as he stayed hidden behind the corner.

"Why can't you get it in your thick skull, huh?" said another voice.

"She seems more stupid now. I thought she has brain but I was wrong!" another one, followed by a slap.

"S-Stop it" whimpered a voice, which was difficult to hear. Shun frowned and made his way towards them.

"Yeah… She's just like that Stupid troublemaker boy, Kuso, that delinquent looking boy and that tom boy except Keith-senpai" another one said. It was followed by laughter then a slapping sound.

"You have no right to call my friends that!" exclaimed the same whimpering voice from before and Shun instantly recognized it.

"She even tried to take advantage of Kazami-kun when he might be sleeping in the office. I saw it because the door was open-…"

"Alice!" called Shun and saw she was surrounded by seven to eight girls. He narrowed his eyes and saw her cheeks were red. He turned his gaze towards the girls, anger evident on his face.

"S-Shun…?" whispered Alice, followed by the terrified voices of girls, saying "K-Kazami-k-kun…"

"Do not say another word! How dare you do that to her!" he said, almost like growled.

He inspected Alice's cheeks with his hands, which made him furious. "YOU have gone too far! You have no right to do this! She is not at fault, I chose to talk to her"

"B-But you weren't talking to her before! W-Why now…? She's not that special…" one girl voiced out.

"She is special! And I don't need to justify anything to the people like you!" he snapped. "Anyone dares to hurt her again, will suffer my wrath! I'll literally rip off the hands that can harm her, mind my words" he growled lowly, his fist shaking with anger.

If they were boys, he could have done that already. "You guys are in trouble, as bullying is prohibited. LEAVE" he was panting by now.

His fan girls were shaking by now, terrified while Alice was too shocked to say anything. She didn't realize she had frozen beside him by witnessing him like that. His fan girls had never seen him showing this much anger before. They left reluctantly and saw Shun putting his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" asked Shun, quietly, as his shoulders slumped. Alice flinched a little, he noticed but then he looked down, his eyes unfocused. He leaned towards her as if he had lost his balance to stand straight. "Alice… I had no idea…" he said unclearly, as if he had difficulty in talking.

His arms were now around her on her back and his face over her shoulder. "Alice… I …am so… sorry" he whispered.

Alice stood there shocked with wide eyes and unable to move as he leaned on her, his head over her shoulder and arms around her. 'He's… so warm…' came to her mind. That's when his whole body slumped forward and his arms around her slipped down from her back, she realized he had passed out.

"Shun!"...

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N ** – That's it! Hey, I expect reviews guys! I should have slept two hours before but I stayed awake to write this, so please review! Well… you guys would have to wait for another week if I had slept and forgotten my ideas… hehe… Anyways! I updated! So what you guys think, I would like to know! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello, everyone! HO-HO-HO MERRY CHRITMAS! I hope everyone is enjoying and having fun! Thank you everyone for such wonderful reviews for, Golden Heart as well as Student Council and Service Club (SCx2)! Be happy! ^^

Thank you for your lovely reviews! Reading them makes my day actually! Sorry for the late update! But I'll try to update sooner from now… I just hope some unnecessary things don't interfere… Read and Review! So here's new chapter! Happy reading!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Shun!"

She instantly wrapped her arms around his torso to support him when…

"I'm fine…" Shun rasped out as he moved back a little from her, putting his hands on her shoulders again and leaned on the wall behind them. He exhaled a little and then sat down on the floor. 'I thought he passed out!' thought Alice and sighed relieved that he didn't.

"No, you are not!" said Alice and hurriedly pulled out her cell phone... "Runo? Shun needs help… yes, please do… On the third floor! …Yes" she said and shut her phone, keeping it back in her blazer pocket. "They will be here shortly" she added, looking at Shun who was staring at the floor.

"I'm fine. And what I said before… I didn't mean to upset you… I was just… angry that you talk with other guys and not me, I guess. So…" he said while Alice kept looking at him. Then he looked up to meet her gaze. "So… don't avoid me and stay by me…" his eyes held a strange look, noticed Alice but then he extended his hand and grabbed her hand.

Alice stared at him, surprised when he held her hand. She didn't realize that she was blushing by now. She was about to speak when…

"Kaichou! Alice!" came Runo's voice. She came running towards them, followed by Ace and Dan.

* * *

**Sometime later… **

**Kazami residence… **

"I'm fine, Mom! Really!" said Shun, a little exasperated and flustered, looking at Shiori who looked angry at the moment. He turned to glare at Ace and Dan who snickered while he was being scolded.

"I'm going to check on the food. Alice, can you help me to bring snacks for them? You both stay here" said Shiori while looking at Dan, Ace and then at Alice before exiting Shun's room.

"Yes…" said Alice, as she followed behind Shiori. She was feeling rather out of it, standing in Shun's room while the boys looked around casually, saying that his room is the same and nothing changed. 'Thank goodness… That was a little awkward' she thought as she followed Shiori.

After Shun had changed into more comfortable clothes with the help of Dan, much to Shun's dismay, they were back in the room. Well… Dan insisted and reasoned if he fell in the bathroom, 'Shiori-sama' will be more angry than she already is.

"Don't rummage through my stuff, Dan or I'll kick you out" said Shun as he lay on his bed, comfortably.

"Why do you always say that? It's not like you are hiding photographs of girls, huh, huh?" said Dan and gave Shun a sly look. Shun rolled his eyes while Ace shook his head.

"Dan, our president is not that much of a pervert…" said Ace, waving his hand and tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean by 'that much', Ace?" came Shun's retort.

"He means there might be some pictures… Like Ace have some of Mira's pictures. It tells he likes her" said Dan, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What! When did you come in my room? And I don't have only her picture, there are group pictures!" Ace pointed out, instantly.

"You are lucky; Keith is not here at the moment" stated Dan and smirked.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I do not like her. And don't think I didn't see you flirting with Runo" Ace fired back.

In their little interaction, they seem to have forgotten the boy who has a fever and whose room they have occupied at the moment. The said boy, Shun, was frowning due to the increasing headache and fever. He glared at the duo in his room but they were currently busy in their world. He cleared his throat but they didn't notice. He was about to speak when…

"Wait… That's not flirting! She's fun to talk to. Anyway, Shun you should have someone in mind, right? There are many girls out there waiting~…" said Dan, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And, did you notice Shun was holding Alice's hand when we went to third floor. Talk about making a move! Don't tell me…" he added, looking at Ace with the raised eyebrows.

"Will you stop your girly-gossip and get out already?" Shun rasped out with a glare which was not powerful enough to stop Dan.

"See, he didn't deny yet… that means he likes-…" said Dan.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Geez. What a grumpy man. I was kidding…" said Dan, shaking his head. Both he and Ace walked towards the living room.

"He's sick at the moment. So, you shouldn't have done that but… that was fun" said Ace and smirked. Dan grinned as they both sat on the couch.

"We didn't get to see him THAT vulnerable often… Ooh… What if his fan girls find out that their beloved Kaichou had collapsed? I can get back at him for he had kicked me out of the house twice last time" said Dan, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

"You can't do that, Dan… He didn't really collapse. He's… vulnerable, as you say, then it's not manly. What will Baron say when he hears your unmanly deed? He'll be fine and up by tomorrow anyway" reasoned Ace.

"I was just kidding, Dude. You Student council are way too serious… except Julie" said Dan and laughed. "So, tell me, what do you think of Mira…"

All Ace could do was sigh. 'Why am I stuck with him…?'

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

'Knock knock'…

"Come in"

"Here you go" said Alice, as she entered Shun's room. She glanced around and saw no Dan or Ace when…

"They are out" Shun replied, with hoarse voice to her unasked question. Alice nodded and smiled at him as he sat up and leaned back on the head board, dazed. He knew if his mother entered and saw him still lying on the bed while the food is here, he would be in trouble.

"Here, its rice porridge and soup" said Alice, standing beside his bed as she kept the tray on the table. She then checked his forehead with the back of hand noting that his fever had increased from before while he removed her hand from his forehead. Even his hand was too warm, she noticed. His eyes were half lidded and downcast as if he was sleeping with his eyes open. Alice sighed.

"Shun, you rather eat or Shiori-sama said to feed you forcefully. She's very angry you know" said Alice as if scolding him.

Shun nodded and grunted "Ha…" when she placed the tray in front of him. Shun took the spoon in his hand and ate slowly, half-awake while Alice went to bring a bowl of cold water and cotton cloth.

Fifteen minutes later, he had almost finished eating when Shiori came in. "Ah, good thing, you ate everything. Here's the medicine" she said with tablet in her hand while Alice took the tray away and gave him the glass of water.

"Now go to sleep, dear" said Shiori as she took the tray in her hands. "Alice, will you take care of him for a while if it's not too much to ask? I'll send Dan in for the company if you want… And Ace has left. I have some things to do…" she said, as if asking for a favor.

"It is alright, Shiori-sama. You can count on us!" said Alice and smiled. Shiori nodded and smiled as she thanked Alice and glanced at Shun who was already asleep. She left mumbling something like "That boy…can't take care…"… "Childish"… and so on…

* * *

**Two Days later… **

'…There was an eerie silence as no one was around. She was all alone and so scared. She turned around and-…'

"Morning"

"EH?!" Alice exclaimed, loudly as her hand reached her heart to calm down. She gasped and her book fell from her hands.

"Don't scare me like that, Shun!" she exclaimed and exhaled deeply when she saw it was none other than the School president. "Now give me that" she added, pointing at the book in Shun's hand which he had grabbed when it fell. Shun smirked.

"Good morning, by the way. I see you are alright now. That's good" said Alice while Shun looked at the book in his hands then at her, as if thinking something.

"Yes. I planned to come yesterday too… But it seems Mom ignored me when I asked to come to school" said Shun, as he kept the book on her desk. Alice giggled. "And… Thanks for taking care of me" he added, looking away.

Alice blinked then smiled at him. "You are welcome. Well, no need to thank me. Actually, I should thank you… You saved me from those girls that day… Thank you" she said and smiled at him, although her cheeks tainted slightly pink as she recalled his words from before.

'Probably, it must be his fever that he said those words… Anyway, I'm glad he's alright and looks like he is back to normal' she thought, staring at him and smiled.

"Aa… So we are even then" said Shun, looking at her and the corner of his lips lifted up in small genuine smile.

Alice stood up abruptly causing Shun to step back as she jerked forward. "What…?" he questioned at her sudden movement.

"You smiled just now!" Alice pointed out, surprised.

"You must be seeing things, Alice" said Shun, as he turned to leave. He turned his head to the side and looked at her over his shoulder. "And… I meant what I said that day" he added and smirked before leaving through the door.

"…Huh…? What…?" muttered Alice then turned her attention to her cell phone which was vibrating on the desk.

Little did she know, Shun had heard her and shook his head. 'Why did this has to happen to me…' he thought and sighed. He then resumed his walk through the hallway.

* * *

And… the remaining week went by as usual. The fan girls were back, worried for their president while he seems to give them cold shoulder as he was still angry with the certain girls. Alice had received apology from the girls who slapped Alice and insulted the Service club members, courtesy of the Student council and were given punishment by Shiori as well.

The Student council and the Service club didn't clash… except some random arguments here and there. They were all busy in their schedules. Alice and Dan were busy in volleyball while Keith was busy with drama club and Student council was busy in preparation and arrangements of sports. Although, Alice has to stop by the Student council office after school for her 'on going' punishment… She was slightly surprised that the president was being very nice to her throughout the week. And Dan also visited due to causing some trouble along with Baron and sometimes with Lync.

Like now…

"No. I did give you warning last time when you came with Baron, Dan" said Shun, looking plainly at Dan then at Lync. "And I told you if you stay with him, you will get in trouble, Volan. You were saved last time because of Alice" he added.

Dan looked at the other Student council members but they worked silently as they saw Shun was angry. Lync merely crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. Shun's eyebrow twitched at the attitude.

"I told you I was saving Alice! That baseball would have hit her head!" exclaimed Dan. Shun sighed as he had heard it twice by now.

"And for that, you have to damage the school property. You destroyed the gardening club's plants and pots, and then fell on a girl earning you a swollen cheek. And you brought Volan to prove your innocence" explained Shun with sarcasm. The others snickered at that.

"Hey! He was trying to save a nice and beautiful girl like Alice. What's wrong with it?" asked Lync, looking at Shun who raised his eyebrows. The others stared at Lync surprised.

Silence…

Just then Alice entered and glanced at everyone who were already looking at her at the same time. "Uhh…" she muttered, breaking the silence. "What did I miss…?"

Dan laughed awkwardly, looking at her while Lync smiled at her. And… Shun frowned at Lync. The others resumed their tasks, quietly after glancing at Shun.

"Alice… is it true that you were going to get hit by a baseball?" asked Shun, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ah, Yes. Thank goodness, I ducked down on time or it would have caused me serious injury… but then Dan fell… Are you alright, Dan…?" said Alice, looking at Dan who paled a little due to the revelation.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Dan who was sweating and looking everywhere but Shun while Alice tilted her head, questioningly. Lync remained silent, staring and smiling at Alice.

Shun looked plainly at Dan and Lync and said, "Both of you, Principal Office. NOW!"

So much for peaceful week…

* * *

It was nice and peaceful Sunday morning at Kazami residence. It was breakfast time and Shiori hummed happily as she served breakfast. She noticed Shun had been in a somewhat good mood…

'Well… he hadn't snapped at anything throughout the week, aside from when in school of course. He had been eating good… sleeping on time… waking on time… doing his school work… carrying out his president duties… Wait… isn't this what he usually do…?' thought Shiori and sweat dropped. XD

Shiori smiled. Shun had been so furious at his fan girls that he had demanded to expel them. He had briefly told her about the incident about they had insulted his friends and slapped Alice. She sighed.

She was so worried about him that she had asked Keith, Ace as well as Dan after they came back from the trip and she only got information like Shun and Alice had argument over some guy but didn't tell her anything else. Such loyal friends… And when she asked Shun, he dismissed it saying it was just a misunderstanding.

Shiori sighed. 'Teenagers these days… Alice is such a nice girl yet there are people who don't like her. But now… he seems a little different after that' she thought and smirked as she recalled back…

_**Flash back…**_

Shiori entered Shun's room to check up on him after Alice and Dan left. She thought of waking him up for dinner but found him fast asleep. Alice had told her that she had given him medicine before leaving with Dan.

She checked his temperature when Shun mumbled something. Surprised, she asked, "What is it, Shun?"

"Shut up… I don't like… Alice" was what Shun muttered, leaving Shiori speechless for a moment.

_**End of Flash back… **_

Shiori shook her head and saw Shun entered the kitchen. She smiled at him and greeted, "Good morning, Shunny"

"Morning, Mom" Shun greeted back, as he settled on his chair. Shiori sat across him and both started eating breakfast. "Thank you for the food"

"So… found any girl of interest?" asked Shiori.

"Huh?" said Shun, surprised at his mother's question. "What's with the sudden question?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Shiori smirked in response.

"If Dan had said anything, please ignore it" he said and sighed, thinking Dan sprouting some nonsense about Shun being with a girl when he was sent in Principal Office yesterday to defend himself.

"You talked this much but didn't answer my question, Shun" countered Shiori. "Anyway, is everything alright with Alice?" she asked.

Shun looked at his mother, quizzically. "I think so… She's busy due to volleyball". He paused thinking why Shiori was suddenly asking him about her. Sensing her son's questioning look, Shiori sighed.

"I was not referring to your argument with her when you were on your trip… Anyway, I'm bothered about Vestal academy. They might try something like last time" said Shiori and took a sip from her juice.

"Hmm. Don't worry, Mom. We will be there. It will be alright" assured Shun and finished his breakfast.

"Yes… But I heard they have challenged Drama club as well" said Shiori.

"Mom, it's going to be fine. Besides, the Play is in City Hall, not in our or their school. It is very big theatre, they can't do anything there. And there will be other schools as well" said Shun.

"I hope everything will be fine" muttered Shiori and sighed. "Any plans for today?" she asked, suddenly smiling brightly.

Shun shook his head. "No. Just some assignments need to be done as I have skipped school for two days. I might go to Misaki diner as Dan had said there is something important. See ya later, Mom" he said and left the kitchen.

Shiori sighed. "When will he go on a date?! He sounded like a boring old man just now…" muttered Shiori as she picked up the plates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shun walked in his room and realized what his mother had said…

-'I was not referring to your argument with her when you were on your trip…'

'Mom knows! And I have a pretty good idea who might have told her' thought Shun, glaring at nothing in particular.

After two hours of completing assignments and having lunch just a few minutes before, Shun stretched his hands. Half of the day, he did nothing BUT thought about Alice much to his astonishment and frowned. Thinking her interaction with Joe, Lync calling her beautiful and the look he gave her, Keith telling him about being jealous, him getting annoyed at other boys when they approach her, him snapping at her for no reason even if she didn't do anything wrong, him being anxious to talk with her when she didn't talk to him and so on…

He had realized it long ago but was too busy and stubborn to notice and deny. He had finally admitted to himself today morning when he talked with her, why he felt that way…

It all pointed at one and only one reason and that is…

'I can't believe I had fallen for her… but it is the truth. I never knew liking someone can be so tiring… And admitting it… is so stressful' he thought.

He fell back on his bed, out of boredom and sighed. Now that everything is fine, his mind felt at ease. 'This week will be hectic, I have a feeling… Might as well take a nap' he thought and closed his eyes.

'Tsk, why did this has to happen to me again…?'

**To be continued… **

* * *

**A/N **– Alright! So what will he do now…? I hope you had fun reading! Review time guys! Please share your thoughts or suggestions! Thank you! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

**A/N **– Hello guys! Thank you for all the reviews! And also for favs and follows! And sorry for the late update! One more thing…

Shun's thought 'why did this has to happen to me again…?' from previous chapter… The 'again' here is because he said the same line twice. Sorry, if it caused some confusion though… Anyway, let's move ahead! Review at the end please!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**No one's POV**

"Ber mu aa, Soon!" exclaimed Dan when he saw Shun entering the Misaki Diner. Dan waved at Shun while he tried gulping down the food.

"Hi Shun! He means 'There you are, Shun'. And Dan, if Runo sees you-…" said Julie but…

"Dan! Stop talking while eating. Who knows if any accident happens while you are eating that might take you to eternal sleep…" said Shun. "And, Hi Julie. You are working on weekend?" he asked.

Dan paused after hearing Shun's words. Then he started eating at a slow pace while glancing at Shun and Julie. He glanced at Runo who was busy serving the customers then continued eating, quietly. Surprising…

"Yeah. Hey, I have to go and work. Kind of busy on weekends! See ya later" replied Julie and left with the tray in her hands, after flashing a smile at the boys.

"Did you call me here to watch you eat?" asked Shun, as he took a seat across Dan who shook his head 'No', surprising Shun as Dan was eating properly.

"Well, I wanted to show you something" said Dan causing Shun to raise his eyebrows at Dan's serious voice. "Look what I found" he added and pulled out an unsealed small white envelope from his side and handed it to Shun.

Shun opened it and took out the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it…

'- Dear Sunshine

I wanted to tell this for a long time but I could always find myself speechless whenever I wanted say. So, I chose to write this instead. I know you consider me as your friend and I'm grateful to have become friends with you. But I want you to know that I really like you a lot. Please meet me after your volleyball match at the park across the stadium. I'll be waiting. – Joe B.'

Shun frowned and Dan watched him while finishing his snacks. 'It's from Joe… And who's this Sunshine…? But first…' he thought and looked at Dan.

"Why is Joe's confession letter with you, Dan?" asked Shun, folding the letter back.

"I found it in Alice's bag when I was searching for her chocolates! Don't give me that look! I asked her permission before looking in her bag and I found this. Her bag is with me. She was sitting with me first when Joe came and asked her for a talk" said Dan, leaning towards Shun over the table to talk quietly. Shun glanced at the bag beside Dan and raised his eyebrow.

"And… why are you talking so quietly?" asked Shun.

Dan pointed behind Shun. Shun followed his suit and looked behind him to see Alice sitting with Joe, three tables away. Shun blinked then frowned when he saw a smiling Joe nodding at Alice while she was talking. Shun turned back to face Dan.

"Now you see?" said Dan, narrowing his eyes at Joe. "That playboy! Making such a move behind our backs! Unforgivable!" said Dan, crumpling the tissue in his hand while Shun had a plain look.

"Playboy…? I didn't know he was a playboy but… the 'Sunshine' in the letter explains it…" muttered Shun as he glared at nothing in particular. 'That sly kid…'

"Anyway, return it to where it was" said Shun, handing the letter back to Dan who took it and put it in Alice's bag.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Ha…? Then why do you think I called you here? Knowing her, she will definitely go, you know" said Dan, rolling his eyes at Shun who sighed.

"We should leave it to her. It should be her decision, Dan. We should not stop her from whatever she wants to do…" said Shun. 'Even if I want to stop her from going… I shouldn't' he thought and sighed.

Dan raised his eyebrow. "Huh…? Who said about stopping her…? I'm talking about spying" he said, as if stating the most obvious thing.

Shun could only face-palm…

* * *

"Hey, Shun! I didn't know you were coming here" greeted Alice, smiling at Shun as she stood at the table Shun and Dan sat.

"Hello, President" greeted Joe as he joined in beside Alice.

Shun glared at him. "I'm President in school, not outside" he stated. Alice and Joe sweat dropped while Dan rolled his eyes.

"Uh… Right. Anyway, I have to go. See ya tomorrow Dan, Kazami-kun and Alice" said Joe and before leaving he gave a nod at Alice and smiled. Alice smiled back.

"Miss Alice! You are not working today? I thought since its weekend, I'll be served by you" said a boy, sitting behind Dan's seat. Shun and Dan looked at the boy.

Alice smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry. I got the day-off today" she replied. The boy nodded and grinned widely as he spoke with Alice. Dan sighed while Shun looked at Alice, raising his eyebrows.

"You see… she is popular in the Diner as she sometimes helps Runo. I can't believe fans are everywhere… But we don't have to worry as Runo and her family is here. She's loved by so many that Julie said she's jealous…" whispered Dan to Shun while glancing at Alice as she talked with others.

Shun sighed. "Sometimes, it's not the best thing to be loved by so many…" he commented, looking at Alice.

Dan nodded. "I agree with you on this one… I'm worried…" he said and sighed. They saw she was back and looked at her.

"Dan, is your cell phone not working? Lync called me and he wants to talk to you but couldn't reach you" said Alice.

"Oh, I'll call him back" said Dan pulling out his cell phone when Runo approached their table. "Hey, Runo" he greeted.

"You will not get anything anymore. Now pay up" said Runo, crossing her arms. Alice giggled while Shun sweat dropped.

"Yeah-yeah. But you promised if we win, I get free food here for a day!" said Dan and grinned while Runo frowned.

"That was what my Mom said. And if you disturb other customers on your 'free food day', you are out" said Runo, glaring at him.

"Alright. I will not do anything, you can watch me all the time if you want" said Dan, casually while Runo's cheeks tainted pink.

"Why would I watch you!" exclaimed Runo and left, blushing.

Dan raised his eyebrows and looked at Shun and Alice. "Uhh… Did I say something wrong…?" he asked. Shun and Alice stared at him and shook their heads 'No'.

"Alright, guys. I am going home. See you tomorrow" said Alice and smiled at them as she took her bag.

"Yeah. You need plenty of rest for tomorrow" said Dan and Alice nodded.

"You too, Dan. Well, I have to buy some groceries on the way" said Alice and sighed.

"Oh! Shun will help you then. He was going to the mall, ne, Shun…?" said Dan, forcing a smile while the other two looked at him questioningly. Then Shun sighed when Dan sent him a knowing look.

"Yes. Let's go then" said Shun as he stood up.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Dan. Don't be late tomorrow" said Alice before she left for the exit, talking with Runo along the way.

"Okay… Drop her off safely. Don't glare at me. I could have gone with her but I don't have bike" reasoned Dan and sweat dropped. Shun shook his head at Dan before leaving.

'This is more annoying than I thought…' thought Shun as he watched Alice waiting for him and sighed.

* * *

**Next Day…**

The crowd cheered. The matches were about to start and everyone was excited. The cheers increased when they spotted the players. The audience and students from different schools were gathered and jamming for good spots to sit.

"Looks like there is more crowd than last year… So COOL!" exclaimed Julie, glancing around. "Yeah!" Baron and Runo agreed.

"Good thing President got us good seats, Thanks Shun" said Marucho and smiled, looking at Shun who was busy looking somewhere else. Keith looked at Shun and smirked.

"He's distracted at the moment by his 'object of affection'. Let him be… Marucho" said Keith and Marucho raised his eyebrow questioningly at that while the others "Ooohh"-ed.

"What are you talking about, Keith?" asked Shun, telling them that he had heard them.

"You know it very well, Mr. I-meant-what-I-said-that-day" said Keith and smirked, leaning back on his seat. This caused the others to stare at Shun who was glaring at Keith and then turned to Keith.

"Why are you here? Go and sit with other senior students" stated Shun, crossing his arms. His eyebrows were knitted together indicating that he was clearly annoyed while Keith closed his eyes.

"You boys talk strange sometimes really…" said Julie and laughed.

"I agree. And they say, its 'man to man' thing" added Runo and laughed. They glanced at Mira and Ace for a moment, who were arguing over something again when…

"You girls are one to talk" retorted Billy, rolling his eyes.

"Billy dear, you were saying…? You want me to cancel off going to arcade and go to shopping instead?" asked Julie and smirked. "No! Anything but shopping!" exclaimed Billy, instantly.

"Ha? You guys are going on a date?" asked Baron.

"You can say that. Well, my sister Daisy is also coming, maybe" said Julie, waving her hand dismissively as if it was nothing. The boys gave Billy a sly look at that while Billy looked away.

"Arcade, huh…?"… "Hmm…"… "Umm-hmm…"… "Ohhh…"

"Anyway I heard Mira and Ace are going on a date!" said Julie, causing Keith to snap his eyes open.

"What?!" exclaimed Keith, Mira and Ace at the same time. Keith glared at Ace.

"No. We are not" said Both Mira and Ace, with slightly red cheeks. Keith nodded after throwing a doubtful look at Ace while the remaining sweat dropped.

"See, Dan is waving at us!" exclaimed Marucho and the others cheered for their team. "GOOD LUCK GUYS!"… "DO YOUR BEST!"...

* * *

"Whoa! Look at the crowd! We are so popular!" exclaimed Dan, glancing around as they just had warm-ups. He spotted their friends and waved. "Hey! Guys!" he yelled, getting his friends' attention, who waved back at him.

(A/N- Bakugan High has red jerseys with white vertical stripes on the sides while Vestal Academy has Prussian blue and white collar and sleeves)

"WELCOME TO THE 13TH WARDINGTON VOLLEYBALL CHAMPIONSHIP! Seven schools will be participating this year AND looks like we have some tough teams! Let's start with the matches!" yelled the announcer, fist pumping while crowd started cheering.

* * *

**Time skip to the last match…**

"…And the final match is… The last year's winner, BAKUGAN HIGH with VESTAL ACADEMY! Cheer for them!" was announced followed by the name 'BAKUGAN HIGH Vs. VESTAL ACADEMY' on the large screen.

"GO! BAKUGAN HIGH!"

"GO! VESTAL ACADEMY!"

And the shouts carried on cheering the respective teams…

"My, my, look at them" said Hydron and waved his hand as he went on the court followed by his team for their final match. "Ah… our opponents look well prepared" he added, looking at Lync and Dan. He twirled the lock of his hair with his index finger and sighed, as he glanced back at his team members. "I'm tired from previous matches. Do I really have to play?" he asked.

"You were only standing in the previous matches. Now, it's final and as expected, it's against them" said Shadow, looking at the opposing team. He didn't look too happy…

"Of course, you have to play! You wanted to be the captain. And don't forget that traitor is playing against us" said Gus, crossing his arms and glaring at the opposite team. Shadow, on the other hand, only stood looking at the opposite team.

"Yeah… If only those girls hadn't interfered that day… We had cornered him. Anyway, get to your positions already" said Mylene. They all glanced at their new replacement player, Jake Vallory who was talking with Dan at the moment.

"Fine. I don't want to lose like last time. And I hate losing… Father said not to do anything… but he didn't say anything about the 'Play'. I'm already started to get bored now. Tsk… Then let's go all out, shall we…?" said Hydron, smirking and staring at Lync.

Meanwhile, Alice and Mira glanced at each other than at Lync who was talking with Chan Lee and sighed.

"Jake?! You study at Vestal Academy?!" exclaimed Dan while Jake grinned as he greeted Dan.

"Never knew you are Bakugan High student! Anyway, now that we know we are opponents, don't expect me to go easy on you, alright?" said Jake.

"Same here, Buddy. The best one wins!" said Dan and they both went to their positions.

"We have to win this!" exclaimed Dan.

"You look pumped up. Just give it your all, is what I want to say" said their Captain, Chan Lee, looking at her team.

"Be a little more enthusiastic, will ya?" said Lync, rolling his eyes while Alice and Mira giggled, as they all took positions.

The whistle blew, indicating the start of the game… The first ball was served by Lync as they had won the 'Rock-Paper-Scissor match'…

* * *

**Thirty minutes later… **

"They are not doing anything… Wow" said Chan, glancing at the Vestals.

"Except going all out on us. Man! Jake is Awesome" said Dan, rubbing his hands.

"Yeah, they are playing good!" said Alice, handing water bottle to Dan. "Lync, are you alright…?" she asked Lync who was staring at the floor for a while now. Lync glanced at her and nodded. 'He is being like this from that day…' she thought.

"Stop complimenting the opponents and focus on our game. They are good, I must say… except Hydron. We are tied at the moment" said the Captain, Chan and glanced at Hydron who was fanning himself and looked like he was complaining. They all sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Vestal players rolled their eyes at Hydron and his complaints.

"Is he always like this?" asked Jake, glancing at Hydron. The others nodded. "Anyway, Shadow, your moves are really cool! We are tied mostly because of you!" he added, looking at Shadow who merely grunted at him and huffed while drinking the water.

"Don't mind him. He's just angry at… everything, I guess" said Mylene and sighed. Jake shrugged and left.

"…because he couldn't plot anything this time as he likes pranking" added Volt and rubbed his face with towel. Shadow glared at him.

"Well, we just have to wait for Friday… Don't get impatient now" said Gus and smirked.

* * *

"And the winner of the 13TH WARDINGTON VOLLEYBALL CHAMPIONSHIP is… BAKUGAN HIGH! CONGRATULATIONS!"

They had won by two points because of the last blow of Captain Chan… And the audience went wild with cheers again…

"I can't believe they beat us again…" muttered Mylene and sighed.

"Hey guys! Good game! I had fun!" exclaimed Dan, looking at the Vestal team. He was happy they had a fair game.

"Whatever" muttered Hydron as he left, followed by Volt, Gus and Mylene who nodded at the winners before leaving. Dan's eyebrow twitched when…

"Hey Dan! Congrats! You guys were awesome" said Jake and shook hands with Dan. "Well, see ya later. Gotta go! And I had fun too. Let's do this some other time again" he added and left, waving at Dan.

Dan smiled and turned as he was called by their captain who was holding the trophy as they were preparing to take a photograph.

They all gathered around, laughing and grinning to take the picture while their friends cheered for them in the crowds. They gave the victory pose when the camera flashed and…

"FREE FOOD! HERE I COME!" exclaimed Dan causing the team to sweat drop.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Oh! So you are outside! Wait, don't go! Yes, I'm coming!" said Alice and she ended the call.

Alice exited the changing room in a hurry with her bag in her hands. She had been surrounded by others that she had forgotten about the letter. She glanced through the sea of people then smiled as she found her.

"Here, it's for you, Chan" said Alice as she handed Chan the letter and smiled. Chan looked at her questioningly but took the letter. "I wish you good luck" she added and smiled.

"Uhh… right…" said Chan, raising her eyebrow as she opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Alice. "Is this some kind of prank by Dan? If it is, then he's up for a good beating" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Alice laughed. "No. It isn't. Well, go check it out. I was supposed to be giving you earlier but anyway. I'll be going now" she said and turned to leave when Chan stopped her.

"Wait… Alice. Come with me" said Chan as she dragged Alice with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Uhh… It's strange you are here… Dan and… President…" said Joe, raising his eyebrow at the back of the said people. Dan and Shun turned to face Joe. Dan laughed awkwardly while Shun had a plain look.

After taking pictures, Dan had dashed off in the park's direction while Shun went after him to stop him. Dan was searching for a place to hide for his 'spying' when Shun approached him and before he could speak, they heard someone or rather Joe, questioning them.

"He was-…" said Shun but was cut off.

"Just thought of strolling around…?" said Dan, scratching the back of his head. Shun sweat dropped.

"In your jersey…? And …with President…? Weird…" said Joe, raising his eyebrows, thinking why Dan and Shun were in the park at the time. Dan cringed at that and Shun glared at Dan.

"We are leaving" said Shun when…

"Well, don't tell me you are here to confess your love to a girl or something" said Dan and smirked at Joe. Shun slapped his forehead with his hand.

Joe blushed at the comment. "A-Actually, yes… She will be here any moment. I hope so…" he said, looking at the entrance.

"It seems you really like her. You are not just playing, are you? If you are really serious-…" pressed Dan. Shun noted the seriousness in Dan's voice and cut in.

"Enough, Dan. We should not be here. Let's go" said Shun, his voice hard. Joe understood the situation by Dan's questioning and frowned.

"Wait, you are here to spy on me, right…? But… why…?" questioned Joe, confused at the sudden enquiry. "Don't tell me you like her as well…? I thought you like Runo" he added, narrowing his eyes at Dan.

"HA?! Well… uhh… Hey! That's not the point here!" exclaimed Dan and cleared his throat. "He's smart but still… I cannot approve yet" he said to Shun.

"Dan, you do know she will not say 'yes' to him without thinking, right?" stated Shun, suddenly annoyed. "Now let's go" he added as he grabbed Dan's jersey from the back and tried to drag him. "HEY!"

"If Dan doesn't… than Kazami-kun… You? Do you like her too…?" asked Joe, surprised, causing Shun to pause. Dan blinked.

"I don't intend to answer you and besides it's none of your business" stated Shun, shooting a glare at Joe, causing him to widen his eyes slightly at Shun's look. And… before they continue…

"What… are you both doing here…?" asked Alice then she narrowed her eyes at Dan. "Dan, you came here to interrupt or to prank? And Shun, you are with him in this…?" asked Alice, her hands on her hips.

Shun looked away from her, crossing his arms while Dan laughed nervously.

"Uhh… We are busted" muttered Dan, looking at Shun who rolled his eyes.

"No. YOU are busted" Shun corrected.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A/N **– Okay, everyone! Time for review! I hope you enjoyed reading! Well, there will be more excitement ahead! Thank you! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews again! And also thank you for favs and follows! So on with the story! Happy reading! RnR! ^^

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**No one's POV**

"Chan, you came!" exclaimed Joe as he saw Chan Lee behind Alice, breaking the silence while Chan looked at him surprised.

"J-Joe, did you write the letter…? I… Wait… Why are you guys here…?" asked Chan, glancing at Shun and Dan who stood there, raising their eyebrows.

"Wait… I think there is some misunderstanding here…" muttered Dan to himself but Shun heard him who was thinking the same thing at the moment. Alice sighed as she understood the situation.

"Anyway, let's go guys! We should not be here…" said Alice as she grabbed Dan's and Shun's hands and dragged them away while nodding at Joe and smiling at Chan.

Dan was blabbering about how stupid he was while Shun stared at where Alice was holding his hand. He felt strangely relieved at the moment.

Joe and Chan stared at the trio and blinked. "What… just happened…?" muttered Chan.

Joe chuckled as he looked at Shun who was staring at his and Alice's connected hands. Joe shook his head at the scene, smiling then turned to Chan. 'I see…'

"So, Joe… Everything you said in letter…" said Chan, with slightly pink cheeks.

"It's true, C-Chan… And… Thanks for coming… So…" started Joe…

* * *

"I can't believe this" said Alice and shook her head. She looked at Dan and continued, "Dan… That was… wrong"

Dan stared at the ground while Shun nodded, agreeing with Alice. They were standing near the entrance of the park, far away from Joe and Chan. Dan sighed.

"But I was-…" started Dan but was interrupted.

"Spying? You thought Joe was waiting for me and that letter was for me as well, right?" asked Alice, crossing her arms. Dan nodded while Shun stood quietly.

"Dan… I told you guys about this in our clubroom. Wait… you were sleeping that time and I asked Keith-senpai to tell you about Joe's request… I guess, he didn't tell you. Anyway, then why is Shun here?" she asked, turning to Shun.

"He was accompanying me. He was curious who Miss 'Sunshine' is!" said Dan before Shun could speak. Alice raised her eyebrow at that, thinking 'Sunshine…?'

"No. I wasn't. I came to stop him" replied Shun, followed by Dan's "Ha?". Alice gave him a suspicious stare. "Fine… I was curious alright! But I didn't intend to spy" he said, honestly and glared at Dan.

"I mean, come on! Who calls a girl 'Sunshine' in the letter? He should have written her name. That way it wouldn't have caused misunderstanding" continued Dan.

"I can't believe you even read his letter…" said Alice and sighed.

"Hey! We were just worried, you know" said Dan and looked aside as he huffed. Shun couldn't help but agree with Dan as he stared at Alice while she smiled at Dan.

"Okay… I'm happy to hear that. Thank you" said Alice and smiled at Dan who grinned back at her. "But still… that was wrong. Now let's go" she added and started walking. Dan knew she was somewhat angry.

"But… Alice! Shun, tell her we did it for her sake! What if it was prank like last time or it was some delinquent, huh? You think everyone is nice but that's not true" said Dan. Shun sighed.

"He's right, Alice" said Shun, causing Alice to stop in her tracks and turned to face the boys. She sighed and nodded.

"But Joe is nice and Chan too" said Alice and smiled. "Dan, I understand what you want to say. I have stopped acting alone after that incident" she added, referring to her encounter with the delinquents when Shun had rescued her. She looked aside and closed her eyes for a moment.

Dan sighed and looked at Shun as if telling him to say something. Shun sighed. Shun himself doesn't want her to get in any sort of serious trouble again. He had seen the risks the way she handles things on her own causing him to feel at edge.

"Judging from the recent events, I saw how many people were nice to you" stated Shun as if challenging her. Dan mentally cheered. 'Way to go Shun!' he thought.

"Are you trying to argue with me…?" asked Alice, raising her eyebrows as she crossed her arms. Dan glanced between the two.

"What do you think? You are as reckless as ever in your work and I don't like it" said Shun and looked away from her. "Always troubling me…" he muttered quietly and sighed but she heard it. Dan tried to stop Shun by waving his hands but was ignored.

"You are saying it again… Sorry if you don't like it and causing you trouble" said Alice, looking at Shun. "Dan, I'm going to Café. Excuse me" she added and left without waiting for reply.

Shun covered his face with his hand while Dan looked at Alice's back and saw she met up with Keith and Baron and left. Dan glanced at Shun and sighed.

"Dude… you didn't even congratulate her on our win… I feel bad for you. Anyway, let's go to the café! I'm hungry!" said Dan as walked ahead of Shun who sighed.

'I did it again… And how can he (Dan) act so casually while I'm getting so worked up… After all, she is angry at both of us… right? And it was partially his fault' thought Shun as he followed Dan, glaring at his back.

* * *

**Misaki Diner…**

"Congratulations!" cheered everyone for the win, when…

"When should I claim my reward? Ha? Ha?" exclaimed Dan his eyes sparkling and rubbed his hands together. The others sweat dropped.

"Why don't you celebrate what we have started first?" asked Keith and shook his head while others resumed talking to themselves. Dan nodded, glaring at him.

"Right…" said Dan and drank his juice. Then he smirked. "Mira and Ace are not here yet?" he asked, glancing around and shrugged. He spotted Runo and went towards her but his question caused Keith to glance around the table.

"Oh yeah… They went on a date!" exclaimed Julie.

"What?!" exclaimed Keith as he stood up while Julie shrugged.

"I told you before about it when the matches started, Keith-senpai" said Julie and smirked when she saw Keith's glare.

"Julie! It's not true, Keith-senpai" said Marucho and sweat dropped. "They had a bet on who will earn more points in the match, Alice or Dan. And Dan scored more than Alice. Apparently, Ace lost… so he has to treat Mira something she asks… I think…" he explained. Keith frowned.

"So, isn't it the same as date?" stated Julie and shrugged. She saw Billy talking to their President who had been looking at 'someone' for a while now and went towards them. Marucho shook his head and thought 'Is she insinuating a fight…?' when he saw Keith sat down again, glaring at nothing in particular.

Shun sighed as he sat quietly and sipped his orange juice, surrounded by his friends. His eyes darted towards his friends mostly at the orange haired girl, thinking, when Billy interrupted his train of thoughts who was sitting beside him.

"… right, Shun?"

"Huh? What?" asked Shun, when he noticed Billy asking him something.

"I said they have a very good team work" repeated Billy.

"Aa… Well, not compared to yours and Julie's team work though" Shun pointed out and saw Keith glaring at something as Julie left his table. Billy laughed at that. "Looks like she's looking for you…" he added when Julie smiled at them.

"Hey Billy, Shun!" greeted Julie while the boys greeted back. "It's so peaceful when those love birds didn't quarrel" she said, looking at Dan and Runo when…

"Wasn't I AWESOME, Runo?"

"I SAID SWALLOW AND THEN TALK, DAN!"

"I spoke too soon…" added Julie as they all sweat dropped. "Oh my, oh my! What is this I see? Something happened that 'someone' is ignoring our president… Is that why you are stealing glances?" asked Julie, looking at Shun with a smirk.

"What did you do this time?" she asked. Shun rolled his eyes and turn to look out of the window while Billy raised his eyebrows. Julie laughed at that and added, "She's not angry, by the way… Well, it's good to see you are being a sociable person now a days…" she added.

"Yeah… It's good to see you are talking more, Dude" Billy cut in, causing Shun to glare at them both.

"Anyway… Billy! You coming with me? I have to go early today but before that, cake time!" she said. Billy nodded as he stood up and followed her.

Shun shook his head as they both left. 'He's totally fallen for her. At least he shows he's interested in her and she knows this…' he thought looking at Billy who was smiling while Julie spoke to him.

"Here" said Alice as she put a plate in front of him. Shun glanced at the slice of cake then at her. "It's on Dan" she added and took a seat beside him. 'Dan…? Then he must be really happy as he is buying food for others' thought Shun.

Shun nodded and thanked her as she sat and took the spoon to eat hers. He was slightly surprised that she chose to sit beside him. Then again… other seats were crowded. He took the spoon and followed her suit. Other than that they didn't speak as he ate quietly. Well… he kept glancing at her every now and then while she spoke with others in between then suddenly he recalled his talk with Dan.

"Uhh… Congratulations. You guys played really well… That was really a great game. You did great" he said, grabbing her attention. 'Why do I have to think this much just for congratulating her…?' he thought.

"Really? Thanks! Dan, Shun just said we were awesome!" exclaimed Alice, grinning as she patted Shun's back and waved at Dan who smirked at Shun triumphantly. Shun sweat dropped.

'I feel kind of relieved now… but what is stopping me from telling her what I feel? This is so not me' thought Shun as he gazed at her and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

**Service Club room**

It's their club hours. Alice and Mira were alone in the club room. Dan had left, as soon as the last class ended, saying "I'm going to the café! FREE FOOD! Here I come! Where's Runo? RUNOOO!" while the others sweat dropped as they saw him ran along the hallway.

"He's going to get punched again… And Fabia came earlier looking for you. She was asking for her book" said Mira, getting Alice's attention. "Anyway… Alice, have you told the President about Lync? I asked Lync what was the matter but he didn't say anything… He was avoiding the topic" said Mira, flipping the page of the book she read. "Alice closed the book she was reading and looked at Mira.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mira! I'll go and inform him but first I have to give this to Fabia" said Alice and stood up. "She has written another play but it's incomplete… It's very nice! And Gym leader asked for you, don't forget that" she added before exiting when Mira nodded at her.

"Wow… It's so quiet here…" muttered Mira. A few minutes later, the door burst open revealing Julie with her cheerful smile.

"Hello! Eh? Everyone left already…?" asked Julie. Mira looked at her and sighed as she closed her book.

"Alice went to Student council room, Dan left to go to café, Baron is called in Library and Brother must be in Drama club…" replied Mira, thinking.

"Well, Danny came in the Office some time ago and got yelled by President… as he dragged Runo out. At least she had completed her work" said Julie and laughed. "Anyway… How was your date with Ace?" she asked, as she took a seat on a chair.

"Huh? Hey! He lost the bet! That's not a date" said Mira and shook her head.

"Yeah-yeah… Keep telling yourself that… Anyway, Keith-senpai was interrogating Ace! That was so funny! Ace was like 'I didn't- I didn't do anything' and Keith-senpai was like 'You didn't take my permission'. That was really funny! Keith-senpai sees him as a play boy, haha!" exclaimed Julie, which surprised Mira.

"What! Ace just did what I asked him as he had lost. Sometimes Brother gets so overprotective…" said Mira and sighed.

"Ohh… What is this I see? YOU are defending Ace. That's new" Julie pointed out and smirked causing Mira to glare at her.

"Well… You are being the matchmaker again… Then you must have known by now about Billy's feelings" countered Mira. Julie pouted.

"Yeah… But he's too shy to tell me! But I like him that way" said Julie and winked. "Speaking of feelings… Did you notice our President's behavior? I'm telling you, he has liking for Alice"

"There you go again… President interested in a girl? Alice? That's too much. I mean he's only surrounded by work and work. Then there are his fan girls…" said Mira and rolled her eyes. "Don't spread such rumors… You know, what will happen if he finds out"

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"Hi Fabia!" greeted Alice as she entered the Drama club. Fabia greeted back and saw the book in Alice's hands and motioned the others to continue rehearsing. "This is really nice! Please lend me again after completing it" she said, handing Fabia the book.

"Thanks! I was surprised you wanted to read my play. Well… Mrs. Rei (Drama teacher) is going to help me complete it after the competition" said Fabia and smiled.

They turned around when they heard some 'disagreements' and saw it was Keith and Joe. Keith looked at Alice and smiled as he approached the ladies while Joe shook his head and sighed.

"Oh my beautiful princess… Will you accompany me?" asked Keith, extending his hand at Alice who giggled at Keith's lines. Fabia and Joe rolled their eyes. "What? Other beautiful ladies had left so I cannot rehearse alone and definitely not with Joe and you are already busy. Come on, Alice, help me out" he reasoned with Fabia and dragged Alice with him without her reply.

"And he calls Ace a play boy…" said Joe and sweat dropped while Fabia shook her head then turned around when Joe went back to take his position alongside Keith.

'He's totally into his play character…' thought Fabia and smiled as she grabbed her bag.

Fabia blinked twice as she glanced at the entrance. Their president had entered in the clubroom and was looking at her. She then glanced at Keith who was sitting on his knee with Alice's hand in his and Joe was instructing. She thought that Shun was here for Keith but was surprised when she saw him approach her.

"Good afternoon, President…" greeted Fabia, awkwardly when Shun approached her and nodded. She stood quietly not sure what to say anymore.

"Where is Ren?" asked Shun when he spotted Alice and Keith. His eyebrow twitched when Keith kissed the back of her hand. Before Fabia could speak he continued, "I didn't know Alice was also in the play?"

"No, Keith-senpai wanted accompany of girls to rehearse" muttered Fabia without thinking as she stared at Shun, still surprised that he was talking with her. "W-Well, Ren might be in the gym? Or… If you want I'll call him" she added as she searched her bag to get her phone.

"Hn. And he calls Ace a play boy…" muttered Shun, glaring at Keith while Fabia sweat dropped as she heard it for second time. "Tell him to come to the office" he added and left towards Keith when he heard…

"I have always been watching you. It's like the time stops when I look at you. I didn't know how but I have fallen in love with you…" that was Keith, saying his dialogue.

Shun heard Keith's dialogue and recalled they were the same lines he had read before and had mistaken it as a love letter from Alice to someone. His narrowed his eyes at Keith's 'passionate' acting.

"Ah… Kaichou. Me and my princess are busy at the moment" said Keith and smirked at Shun who rolled his eyes. Alice was about to speak when Shun cut in.

"Alice, you are slacking off? You must be in the office now, helping me out" stated Shun, crossing his arms in the front. Alice laughed nervously. "Come on. I need some tea" he added and left while Alice blinked and Keith raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Keith-senpai… See you later! Bye Joe and Fabia!" said Alice and left.

"He's really jealous. But alas! He would never admit that he has a crush on her" said Joe and shook his head. Keith smirked.

"No… It's more than a crush" stated Keith then looked at Joe. "Now who'll be my princess…?" he asked. Joe turned around, saying, "Definitely not me" and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Misaki Diner**

"I'll have this! And this… and this one… and this as well… Oh right, this too! Hey and this looks new so add this too… It's hard to select, man! Alright, first bring these dishes please!" said Dan, showing the menu to Runo who tapped her foot impatiently.

"You sure…? Isn't it too much? Are you going to be alright after eating this much?" asked Runo and blinked at the list.

"I'll be alright. I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch for this. Thank you for caring for me, Runo! You are really nice" said Dan and smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Now can I have my food please? I'm starving… And if you haven't had lunch… you can join me. If you want, o-of course" he added, looking away, his cheeks slightly pink.

"S-Sure thing" said Runo and left. Dan blinked and stared at her back, smiling slightly.

* * *

**Student Council room…**

Shun watched Alice pouring the tea in the cup and sighed. 'Why do I have get jealous over such trivial things…?' he thought, resting his chin on his palm. 'Then again… when I think there are many other boys who have a crush her and not to mention her popularity… And when they confess to her… I feel like breaking their neck. Uhh… never mind'…

"Shun, you are crumpling the papers! What happened…?" asked Alice as she kept the tea on his desk. Shun blinked and then looked at her.

"Nothing… You didn't make yourself a cup…?" he asked. 'Well… she always rejects them politely though… That's a relief. Will she reject me as well if I tell her…?' he thought and smoothed the papers, glancing at her.

"No. Its fine" said Alice and smiled then paused. "There's something I want to talk about… It's about Lync" she said and sat on spare chair across him. Shun raised his eyebrows when she sighed deeply.

"Volan? Go ahead" he said. 'Did he also confess to her…?' he mentally slapped himself for thinking like that again. He's doing it often whenever he sees a boy approach her.

"I think he's hiding something… He was talking, more like arguing with some Vestal students when Mira and I saw him the other day. From then on, he's mostly silent all the time" explained Alice, looking out of the window and sighed.

"And why is that your problem?" asked Shun, as he took the cup in his hands.

"Ha? He's my friend. Won't you look into a matter if it's related to Dan…?" Alice pointed out and saw him drinking the tea.

"Well, Lync was transferred in our school this year. Last year he was Vestal student, so he might be talking with his old friends…? Or he's just being his 'moody' self" he said and resumed drinking while she stared at him for a moment.

"He was…? I see…" she said, curling her fingers under her chin as if thinking while he looked away as he finished his tea and sighed.

"Alright. There is no need to stress over someone (Lync). Just focus on me- my orders and don't get yourself in trouble again" said Shun, looking away from her as he covered up his slip up.

Alice raised her eyebrow at him. 'Did he just say…? I'm probably imagining things… Just like I thought about Lync hiding something' she thought. She stared at him, smiling for a few seconds.

"Is there something on my face? And why are you smiling…?" he asked, slightly annoyed or was he uncomfortable…?

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just… You are different from what I thought. I didn't know you were sociable and talkative at all. Well, it's nice though" she said, causing Shun to look away.

"Hn… I'm not" he muttered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She laughed and shrugged when they heard some snickering at the door.

"Hello, President and Alice" greeted Ren, as he entered while Shun glared him and Alice smiled and greeted back.

"Since when are you standing there?" asked Shun.

"For… a while?" said Ren, controlling his laugh. "Alice, thanks for helping Fabia. And also thank all the Service club members. You guys are big help for us" he added and smiled at Alice.

"You are welcome, Ren. Good luck for your game tomorrow. Too bad I can't come as it's in Bayview city and I have lot of work to do" said Alice.

"Thanks. And that's alright. I know we are all so busy now a days…" replied Ren then glanced at Shun who looked like he was glancing between them. Ren smirked mentally.

"Alice, you can go home. There is no more work today. Don't mind anyone's business on the way and call me if there's any trouble" stated shun, looking at Alice who nodded at him and sweat dropped.

"Yes, Sir. Bye Ren, Shun" said Alice and saluted before leaving. Shun's eyebrow twitched at that while Ren glanced between the two.

"That girl…" muttered Shun then looked at Ren who was smirking. "Anyway, I called you here for-… Why are you smirking?" he asked, annoyed.

"You know President… It's obvious"

"What?"

"Totally obvious… You fell for her"

"Just shut up, sign this and leave"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Whoa! That was long! So others are realizing their Kaichou's change in attitude! Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out more! But first Review time! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**A/N **– Hello guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews, favs and follows till now! I appreciate them! I would like to thank Innocnt, madeyemoody310, LisaXShun, NikoDarkfire, ForeverAFairyTailLover159 for awesome reviews for previous chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well! Review at the end please! So, on with the story! ^^

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**No one's POV **

After the Basketball tournament and the victory of Ren's team, there were cheers around the school the next day. It's the usual morning and the students had started piling in the school gates, enjoying their surroundings, chatting and talking about recent events and upcoming events.

Principal Shiori walked through the hallway towards her office. Students greeted her along the way and she greeted back, smiling. The first school bell was yet to ring and she looked happy as she saw her students scrambling around and working.

"Oh! he's so cool and dreamy!"

"Yeah… But so hard to approach! Well, he's hanging more around Service club's president recently"

"I heard she's under punishment. And even we got detention for a week because of her!"

"We have to do something about her…"

"You remember how he had shouted at us that day? I was so scared"

"Yeah… He even talked about hurting us. That was really scary… but still he's so cool!"

Shiori raised her eyebrows as she heard the conversation of the girls who had their back facing her. 'Whom are they talking about? And how can this person talk about hurting girls?' she thought and frowned but then the girls turned around and gasped when they saw it was their Principal behind them.

"S-Shiori-sama… Good m-morning!" they all greeted while Shiori looked at them and recognized them as she was the one to give them detention. 'Oh… If I recall correctly, they are some of Shun's fan girls… So, it's Shun they are talking about… I'm surprised he talked about hurting girls' thought Shiori and sweat dropped.

"Good morning, Girls! Don't cause any trouble that will get you in trouble again" Shiori greeted back and smiled at them. The girls nodded at her 'advice plus warning' and left, smiling nervously.

Shiori looked ahead at the scene in front of her and saw her son a few meters ahead of her with Dan. 'So, they were watching him… They sure are fond of him' she thought and chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"What is this place? A summer camp?" asked Shun. Dan raised his eyebrows, oblivious of Shun's annoyance.

"You don't remember…? You didn't hit your head or anything, right?" questioned Dan while Shun glared at him. "It's obvious, Buddy! It's our school" he replied and grinned after Shun glare.

"Glad you know. So, REMOVE your goggles and headphones. And stop dirtying the hallway" stated Shun and pointed at the goggles on Dan's head, headphones around his neck and a pack of cookies in his hand. He also held another bag hanging off his other arm.

"Oh" muttered Dan and laughed. "Want one?" he offered his cookies while Shun crossed his arms in response. "Alright, Geez! Why do you have to be so… so Bossy early in the morning? We're about to celebrate Ren's victory, Man! And Alice told me to bring this!" he added and pointed at the bag in his hand.

"Whatever" muttered Shun, as he walked past Dan. "Just don't make noise or I'll send Runo after you" he added and left. Dan blinked. 'Well… that was easy…' thought Dan and shrugged.

Shiori shook her head at the boys then she smirked. 'Hmm… He let him (Dan) off the hook hearing Alice's name, huh? …I knew it…' she thought as she walked towards her office.

* * *

**Few minutes later… **

There was a small celebration held in the gym for the winners and by the approval of their Principal, Shiori. All assembled, students quietly heard her as she congratulated the school's teams, encouraged the students and told them how proud she was. She left soon after.

Then taking over, the School President congratulated them and surprised them with his wise words earning squeals and claps, followed by…

"…Keep it up and… Dan, you are in-charge of cleaning the gym after"

Silence…

"I'll appreciate it if the others co-operate and help him too. Thank you" Shun added and smirked.

Nevertheless, there were claps (and sweat drops) across the gym and agreements from his fan girls that they would help the Vice president of Service Club as their beloved President had asked them so 'nicely'. Well… except Dan… whose accusations and shouts were covered in the noise of other students.

Shun had left smirking, as he had lot of things to do but his main concern was tomorrow's Play competition. And as he walked, he had caught some snippets along the way, such as… "…He's so Cruel!" … "He's doing this because of that broken lamp! Not that I agree I did it!"… and… "I'll get back at him!" from none other than Dan.

'Hn. That'll keep him busy for the time being. Anyway, I should check the preparations of the Drama club. I couldn't help but feel strange entering the Drama club considering, half of the girls in there are my fan girls including their club president. But then again… there are other girls outside that club as well…' thought Shun and twitched as he passed the hallways towards the Student Council office. 'May be I should send someone else…?' he thought as an afterthought.

* * *

**Drama Club room…**

Club hours had started and the club members were too busy in their preparations for tomorrow.

"Okay girls, final check the costumes and Joe? Check the props according to the list" said Fabia as she handed the list to Joe.

She was really busy at the end preparations as she's the President and not to forget some girls of the club are still in 'not-so' good terms with her (more like, hate her) since she had told them to disband the unofficial 'Shun Kazami Fan Club', so she was having rather a hard time to interact with them. The girls even seem to have problem about Fabia being in the lead role but their Drama teacher, Mrs. Rei, had recommended her so no one went against it.

Fabia sighed and drank some water from the bottle she was holding when she saw someone enter the door of the club with a slightly slouched posture and hands in his pockets who was not supposed to be here. She raised her eyebrows when she saw him looking around, so she approached him.

"Hello, you are Lync Volan, right? We are really busy right now. May I help you with something…?" asked Fabia, puzzled by his presence there. She noticed he seemed reluctant and even his eyes seemed unfocused. He then sighed deeply.

"Can you spare me a few minutes…? It's really urgent! About the Play. Let's go" said Lync, without waiting for her reply. Fabia sighed as she followed; frowning at him when she heard it's about the Play.

* * *

**Service Club room**

"Can anyone tell me why we are here?" asked Fabia, looking around the room at the service club members minus Keith then at Lync who stood beside her and was quiet for a while now.

"Well… Lync was crying and punching on the wall so I nagged him to tell me what was wrong after I took him to infirmary and then he doesn't make any sense and was blabbering something! And then he said he wanted to tell us something and also to you, so he ran off to call you" explained Dan, as he recalled he was encouraging Lync to tell them if there was something wrong before it's too late.

Dan himself was surprised to see Lync in that state when he was passing by the vending machine and glanced through the window to see Lync punching the wall with an angry face. When Dan arrived, Lync was sitting on his knees, bending over and head bowed, cursing which had shocked Dan. His knuckles were injured and bloodied due to punching the wall. So, Dan had taken him to infirmary and gave him a piece of mind and also convinced him to share his problem which seemed to have calmed Lync down. (If not… Dan was going to get Shun… So Lync gave in, reluctantly)

"You don't have to tell them about the crying part, Dan!" exclaimed Lync then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. That's when everyone noticed his bandaged knuckles. He glanced at everyone who were looking at him curiously, making him hesitant for a moment.

"I want to tell you something… important. T-They told me they are going to perform your P-Play in the competition…" said Lync, avoiding looking at others. "I mean… the Vestals…" he added and paused. Fabia looked at him, frowning.

"What? Play…? You mean OUR Play?!" exclaimed Fabia, followed by others…

"WHAT?!"

"It's the truth. They have the c-copy your Play! And… it's all my fault… They have it because of me. I gave them the copy but I didn't know something like this would happen…" Lync confessed, looking at the floor.

"Why you…!" Suddenly, Dan was in front of him, grabbing his collar, furious while Lync stood motionless, staring at the floor.

"WAIT!"

"DON'T!"

"DAN! STOP IT!" Alice and Mira called out to him as they stood up from their seats while Baron reached for Dan and tried to pry his hands of Lync's shirt. They watched as Dan turn around after roughly pushing Lync back.

"There must be a reason!" exclaimed Alice, looking at Dan then at Lync. She was feeling upset after Lync's confession… but ignored it for now.

"Reason? It's like we are asking him for his excuse for hiding such a big thing!" said Dan, his voice hard. "And after this, should we believe his reason?" he added, furiously.

Silence…

"I understand… And I'm really sorry-…" started Lync, when…

"What is going on here? You are making more noise than usual!" exclaimed Shun as he opened the door harshly with a furious face then paused, looking at the scene in front of him.

Lync was bowing down at others, Dan had his back turned towards him with clenched fists, Fabia was staring wide eyed at the wall while the others were staring at the floor. And then everyone turned their heads to look at Shun but didn't move from their spots. Shun raised his eyebrow.

"Now what happened?" asked Shun, feeling the tense air, looking at Dan who snorted but replied…

"Ask the traitor"

"Dan!" Alice shook her head.

"I'm not a traitor! Don't call me that! They threatened me!" shouted Lync.

Everyone turned to look at Lync who seemed angry all of a sudden. Somehow, Dan words caused him to snap. His fists were clenched; his eyebrows were knitted together and he grabbed his hair. He slid down to the floor on his knees as if he was afraid of something while everyone stared at him, surprised as he panted. They had always seen him in his high and snotty attitude but seeing him breaking down in front of them left them speechless.

"They told me to lend them a copy of the play or else… Or else they'll tell everyone that I had c-cheated in the exam when I attended their school! I'm sorry… I had no choice! I was afraid… I didn't want to lose the friends I have gained here and call me a cheater! I didn't know they would do something like this. I am… not a traitor… I am not…" he continued, shaking his head, some tears visible at the corner of his eyes. Dan was about to speak when…

"Calm down, Dan" said Mira and sighed.

"But… These guys were practicing so hard for this" reasoned Dan, frowning. 'Then again… it's not totally his fault. They were using him' he thought and sighed, running his hand through his hair, exasperated.

"So they have our school's play and they will be performing it as theirs? Is this it?" asked Shun, his face stoic. The occupants of the room were surprised at their President's stoic demeanor as they thought how can he be so calm? …However, one of them voiced his thoughts aloud…

"How can you be so calm after all this? Or this doesn't interest you?" asked Dan.

"You want me to go on a rampage? Dan, I'm seriously pissed off just like you but… Is it really fine to blame Volan for everything? They used his past to threaten him and he looks obviously afraid. He looks more like a victim here" said Shun, throwing a glance in Lync's direction, who looked stressed and guilty at the same time. Dan sighed and nodded, knowingly.

"H-Huh?" frowning, Fabia stuttered out, who hadn't spoken after the revelation, causing the others to look at her. "But… Why do we have to suffer because of him and his past?"

"Fabia… please calm down. At least, he mustered up courage to tell us. It should have been hard for him" Alice tried to reason with her while Mira gave a glass of water to Lync.

"But that doesn't change anything. Now, what will I tell the club members when… half of them already hate me?" said Fabia, instead. Alice was about to speak when…

"I'm surprised you are arguing instead of finding a solution. What would you have done if you were in his shoes? And I'm sure you know the feeling of isolation?" said Shun to Fabia who looked down at her feet as he had obviously hit the point.

On the other hand, Shun knew he was being harsh, saying those words, but he had to say it as he saw Lync looking more grim with each sentence Fabia had said. Sure Lync was snotty and sometimes bratty, but he was still their school mate who was afraid to lose his friends…

"And you, Volan" Shun continued. "How can you tell they'll keep their word after this? Or you trust them that much? They could keep taking advantage of your fear if you don't do anything about it" he added, his face void of any emotion but the others knew he was angry. And they knew he was right. Lync had realized it too.

"Fabia… what would have happened tomorrow if he hadn't told us…? It could have been worse" said Alice. Realizing this, Fabia closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do we do now? Withdraw?" asked Mira, breaking the silence.

"Withdraw? That is their intention all along, isn't it obvious…?" asked Shun, more like stated. He had successfully masked his anger as he realized he shouldn't blame anyone regarding the situation…

"Let's just go and beat them up! They have made me angry this time. Threatening our student like that" said Dan, causing Lync to look at him, surprised.

"It is already humiliating that they have a nerve to call him (Lync) a day before competition and tell us they'll perform our Play. You are all thinking of doing what they want" countered Shun, scowl evident on his face and shook his head at Dan who looked away.

'And I'm disappointed… Looks like everyone want others to understand them… but they don't want to understand others. How ironic' he thought and sighed. He looked at Alice who looked deep in thought and left the room after glancing at the others.

* * *

Shun had left ten minutes ago and the others looked dispirited and stared dumbly at the floor while Baron had left to look for Keith. Lync was totally dispirited and sulked at the corner while Fabia sat on a chair, quietly… both thinking over their President's words.

"Wait! We can't just give up! There must be a way" said Dan, finally breaking the silence of the room. He ruffled his hair when he couldn't think of any ideas.

"Complaining to the authorities is out of option. I mean, we can't just go and tell them they stole our Play as everyone knows we are rivals… Besides, it'll look like we are accusing them as bad guys and not to forget we don't have any evidence" explained Mira and shook her head.

"…Or, we can do this…!" said Alice, gaining the attention of others and smiled.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Shun walked through the hallway. Of course, he has to report the 'breaking news' to the Principal. He had been thinking of a solution over the matter but couldn't come up with anything yet. So he decided to talk to Shiori first.

He had told the Student Council members and earned shocked and surprised reactions from them. Now, they had gone to the Service Club room while he headed toward Principal Office. He sighed. 'And they say… High School life is easy…'

"Shun! Wait!"

Shun halted in his steps by the voice he could recognize instantly and anywhere. The students in the hallway plus his stalking Fan girls paused when they heard Alice calling their President… by his first name…

Alice walked towards Shun in hurried steps, oblivious to the glances and glares (from fan girls) and stopped in front of him. She looked like she had been running as she was panting slightly.

"Alice… Don't shout in hallways" said Shun while Alice sweat dropped. He continued, "I'm going to report to the Principal. Can we talk later-…?"

"I need your help. Come on! We don't have much time. You'll know when we reach there" said Alice as she held his hand and dragged Shun.

The students in the hallway watched surprised as their President didn't even say anything in retort as a girl was dragging him and held his hand and there was no annoyance on his face. She even called him by his name with adding any honorifics!

"We are here" said Alice, standing outside the Drama club room when she realized she was holding is hand and let go instantly, blushing slightly. She turned to face him and saw he was already looking at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice" said Alice and smiled apologetically at him, although her cheeks were pink due to embarrassment. 'I dragged him by holding his hand all the way?! I'm sure everyone in the hallway saw us! He should have told me!' she thought, glancing around to see if anyone was watching when she saw Shun smirking at her. She was about to speak when…

"I don't mind… because it's you" said Shun, as he stepped close beside her to open the door and went inside leaving Alice wondering as she stood outside for few minutes. He had left the door open for her. She realized her heart was beating faster than normal and took deep breaths. 'What just happened…?'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Alright! Now what will they do? Find out in next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading! Review time guys! Tell me your thoughts about the chapter! And yeah, thanks a lot for supporting and liking my stories! I really appreciate it! Thank you! ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**A/N **– Hello, minna-san! Thank you for reviewing ForeverAFairyTailLover159, LisaXShun, NikoDarkfire and Innocnt! And Thank you those who read, fav and followed as well! I hope you all will like this chapter as well! RnR! ^^

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

'_Italics'_\- Narration of the Play

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**No One's POV**

"I need to do what!"

Alice was snapped back when she heard Shun's voice through the open door. She went in hurriedly to see what had happened and saw Dan crossing his arms and smirking at Shun while Shun did the same except he was frowning. They were standing just two feet from the door and everyone looked their way because of their school president's outburst but then resumed their business as it was usual for them to argue.

"What happened?" asked Alice, looking at both the boys.

"Alice, he says he won't do it" said Dan and sighed. Alice looked at Shun who narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse" said Shun, stubbornly.

"But why? You have to do it! Please? It's just a small task" said Alice.

"Alice, I won't play that lover boy role and that's final" stated Shun. "What kind of Play is this anyway…" he wondered aloud.

"But you must-… wait… What?" asked Alice and blinked. She turned to Dan who started laughing loudly while Alice and Shun looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I said Psycho lover boy role! Hahaha! He seriously took it! Haha! That's for making me clean the Gym!" exclaimed Dan and ran off before Shun could do anything. "Alice, you tell him!" came his muffled voice as he ran. Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and saw Shun glaring at Dan's back. She shook her head.

"I'll get back at him later. Why do you want me?" asked Shun and realized he sounded wrong. "Uh… what do you need help with?" he corrected, looking at Alice.

"Well… you have to tell the situation to club members and tell your fan girls to co-operate with us. Well… I don't think they would listen to us or Fabia" said Alice. Shun sighed. "But they will definitely listen to their beloved President" she added, amused. Shun rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, ha-ha" stated Shun, sarcastically and Alice laughed.

"Hey, this is the easiest way I suggested! Julie was going to announce that you will go on a date with them. You want that?" asked Alice and tried to control her laugh when Shun's eye twitched.

"No way! Your suggestion is better" stated Shun, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'Sometimes I wonder if they are my friends or enemies…' he thought and sighed. "First, tell me what you guys are planning?" he asked.

"Well… Fabia has another play and we are planning on doing it tomorrow at the competition. The problem is, it's not complete yet but I know she'll do it and Mrs. Rei is helping with that. You just have to explain the situation to the other members and encourage them" explained Alice. Shun raised his eyebrows then sighed.

"Alice, are you sure everyone can manage it? We don't have much time for the new play you know? Besides, they will be stressed" Shun pointed out.

"I know… But we have no choice. Well, they are pretty good in performing so they can do it. The others are explaining the situation to Mrs. Rei" added Alice, looking at the gang.

"Fine. We could always try. Better than quitting" stated Shun and looked at others. He sighed when he saw his fan girls glancing at him with sparkling eyes. "Let's get this over with"

* * *

**A Few Minutes later…**

After Shun's motivational talk; questions and answers; some arguments and some disagreements and agreements, the Drama Club members agreed to perform Fabia's play. Well… Fan girls instantly agreed for their beloved President's sake but still had their doubts as their School President only told them that their Play has been stolen and that they have very less time to prepare.

Lync was most surprised as no one told about his involvement and was grateful for that. After that, everyone could sense the atmosphere is filled with enthusiasm for their upcoming challenge.

"Okay… If you perform better than expected, we could make it up to you guys for sudden changes later on!" exclaimed Julie. Shun saw his fan girls' eyes sparkled at that and he doesn't like it. He could literally see what Julie and his fan girls were planning…

"Yes but just to clarify, it will not involve 'me' going on dates or something like that. Julie, leave me alone from all this" Shun cut in before Julie could continue. "But I can manage others clubs or students to help out. We will do everything what we can" he added, gesturing to the Student Council members.

"Yeah! Do your best everyone! You see, this is your chance to impress our President!" exclaimed Runo. Shun and the gang sweat dropped along with the other boys.

"Whatever… the important thing is, they look excited!" Dan grinned from beside Shun who sighed. "Hey, if you smile and wave at them, will they pass out?" he wondered aloud and snickered at Shun who shook his head at him.

"I'm surprised you are not complaining about anything, Keith-senpai" said Shun and glanced at the person on his other side. Keith smirked. The three stared at the students who were busy discussing among themselves including Joe.

"Well… this is more interesting, don't you think…? Just one question though, am I still going to perform or not?" asked Keith, looking around. Shun and Dan sweat dropped. "Let me ask them. What is the new story anyway? The rules say the theme is 'fantasy'. I hope it's not Sleeping beauty or Cinderella. I'm tired of being their prince. The previous one was just like that" he added and left, sighing.

"He still complained before leaving!" Dan pointed out and shook his head. Shun chuckled and agreed.

"I have to report this all to Mom. And they might stay over for more practice so I have to get permission for it as well…" said Shun and turned to leave. "I guess you all will handle the rest?" he asked, over his shoulder and Dan nodded before running off.

"Kazami-kun… Thank you so much" said Fabia, getting Shun attention. "It wouldn't have been this easier if you hadn't helped…" she added, gratefully.

"Hn. It is our school's problem so I had to" stated Shun. "And ask them if you need anything" he added, pointing at Student Council members. With that he left.

* * *

**Principal Office…**

"Hmm… This is really… Very unexpected… But are you sure they'll get through with it?" asked Shiori. Shun had explained her the situation they were in and she was shocked. Shun and Mrs. Rei glanced at each other than at the Principal.

"Yes… They were practicing hard for this and they come up with the idea themselves. And I'll assist them. I can see they don't want to withdraw" said Mrs. Rei.

"Alright then. I approve. But don't wear out. And Shun, they can stay over if they want but under the assistance and guidance of Rei-Sensei till nine at night. I'll leave this to you, Rei-sensei" said Shiori. Mrs. Rei nodded and Shun replied, "Yes, Mom"

"And one more thing… Tomorrow there will be no classes for the students involved in the Play so they all can practice, okay? Alright, dismissed" said Shiori and smiled.

* * *

It was almost nine at night and the Drama club member along with Student Council, Service club and some other students who volunteered to help were setting out to their homes; all tired.

Fabia had told them the basic story of her play and had decided the casts with the help of their Drama teacher, Mrs. Rei. Everyone seemed to like the story, even Keith. Fabia was decided to be the narrator as she can handle the story while narrating by indicating the cast about scenes if they do something wrong. Mrs. Rei told them that if they know the story, they all can speak their lines if they don't recall while performing.

Service club members and Lync were also dragged by Mrs. Rei due to the shortage of the cast. Well… she tricked them by making it a request for them and for Lync, it was some sort of punishment. As Alice had read the story a while before and she had all the idea about the characters and scenes, she was decided as the main female protagonist in Fabia's place much to her dismay. Mrs. Rei even asked Shun to join as he has a 'Perfect Face' according to her, but he rejected politely much to his fan girls' disappointment.

"I didn't know you can act that well" said Shun, looking ahead. He was walking with Alice beside him, behind the others. Alice looked at him, surprised.

"You saw that? Well… Fabia said I just have to behave naturally like I usually do but still… And I'm surprised they grasped the story so quickly. Mrs. Rei and Fabia chose the cast wisely, I guess… I don't know how am I going to do tomorrow…" said Alice, staring ahead at her friends' backs.

"Hmm… You are doing well. I was watching and the story is good" commented Shun and looked aside. 'Even if I feel unsettled to watch the cheesy scenes… What with that lines anyway…' he thought. "Thanks" Alice smiled at him.

"Even Dan is in his character. Well… more like, the play character's personality matches Dan's. And those were some really cheesy lines Joe had used" Shun pointed out. Alice laughed.

"Well… Fabia told him to be 'as romantic as' he can be. He even looked nervous though he's really good at it… I wonder why" said Alice, pondering.

"Oh, that's because Shun kept glaring at him when he held-…" Julie chimed in but…

"Julie! Come on!" Billy called her, standing at the entrance. "Yeah, coming!" said Julie as she went ahead.

"Guys? Can we hurry up? The school looks spooky at night…" said Marucho as he increased his pace to follow Julie.

"At least they can use the same clothes they have prepared…" muttered Mira.

"Hmm… although they had to do some more adjustments…" added Ace.

"You saw me? I got a very cool character! See? I'm that AWESOME!" said Dan enthusiastically while Runo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… Awesome over-actor" muttered Ace which Dan heard. Dan gave him a sly smirk.

"Aww… the so called Cool Boy is jealous… JEALOUS!" taunted Dan. Ace shook his head while the others laughed.

"No. It's just that if you are trying to impress 'someone' stop over acting" stated Ace, throwing a glance in Runo's direction and smirked. The others "OHH"-ed while Dan looked away, his cheeks colored pink, "W-Whatever…"

They all reached outside, talking all the while and saw the students leaving through school gates. Mrs. Rei had offered to take some students in her van while some students had been fetched by their parents. Ren and Fabia left together. Dan, Runo, Lync, Julie and Billy were leaving with Marucho in his limo. Shun was told to drop Alice off to her house… not that he was complaining… while Baron, Keith, Mira and Ace were going by train. As always Joe's mother came to pick him up and he volunteered to drop off three other students.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

**The City Hall **

Oblivious to their school's Drama club's predicament, Bakugan high students were excited to watch the play they were waiting for so long. It was already 4:30 pm and the City Hall was crowded with interested audience to enjoy the shows of their respected schools as the show starts at five.

"It must be here… Hey! Watch where you are going!" exclaimed Joe when he was pushed hard by someone.

"Ohh… It's Joe-chan! Perfect" said a voice above him.

Frowning, Joe looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a person with a black mask covering half of his face. 'May be a Drama costume…?' thought Joe.

"Who are you…? Hey! What are you-…" and then everything went black…

* * *

"Well… if it isn't the losers…" greeted Hydron and smirked as his team came across the Bakugan High's Service club and Student council. "I thought you would drop out but... as expected from the bugs. Now are you going to complain, huh?"

The gang frowned. The Drama Club members were busy in preparation but Fabia noticed their rivals and frowned as well. Dan took a step forward, angered but was stopped by Shun who gripped Dan's shoulder.

"Hn. You still have it in you to show you face after your shameful and cowardly actions. Not surprising" stated Shun.

"Watch it, Kazami. Or maybe you brats will learn after getting embarrassed in front of everyone. I can't wait to see them fall face first!" added Shadow and smirked while his gang snickered.

"You are not going to perform the same play again, right? Tch. Just accept your defeat. In your situation you can't even pass as a runner-up, heh. Here's the thing, we won't come in your way if you come as a… third place winner. See, I'm generous" said Hydron, twirling his hair with his finger and smirked.

"Just because we don't have our play anymore doesn't mean we won't perform. We won't quit" said Dan. Hydron looked surprised for a moment then thought 'Heh… He's just bluffing. What can they do in a day anyway?'

"Using someone's past to fulfill your wishes proved you have already fallen, ne, Shadow? Now scatter. Don't waste our time" said Shun, venomously. That had surprised everyone in the vicinity.

Hydron was about to speak, but was called by the Vestal's school President as their Act was first. Scowling, Hydron left with the others following him.

* * *

**An Hour later…**

The Hall was filled with cheers and claps as the first Play ended which was performed by Vestal Academy. The cast thanked the audience by bowing. The Bakugan High group stared angrily on the stage.

"They really did steal our play. Unbelievable…"

"Yeah, thanks to our President, we were alerted…"

Shun ignored the whispers behind him. He must be sitting in the audience but he insisted on staying with the cast along with his friends in order to keep an eye on their rivals. Marucho, Mira and Ace along with some Broadcast Club members were providing technical support as well. Shun saw Marucho talking to his butler, Kato and sighed.

"Don't worry, President. I have prepared all the extra props and I'll be controlling the effects. Surprisingly, I just had to make some minor adjustments to show more realistic props" said Marucho, pointing at the laptop in his hands.

"I see… You're handling effects? So I don't need to worry about technical part then. You are pro at that" Shun smirked and Marucho laughed.

"Hey! We are next! Come on, hurry up! We have ten minutes! Check all your microphones" came Fabia's voice, getting everyone's attention. With that everyone got to work. "Keith-senpai, Ema (Drama club member) and Baron, you are first! I want everyone dressed and prepared!" she added in commanding tone and clutched the papers in her hand.

"Show them what you've got! Whatever happens, just focus on performing and nothing else… not even at audience" said Mrs. Rei as she stayed with them at the back stage. Everyone took a deep breath when they heard…

"THE NEXT IS 'The Light and the Dark' by BAKUGAN HIGH!"

"All set! You hear me, Ace? Good. Don't mess with frequency" spoke Marucho on his microphone and working on his laptop, backstage. Shun glanced at Marucho, surprised.

"Did he just… He's using projectors?!"

"It's not against the rules anyway" Mira told Shun, checking her headpiece. Shun sweat dropped, thinking 'That is not the point…'

And… the lights dimmed and the curtains rose… Audience stared up at the scene in front of them, as if watching a movie on black screen. Courtesy of Marucho's extra special effects…

* * *

**Narration (By Fabia Sheen)…**

"_Planet Vestroia… Once a prosperous world; was being on the verge of destruction… due to the war between the two kingdoms- Light and Dark. Both the sides fought for the purpose of ruling… neither one backing down. As it was the war of superiority…"_

(On the screen, a planet was shown then white and black lights clashed together with some special effects.)

"_Many wanted the war to stop as they knew they were destroying themselves and understood that there was no meaning for the 'superiority' they were fighting for, if there was nothing left… yet it never seemed to stop… Light and Dark always seemed to clash._

_The Prince of the Light kingdom was one of the people who wanted the war to stop. He wanted peace… but his father, The King of Light kingdom followed what has been running through ages."_

(The lights dropped on the stage and the background scene was changed to a 'Throne room' of Light Palace. Baron, the King sat on the head chair in white (heavy) clothes with his Queen- a Drama club member, standing beside him in her Royal white gown. Keith, the Prince of Light entered the stage in white shirt, gray vest and dark gray pants with brown knee high boots. Some squeals were heard among the crowd…) XD

The audience looked already absorbed in the play as they stared intently at the stage. This was something they haven't seen in the previous plays and was unexpected.

"Father, we cannot get anywhere with this war! It only brings destruction!" argued Keith with Baron.

"Enough, Spectra! We have discussed on this. You are naïve. Do not waste my time anymore on the matter. That's it! You are soon going to meet your betrothed. Be prepared" snapped Baron, angrily as he stood up from his chair.

"But we are losing our people as well!" said Spectra, angrily.

"Then fight for them to save them. Eliminate the Dark, as we are the Light" stated Baron, glaring at Keith. With that, Baron left the stage. Spectra (Keith) sighed disappointedly and audience was already amazed by their acting.

"Son… Please do not disappoint your Father anymore…" said the Queen (Ema), with worried face and followed Baron.

"Is there nothing I could do…? I just cannot see the people suffer… How will this world of despair end…? There must be some way" Spectra clenched his fists when his best Knight and best friend entered. Spectra looked at him.

"My Prince, I have found who you have asked for" said Daniel, the Knight. Dan, wearing his silver armor, bowed at Keith. "Man, it's hard to bend in armor" he muttered, silently and grabbed his fake sword on his side.

"Daniel… You mean you have found the Oracle?" covered Keith, looking surprised.

"I guess…?" said Dan unsurely, raising his eyebrow at Keith. (There were some giggles in the crowd).

"Then let's go" said Keith as he walked off and Dan followed.

(The scene changed at the back, showing a forest. Dan and Keith walked through the stage and the scene showed a clearing. A figure sat on a rock with globe in his hand. The duo reached him.)

"Are you the famous Oracle they speak of?" asked Spectra while Dan stood beside him.

Dan stared surprised at Lync who looked annoyed wearing a long brown hood covering his body. He wore a wig that matched his pink hair; curls flow over his shoulder and make up. He totally looked like a girl…

"I didn't expect you would come this early, Prince of Light…" said the Oracle (Lync) and smirked (forced) at Spectra. "You desire the disappearance of the despair from the world and you possess the light to do it". Keith looked at him surprised.

"For that you have to eliminate the 'cursed' one. However… you'll have to suffer the consequences… It is your fate" said the Oracle.

"I would do anything for a peaceful world" stated Spectra. Lync turned to leave.

"Be careful what you wish for… Nothing can be obtained easily in this world" smirked the Oracle and left.

(The lights dimmed…)

"_After meeting the Oracle and learning about his destiny, the Prince of Light decided to act with his friend by his side. His Father, the King, set a meeting to meet his betrothed of the neighboring country as he wanted their land and the Prince set off, thinking he would find the 'Cursed One'…_

_Meanwhile, the Princess of the neighboring country was against the marriage and ran off her country. However, the news spread that the Princess has been abducted by the Dark Kingdom as it was rumored that only they could do such a lowly thing. The news reached the Light Prince and his Kingdom and they sent help to search for her… _

_The Princess ran through the forest, unknown to the rumors… Tired, she sat under a tree to rest for a while… Where she met the Prince of Dark…"_

(The forest was shown on the back screen with the moon shining above and the lights fell on stage.)

Alice walked tiredly and sat under a tree. She exhaled loudly. She looked tired and sad (pretended).

"I wish my father would understand me…" said Alice, looking up at the moon. And waited… But Joe was late.

She stood up from her spot when she heard footsteps coming her way and sighed relieved. It was a hint that the Dark Prince (Joe) entered. She noticed his entry was a little late but didn't mind. Her purple chiffon gown moved with her graceful movements.

"Who's there?" said the Prince of the Dark. Surprised, Alice faced him. She was supposed to pretend to be surprised but was shocked in reality to see Shun standing in front of her…

"_And… they met under the moonlight…"_

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

**A/N **– Well… I have to stop here… Haha! The ending of the chapter is dramatic, isn't it? The rest of the play is in next chapter! Stay tuned! I hope you guys tell me your thoughts on this one! Thank you! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! And I knew you guys will know Shun will be the Prince of the Dark. Well, it was kind of predictable of course… but still I had to do it, haha! And it was still enjoyable, wasn't it? And sorry about the late update! Prepare for the long chapter! ^^

Anyway, I am glad there are many ShunxAlice, Danx Runo, AcexMira, JulixBilly fans! Please review if you like their stories! Thank you! RnR! ^^

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

'_Italics'_\- Narration of the Play

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**No One's POV **

**Few Minutes Earlier…**

**Back Stage…..**

As Alice entered on the stage taking tired steps (pretending to be tired), while Fabia narrated the scene… The others were in panic…

"Hey! Joe is not wearing his clothes yet!" exclaimed Ruby, a Drama Club member and in-charge of fixing clothes, picking up Joe's 'Prince' clothes.

"Get him! He's next!" said Mira, adjusting the papers on the clip board in her hands. And that's when they found out that another Protagonist of the Play was missing…

"Where is he at a time like this?!" exclaimed Ace, looking around. Baron pulled out his cell phone and said, "I'll call Chan Lee and ask"

"Has anyone seen him? Julie? Is Joe with you guys?" questioned Runo and talked on her walkie-talkie with Julie who was on the other side of stage. "He's not here. Why…?" came Julie's voice.

Some students came back saying, "He is nowhere around here! We checked the other rooms!"

"What's taking you so long? Send Joe now!" exclaimed Fabia from the corner of stage entrance, turning off her mic and saw Alice sitting down under the tree.

Shun ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He saw Alice speaking and looking up at the moon. 'She's stalling time…' he thought and recalled Shadow's words. '…I can't wait to see them fall face first!'

"He's not with Chan Lee either…" informed Baron and the others heard it, looking all panicked…

Shun knitted his eyebrows. 'Joe is missing… That means…' a thought crossed his mind and he turned back to face others who were panicking. 'I can't stop the Play when they worked so hard for it! They made it this far…' he thought frowning, looking at the disturbed faces of others.

"Search for Joe! Take help from other students! This might be one of their games" Shun stated and grabbed the clothes from Ruby's hands, surprising her. He removed his school blazer and tossed it on Ace's face who snapped back, "What the heck, Kazami!"

Shun ignored him and replied instead, "Fold it neatly" as he removed his shoes hastily, surprising others. He wore the brown knee high boots and strapped a fake sword (with scabbard, of course) on his waist.

"This will do" he said and wore the long black cloak with a hood over his school uniform to cover it.

"K-Kazami-kun? What are you doing?" asked Ruby, slightly blushing when Shun looked at her.

"We have no choice" said Mrs. Rei, quickly catching up and nodded at Shun.

"Fix the mic, please. Hurry up. Alice is waiting" he said to Ruby who nodded. She fixed the mic at his collar, still blushing while the others watched, surprised. "Rei-sensei, I'll take it from here. Just don't expect me to say those cheesy lines" he added and left.

The gang snickered at that while the rest of them sweat dropped. 'So typical of him…'

Fabia looked at him surprised when he passed her and nodded at her. She composed herself and gave him a curt nod. She turned on the mic and continued…

Bakugan High students gasped as they saw their school President on the stage. Wide eyed they watched as he walked on the stage while his other fan girls from the audience squealed and whispered among themselves about how cool their 'Charming Prince' looked. The remaining audience stared intently at the 'Prince', oblivious to the situation. All the gang on the backstage heaved a sigh of relief.

On the other side of the stage, Dan, Keith, Baron and Julie along with others stared wide eyed at the stage… While the Vestal group was left dumbfounded when they saw who entered on the stage.

"I'm not dreaming, am I…?" Dan muttered but was ignored and saw others were as shocked as he was.

Meanwhile, the Vestal group stared at the stage with shocked expressions. Hydron frowned and clenched his teeth, angered. The rest of his gang overcome from their surprised states and sighed. Shadow shook his head while Mylene couldn't help but chuckle silently.

* * *

**On the Stage… **

"Who's there?" asked Shun, with a stoic face. He withdrew and extended his sword towards a shocked Alice.

"…_And… they met under the moonlight…"_

Alice stared at him then blinked. She glanced behind him and saw Fabia signaling her to continue. Shun looked relaxed but his moments were slightly stiff as he tried to be in the 'character' of the prince. On the other hand, Alice was suddenly feeling nervous, just looking at Shun. Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"So they sent a woman to lure me out this time? Pathetic" said Shun and shook his head. "Go and tell them this won't work on me. Attack me head on if they wish to kill me" he continued, looking at Alice.

"I… mean no h-harm, S-sir! I was just resting here!" said Alice, putting her hands up acting all surprised. Shun put his sword back in scabbard and sighed. They stared at each other for a few seconds (acted). Shun pretended to look at her hands and stepped towards her.

"You… you are… You have the Royal sword… You are the Prince of the Dark kingdom?! I apologize for not realizing earlier, your Highness!" exclaimed Alice, looking tensed as she took a step back.

"You are hurt" said Shun, grabbing her hand and Alice gasped (acted). She was surprised he remembered the lines.

Shun instantly recalled he was to bring some make shift bandage with him in pockets. Instead, he had to pull out his handkerchief and was grateful he had it. He bandaged her wrist while she stared at him. Shun sweat dropped when he heard squeals of girls considering this as one of the cliché romantic scenes…

"Thank you… your Highness! You are a kind person…" Alice curtsied and smiled at him. Though, her heart was beating faster now.

"You shouldn't talk as if you know me, Lady. Please leave at once from wherever you came from. You shouldn't be here" stated Shun.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness! I'm Alicia. And it's an honor to meet you, Your Highness" said Alice as she slightly bowed at him, smiling.

"_The Prince was surprised at the Lady's words even though he acted rude. She recognized him as the Prince of the Dark who was known as ruthless and fearsome yet she did not fear him which intrigued him. No one had talked to him like that and he felt overwhelmed for the first time"_

The Prince smiled. "Likewise… And I'm Taylean" Shun introduced and bowed a little. "Lady Alicia, you can come with me if you have nowhere to go" he offered as he walked. Alice smiled and followed him.

"_On the other hand, Prince of the Light along with his best Knight set off to search the Princess in the Kingdom of Dark…"_

That's when scene changed and Keith and Dan walked on the stage, acting as if talking with each other…

**And the Play continued… **

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**Back Stage…**

"Is this really happening…? I mean… Shun is on stage and … he's acting as good as Joe…" said Marucho, looking at the scene on the stage.

"Hmm… Show off" muttered Ace, rolling his eyes.

"Did you hear what he said before going? He said 'Alice is waiting'… That is really something!" Julie said to Runo, her eyes gleaming.

"So what…? She really was waiting. And how did you know he said that anyway?" Runo questioned at her over excited friend, Julie, who pointed her hand at her walkie-talkie, "From this!"

"Will you guys stop talking among yourselves? You are disturbing everyone" came Fabia's voice. All of them muttered a "Sorry…" to her and focused on their tasks.

"They are doing better than I expected… Good thing Marucho thought of recording this" Mrs. Rei muttered to herself and smiled.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later… (At the Intermission of the Play)**

**On the Stage… **

"Watch out!" shouted Dan, as he pushed Keith. They both stood back to back in a defensive stance, swords in their hands. They were surrounded from both sides by some men (Students in villagers' clothes). They fought for some time and struggled. Dan fell on his back and a swordsman (boy) pointed his sword at his throat.

"SIR DANIEL!" yelled Keith.

"_They fought but they were outnumbered"_

One of the swordsman punched Keith and he fell down as he was distracted. A sword was pointed at his throat.

"Looks like we have a great catch!" said the one standing over Keith and the others laughed. The man raised the sword to hit Keith.

"…_However… He was saved by none other than the Prince of the Dark…"_

Shun entered (using his Ninja speed) and blocked the sword with his sword. He was wearing the same cloak as before. He punched (acted) the men with ease (using his martial arts techniques). The men ran off.

"You saved us! Thanks Man!" exclaimed Dan in his usual style. Shun and Keith gave him a pointed look and he sweat dropped.

"We owe you, Sir. Thank you" said Keith. Shun nodded as he put his sword away back in its place but Keith pretended to be surprised. "You are… The Prince…"

* * *

**At the Back Stage… **

"Rei-Sensei, those people are asking for you" called one of the boys from Drama Club. Mrs. Rei looked at the two men standing and looking around.

"Okay, take this. Pass it to Fabia-chan, alright?" said Mrs. Rei and handed the boy some papers. The boy nodded and left.

"Looks like they found Joe…" said Ace and sighed relieved.

* * *

**The Play continued… **

Shun walked towards Alice (who sat on the middle of the stage with a garden in the background) now in his 'Dark Prince' clothes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and black pants with knee high boots. His dark blue cape flowing behind him as he walked, taking confident strides just like he walks in school. Alice stood up when Shun stood a foot away from her.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Alicia or should I say… Princess Alicia?" asked Shun, angered and Alice pretended to look shocked. "Why did you lie to me?" he continued.

"I… didn't want you to hate me…" replied Alice, looking at the ground.

"So you thought of deceiving me? I know I'm hated by your people but to think your people do such cowardly action just to kill me…" said Shun, furious. He removed his sword from the scabbard and threw it at Alice's feet. "Go ahead and kill me! I'm tired of people betraying me!" he said, raising his voice.

"No! I could never do such thing! It was never my intention! I could never hurt you!" exclaimed Alice as she took a step towards Shun and put her hand on his cheek. "…Because… I love you…"

(Shun was sure he was blushing by now and prayed that no one noticed. He reminded himself that it was just an act as he stared at Alice's face. He could hear squealing from the audience at the scene, snapping him from the trance. He composed himself and stepped away from her.)

"Will you still say that if I say I'm the 'Cursed one' they are trying to kill?" he asked. Alice pretended to be surprised. "That curse was embedded upon me for destruction! Not even my own people like me because of that! They want me dead as I'm a threat to all!" he continued.

"I don't care if you are cursed! For I know, you do not wish to harm others! You are a kind person! And I'll always love you for that" said Alice, putting her hand on her heart for emphasis.

"You lie! No one loves me! And you think I'll believe after all this?" stated Shun and turned to look aside (at Audience), looking deeply hurt. He closed his eyes. "Just leave" he added and left the stage. Alice covered her face with her hand and cried.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

The audience was silent after the intense drama and stared intently. They looked really engrossed in the story. The narrator of the play was really taking them in the right direction while the cast played along very well.

On the other hand, Vestal group was surprised. They didn't expect their rivals could work this out. Hydron was the most surprised of them and he stared with the clenched fists.

"Joe was knocked out still they came up with a replacement. That's something!" said Shadow, smirking.

"Yeah… None other than their School President" stated Mylene.

"That was really unexpected, don't you think, Hydron?" questioned Volt, as if he was mocking. "I thought we didn't leave them any choice" he added.

"Shut up. That Kazami… He's always meddling" said Hydron, his voice hard.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

**Back stage…..**

"Now, now, Kaichou… They are just acting of kidnapping her. No need to throw a sword at them…" Keith stated and smirked as they watched Alice was being kidnapped by some men (Students) on the stage.

"I was not throwing sword at them. I was just… adjusting it" replied Shun, shooting a glare at Keith.

"Hey, we are next. Shun, Rei-Sensei asked you to show some of your 'Charms'…" added Dan and snickered, when the lights dimmed and the scene changed.

* * *

**Skip to the End of the Play…**

"You killed my Father! Taylean!" shouted Spectra, looking furiously at Shun who was lying on the floor on his stomach all battered up.

"Your Father was behind everything and you know it, Spectra. You just don't want to believe it! I believe you will come to your senses when this is all over" said Shun, standing up slowly.

Keith moved forward with his sword ready to attack again while Shun stood with a slightly bend posture, his sword lying a few feet away from him. They both looked battered up and were panting as if they had a long battle.

"This… is the end, Taylean! I swear I'll be a greatest king of all after I kill you!" exclaimed Keith as he ran towards Shun to stab him. Shun closed his eyes as he readied himself but then…

In the nick of the time, Alice stood in front of Shun facing him as Keith stabbed Shun. It looked like Keith's sword passed through both of them… Shun looked as shocked as Keith (both acted) while Alice smiled at Shun.

"NO! W-what have I done…" said Spectra as he released his sword and took some steps back dramatically slow, shocked and afraid. His sword fell from his hands.

"Why…?" Shun asked as he held Alice like he was hugging her. He knew he was blushing but pretended to act and stay in his 'Taylean' character. The lights had covered his red face and he was grateful for that. Little did he know, Alice's face had turned red as well.

"I can't live without you… I l-love you…" said Alice and smiled at Shun.

"I… I do… too…" said Shun, awkwardly as they pretended to fell down… well… Shun still held her. Both Taylean and Alicia had died…

"This can't be… What have I done! Why…!" Keith continued as he fell on his knees and stared at his hands. He put his fists on the ground and cried… And the lights dimmed…

"_The Prince of the Light, Spectra had come to his senses. He had lost everything there… His family, his friends and his love… while fulfilling his destiny. The people throughout the kingdom celebrated the defeat of the Dark and the 'Cursed' one while their new king Spectra never once cheered._

_The Prince of the Dark, Taylean had left him with the realization that it was not the names that tell if we are Light or Dark… or Good or evil, it is our thoughts that represent who we really are…"_

Keith (Spectra) stood in front of the tomb stones, looking at the ground. He had the king's long cape and the crown on his head and pretended to look up at the sky with a sad smile.

"_With a new resolution for the bright future of both the kingdom, King Spectra ruled and attained peace as he carried on with the burden of killing. He became the greatest king as he had promised…"_

The curtains fell as the brightness blinded the stage. Claps and cheers echoed through the hall. Many girls from the crowds even cried much to others' astonishment. The cast and crew came on stage with bright faces and bowed in thanks. Their Drama teacher, Mrs. Rei thanked on their behalf.

* * *

**After the Prize Ceremony…**

"I can't believe we came Second! This is really AWESOME!" exclaimed Joe, happily.

"Yeah… After we went through all that we are still runner-ups…" said Dan and sighed.

"Cheer up, Danny! It's the best! You guys totally rock! I didn't know Shun had it in him! He was totally different there!" exclaimed Julie, cheerfully. Alice looked at Shun after hearing this, thinking something but was snapped back when Mira slapped her back.

"Yeah! That was really the best!" added Mira.

"Yeah. I agree! Your acting was superb as well" Marucho pointed out, cheering up Dan.

"Your effects were totally cool, Marucho! And all of you guys handled it very well too!" said Dan and grinned.

"You were not that bad, Dan. Even if… you died" replied Ace and smirked when Dan glared at him, "What did you mean 'not that bad', huh? And it was a sacrifice! Haven't you heard about KIA (Killed In Action)?!"… There they go again…

"That sudden change of the 'Dark Prince' was totally unexpected. So you really did OBSERVE our practice intently making you perform that good, huh, President?" taunted Keith. "Didn't look like you were acting at all" he added silently to Shun. He smirked and nudged Shun in the ribs with his elbow. Shun slapped his hand away while glaring.

"Well, I was really shocked to see Shun. I must admit he's really a good actor!" said Alice, smiling at Shun who looked away from her, muttering a "Hn"

"Hey let's go take pictures in the costumes! Shun and Lync, don't think of changing your costumes! We need it for school's record and magazine!" exclaimed Julie, grabbing arms of the said boys. "Come on girls!" she added, looking at the girls talking with their Drama teacher.

"Hey, I want Lync- the Oracle's picture! Take a close up too!" exclaimed Dan while Lync wailed, "Let me go! Let me go, you clingy woman!" …and tried pry off of Julie's strong grip.

Shun sighed relieved when Julie left his hand to stop Lync and was about to speak when someone bumped into him from the back. He turned around when his friends stopped talking.

"Oh… It's you" greeted Shun, bored.

"Sorry about that, Dude! Tch. It's you, Kazami" Shadow said back not too happily. Both the gang looked…uh…glared at each other.

"Congratulations for the first place, Vestal Academy! Your performance was great…" said Mrs. Rei, breaking the ice.

"Uhh… Thank you…" replied Hydron, awkwardly.

"Well… You have some explanation to do after this…" Mrs. Rei stated and left at that.

"Well… that was unexpected. Not bad from the losers" said Shadow and smirked. Before Shun could say anything, Joe spoke.

"Cut the act, Shadow. You guys went too far this time" said Joe, crossing his arms. Well… he was the one knocked out…

"Ohhh…. Joe-chan is hurt. Sorry about that but it wouldn't be this much fun if I hadn't locked you in that room" said Volt, casually.

"And that play was good. In the end… you guys held your ground against us again" said Mylene. "That's what Hydron want to say, I guess" she added.

"MYLENE?!" exclaimed Hydron and huffed.

"Hn. Your performance was good too. Well… not bad to work so fast on a stolen play" shot Shun, smirking at Hydron. "Now as the deal says, you will stop coming in our way. Next time I won't be this forgivable, Hydron" he spoke with seriousness.

"…Yeah-yeah. So… about the deal, Hydron?" said Shadow, looking at Hydron.

"Tch. Whatever…" muttered Hydron. Giving a last glance behind Shun where Alice stood, he left. His gang followed him after nodding and smirking at the Bakugan High gang. They had a look of somewhat admiration. Well… Shun glared at Shadow who winked in Alice's direction.

"Okay now! It's PICTURE TIME!"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N ** – Alright! Okay… the Play was… kind of… tragic, I know, I know…! But it was a… Play! And our gang came in Second and they won the deal so… all cool! Okay… about their names in the play, I hope it suited them well. What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts about it! Thank you! ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers… Only the OC's here!

**A/N **– Hello, everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated… I know, I know… Well… I have been very busy. Sigh… But do not fret! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope everyone will like it! And thank you for the wonderful reviews and also for waiting for the new update. So… RnR as usual! I hope you'll continue sharing your thoughts! Once again Thank you VERY much for the love and support for my stories and I hope you'll continue liking them! ^^

On with the story…..!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Alice's POV **

Great! I woke up late! And now I'm going to be late for school! I hope everyone had a good rest. Well… we had weekends off so everyone was grateful as we were all so tired after the performance… I'll not be surprised if they say they slept on Sunday all day… especially in Dan's case… I still have to work on my assignments though which are due this week as I was helping in Misaki Diner yesterday. It was tiring but I had good time with Runo and Julie.

I still can't believe we pulled it off nicely. I'm really happy that we won the Second prize! It was all thanks to Fabia's narration and the technical staff that they created such an interesting atmosphere, that everyone seemed so engrossed into it. I, myself, felt like I was a princess… Just a little…

Speaking of the Play… the acting of the casting group was really amazing. Keith-senpai was like a pro, as usual and Dan… I think he was just being himself. And then, I was very shocked when Shun showed up. Who wouldn't? But now I can't help but laugh at that… I could see he was nervous at first by his tense movements but looks like whatever he do, he's always perfect. That reminds me, he might have gained more fan girls by now. To see that the only thing he runs away from is his fan girls… is really funny. Hold on… Fan girls… What if they corner me like last time for casting as his princess in the Play…? Not that it was my fault…

I sighed. Can't his fan girls get that we are friends? I mean, he talks to me in the same way he does with Julie, Runo and Mira, doesn't he? I'm nothing special. Besides, I think if they stop treating him like some kind of god, he might actually talk with them freely. Hold on… Why does it sound like it's never going to happen…? Ah… I forgot… How he had snapped at them last time. That was really scary. But at least since then, they didn't do anything like that again. They finally understood, I guess. I think, I'm thinking too much about Shun and his fan girls…

As soon as I entered the school gates, panting, I glanced at the clock on the school building and grinned. I'm ten minutes early! But I'm exhausted as I was running all the way here. Anyway, I need to get to the lockers…

'Wait… What's going on here…? Why is it so much crowded on campus?' I shook my head and tried to get past the sea of the students that were blocking the entrance, as my priority is to get to the class on time.

"ALICE!"

I whipped my head in the direction I thought someone called me. All the students were looking in my direction now. What… exactly is happening here…? Wait… It was Dan who called me. So he was the one… surrounded by the crowd…? And there is Keith-senpai too… What are they doing so early in the morning…? And how come Dan is earlier than me?

"Dan? What's happening…? Keith-senpai?" I asked, once I reached them and guess what… Dan is grinning ear to ear… And Keith-senpai looks bored.

"It's Alice! Good morning, Lady Alicia!" I heard someone call me. Then it was followed by boys reaching me and same greetings, calling me 'Lady Alicia'. Well… I can see some girls are glaring at me. I sighed at that. Now I get it…

"Uhh… Good morning, everyone… And you two should tell them to go to classes not waste their time surrounding you" I said to both Dan and Keith-senpai.

"You see that? I'm popular! YOSH!" exclaimed Dan and flashed his grin at me. He looks really happy. I can't help but smile at that…

"I'm more popular, by the way" Keith-senpai cut in. They both glared at each other. What are they trying to prove…?

Seriously… boys… I saw the girls giggling around them and some even tried to push me. I sighed. I decided to intervene and take them to the classes when we heard an announcement booming through speakers…

"All the students on the campus are hereby informed that… if they don't proceed to their classes right now, they will have to face detention"

Hey! It's Shun's voice! He sounds annoyed. I smiled at that… wait why am I smiling? And why am I suddenly feeling happy? Strange…

* * *

**No One's POV**

"All the students on the campus are hereby informed that… if they don't proceed to their classes right now, they will have to face detention" …Pause…

SCREEEECH!

"Will you shut up, Ace!"

CRASH!

The students surrounding Keith, Dan and Alice sweat dropped but followed the instruction of their school President… well most of them groaned too…

"OH NO! It's almost the start of the class! Gotta go or else Runo will not let me enter the classroom!" exclaimed Dan as he zoomed past Alice and Keith. The remaining duo sweat dropped at him.

"He's really afraid of Vice President, huh?" said Keith as both Alice and him walked beside each other. Alice laughed at that.

"Hmm… Well, I need to rush as well! See ya!" Alice bid good bye to Keith and ran through now almost empty hallways while Keith walked in his usual pace.

"Well… I'm already late… Might as well go to the roof and take a nap…" Keith muttered.

"Ah… Keith? Going to the class? Let's go then" greeted Keith's homeroom teacher, oblivious to Keith's resentful expression. Keith groaned mentally…

'Oh shoot! Why did I have to walk through here! Talk about bad timing and wrong place…'

* * *

"HA!" Dan exclaimed as he entered his classroom in a dramatic way and… collided with someone. "Oops…?"

"OUCH! DAN!" exclaimed Julie as she fell on the floor while Dan laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Julie! I didn't see you there" Dan apologized and extended his hand to Julie to help her up. Julie took his hand and stood up.

"Aa… You ruined my hair but… It's alright! Are you running from someone again?" asked Julie, amused and fixed her hair while Dan glanced around the classroom. "Well… Runo is not here yet. Missing her?" she joked.

"I thought I'm gonna be late and she'll start with her lecture again! Wait… Why would I miss her? You talk funny, Julie" said Dan and shrugged while Julie sighed.

'He's hopeless…' she thought. Just then Runo stepped in the class and stood behind Dan while Dan took no notice of her presence. Julie was about to speak when Runo motioned her to be quiet while Dan continued his ranting.

Dan blabbered on, "I mean, come on! Don't you think it's scary that whenever I'm about to do something… troublesome, as they say, she pops out of nowhere! She didn't even have mercy when she hits me! And I'm always her target, don't you think? You know, I don't hit girls so I let her hit me! But man… She hits hard! Why doesn't she act like a girl! Why are you looking at me like that, Julie? As if she's standing behind me… Anyway, what I mean is… its good-…"

Dan paused feeling some dangerous aura behind him. He turned around; frowning then cleared his throat when he saw Runo while Julie slipped away from the scene. Students were used to it so they just ignored it as usual. Well… who would dare to face an angry Vice president? Runo stood, crossing her arms across her chest while glaring at him.

"Uhh… Good morning, Runo…" greeted Dan, he's voice trailing at the end. Runo huffed.

"So you let me hit you, huh?" asked Runo, her voice low as she took a step towards Dan who took a step back. "And you think I'm always targeting you…" she continued. Dan was cornered by now as there was a wall behind him. "And I don't act like a girl…" she gritted out.

Dan gulped. "Look, Runo… That's not-…"

"Whatever. I don't care anymore" stated Runo and left him standing there. Dan stood there surprised as he thought he saw disappointment flash in her eyes. He snapped back to reality when his teacher called him.

"Dan Kuso. Take a seat already!"

"Y-yes… Sensei!"

* * *

Once Alice reached her classroom, she entered hurriedly without noticing her surroundings. She ignored the students' stares as it was a normal thing. She knew she was a little late but their teacher is not here yet, right…? Wrong…

"You are late, Alice… I mean, Lady Alicia" greeted the teacher when Alice entered hurriedly. Alice, surprised by teacher's early arrival, stood at the door of the classroom and blushed due to embarrassment. "Just kidding! Try not to be late next time" he added and chuckled.

"Yes, Sensei…" said Alice and went to her seat. She glanced at Shun who was frowning more than usual and was looking outside the window. She took a seat in front of Shun, nodding at Ace and Mira in greeting. She sighed when Ace and Mira glared at each other. 'Nothing unusual…' she thought.

And the classes continued…

* * *

**Lunch Break…..**

Shun walked briskly through the hallways and by the look on his face, he looked absolutely angry. Till now, the schedule was packed and the students didn't even get to spare few minutes of tardiness. That is… Shun didn't even speak with any of his friends except Ace since the start of their first class. Yes, they were THAT busy…

On the other hand, the school president was annoyed due to the girls who were constantly TRYING to speak to him. Since morning, his fan girls were being persistent… or pestering him to no end (is what he thought) and he didn't even get the time to greet Alice because of them. Now… he was glaring at everything that he passed on his way as he recalled something. That is…

'How dare Shadow wink at Her! And I just had to see that scene! I felt like strangling him'. And there were other reason as well, of course…

Such as…

"Oh my god! I'm in love with him! Kya~!"

"No, I love him more!"

"Who doesn't love him? And after that mind blowing performance…"

"I can stare at him all day! I mean, just look at him!"

"I can drown in those beautiful eyes of his…"

~ DREAMY SIGHS~…

"But where is he? I thought I could talk to him in lunch break…"

Shun shuddered as he heard the girls around the corner talking like that without being bothered if someone hears them. He didn't even hide his bewildered expression. Too bad… that he realized a little late that the girls had spotted him and were making their way towards him. 'This is bad…' he thought and turned around to leave.

"KAZAMI-KUN!"

In an instant, he was surrounded by his excited fan girls who were oblivious to the dark aura around him…

"Kazami-kun! Please have lunch with us!"

"Please talk with us about the play!"

"Do you like acting? Modeling…?"

And… he snapped when one girl tried to grab his hand and other girl tried to put her hand on his shoulder, casually…

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Shun gritted out, putting emphasis on all the words… when…

"Shun! There you are!" exclaimed Alice just when she spotted him but paused as he was surrounded by girls. "Uhh… You look busy…" she added, slightly uncomfortable when girls glared at her. Their look said 'Back off'.

She continued, hastily, "I just wanted to tell you that Dan was looking for you and he's in cafeteria. See ya!". She turned to leave when Shun called her.

"Alice, wait. I'm going with you" stated Shun, without bothering to ask where she was going and turned to his surprised fan girls. "Excuse me" he added dryly, before walking towards Alice.

"It's her AGAIN!" whined the girls, glaring in Alice's direction as they saw both their beloved school president and Alice walking away. They could see their 'Kazami-kun' smiling slightly while their so called 'Orange haired Rival' spoke with him. Yes… they have regarded Alice as their rival…

"So… having trouble with fan girls, huh?" asked Alice, amused. She giggled when Shun rolled his eyes.

"They think since I'm being a little social, they are trying to be more… friendly. But their approach is more… awful…" stated Shun and sighed. Alice nodded, understandingly.

"Well… someone is totally enjoying the attention he's getting by the way" she added, smiling. Shun smiled slightly, quickly catching on who she was referring to.

"That's Dan for you" he said, shaking his head. "And why is he looking for me?" he asked.

"Oh, I have no idea but he said it's really important" she replied and shrugged. Shun sighed and rubbed his temple. "You seem tired" she added, looking at him.

"Aa… Girls annoy me" he blurted out. He glanced at Alice who stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, really? That means I annoy you too" said Alice and tried giving him glare. Shun paused and was about to speak but Alice laughed at his surprised expression. "Well… you have to deal with it then" she added and laughed.

"Hn" grunted Shun and looked ahead. He shook his head. 'Is this Dan's influence on her…?' he thought as they continued walking, Alice telling him how Ace and Mira are fighting again.

* * *

They reached the cafeteria to see it crowded more than usual. Students were busy chatting and eating. Surprisingly, no one was causing any ruckus. Shun and Alice glanced around.

"Hey SHUN! ALICE!" boomed Dan's voice, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the entrance.

"…"

Then again… squeals and gasps… Dramatic much…

Alice walked towards the 'Service Club' gang while Shun followed her almost grudgingly due to the attention they were getting. 'It's all that Play's fault' he thought. Sighing, he stood beside Alice who was already sitting on her seat. Shun raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised to see Keith at the table.

"Here Alice, your lunch box" said Mira, pushing Alice's lunch box to Alice.

"Wha-? You hid it from me?!" exclaimed Dan, pointing at Alice's tiffin box and glaring at Mira who shrugged.

"Yes or else you would have wolfed it down by now" stated Mira. "And be quiet! Ugh! The next time I see that Ace, I'll strangle him!" she added, as if imaging the scene in her mind.

"What happened now?" asked Alice, concerned.

"He stole that game we won at that resort Marucho took us! How dare he touch my bag! And he has a nerve to deny it when I found him keeping my bag on my desk! That liar!" snapped Mira, glaring at nothing in particular. Dan sweated slightly (As if he was a culprit) and tried to focus on food while the others sighed.

"I see our temporary truce has ended" said Keith, getting attention of others. "I saw Mira and Ace arguing again… and also Runo and Dan are not talking to each other" he added and shrugged.

"Hey! It's just…! We… I said some things that…! She's angry, I guess… Ugh!" exclaimed Dan and sighed. He mumbled something incoherently that went unnoticed by others.

"I see… Then we have to prepare ourselves to see you all beaten up?" said Mira, rolling her eyes. Keith and Shun chuckled while Alice giggled.

"Are you really my friends?" Dan gave a hurt look and resumed eating.

"Anyway, why are you here, Kaichou?" asked Keith while Mira and Alice talked among themselves.

"Dan called me. And why did you called me here, Dan?" Shun questioned to the brunette who was busy eating. Dan gulped down his food to answer while the others looked at Dan questioningly.

"Aaa… About that. I hope you are not angry…" said Dan, getting attention of others due to his seriousness. Shun frowned. "That I stole some of your fan girls! I'm quite popular now!" he completed, grinning goofily at Shun.

Shun's eyebrow twitched while unconsciously clenching his fists. The others almost fell off their seats. They shook their heads in disbelief then glanced at Shun.

"You called me here to say THIS?" asked Shun, his voice hard.

"There's other thing actually… Shiori-sama was looking for you! I already informed Julie and others that you all are called by Shiori-sama. They couldn't announce through speakers as 'someone' had damaged something in broadcasting room" explained Dan. "Wait… It was you Student council there in the morning!" he pointed out, smartly.

"Aaa… I see. Well then, see you later" said Shun, ignoring Dan's last statement and the narrowed eyes of others, and turned around to leave when Lync stepped beside him.

"Hey… President, good afternoon…" greeted Lync to which Shun grunted a "Hn" and took a step to leave. "Hey guys" he greeted others while the others return the greeting.

"Hey Alice… Can you please meet me after school hours?" asked Lync. "It's really important" he added.

Shun paused in his steps while the others around the table paused eating except Keith who merely raised his eyebrows. Shun glanced at Lync and saw he was slightly nervous.

"Uh… Sure… But it's not something drastic like last time, right?" Alice joked and laughed slightly. The others joined her laugh when Lync exclaimed, "O-of course, not!"

"Well, see you later guys. I'm expected by Shiori-sama… I'll stop by Service club then!" said Lync, smiling at Alice.

"Oh. What a coincidence. Kaichou-san is going the same way. And don't forget to fix whatever you broke in broadcasting room, Kaichou…" said Keith causing Shun's eyebrow to twitch about how amused Keith sounded. The others at the table laughed at that.

"Let's go, Volan" Shun gritted out before leaving while Lync caught up to him.

"Lync seems to be opening up, isn't he?" asked Alice, smiling, once Shun and Lync were out of sight. Mira and Dan agreed while Keith sighed but stayed quiet as they continued eating.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh it was really beautiful! I can't believe it's really Shun in the play!" exclaimed Shiori, her eyes sparkling. Mrs. Rei laughed.

"Yes. It was so sudden but he volunteered. And he was really good for his first time performance" praised Mrs. Rei and smiled. Shiori returned the smile.

"Hmm… Everyone did their best, I can see. And thank you for recording it, Rei-san. I'll watch it again once I get home" said Shiori.

"My pleasure and well… it was Chouji Marukura who recorded it. This showed how talented and capable students we have" said Mrs. Rei.

"Yes. Even if it's for temporary rivalry" stated Shiori and both the women laughed. They paused when they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Some Time later…**

Lync glanced at Shun, both walking side by side along the hallway. He watched surprised as Shun stared straight ahead with a blank look ignoring the attention he was given. He mused that this was the first time he actually accompanied the school president and vice-versa. But they were stopped by some girls. On the other hand, Shun contemplated if he should ask what Lync wanted with Alice but was interrupted…

"Kazami-kun!"

Shun halted and glanced at the girl who called his name. Since a day before 'Play competition' when he had talked with his fan girls and asked them to help…er… co-operate, they are talking more with him…well… trying to…

"What is it?" he asked, scowling while Lync watched. The girls glanced at each other and smiled at Shun before one of them spoke, extending a card to him.

"Oh! Uhh… Kazami-kun, please accept the invitation to my party!" exclaimed the girl, in one breath. Shun glanced at the invitation card and then at the girl. He knew she was a rich girl and one of his followers. Shun's scowl deepened then he sighed.

"I don't attend parties. Excuse me" stated Shun and walked past the girls. "Please don't block the hallways" he added out of habit, without looking back, leaving the girls in disappointment while Lync followed, slightly surprised at Shun's annoyed voice.

'He sound more annoyed then when he talks with me' Lync thought and chuckled.

"I don't think you'll get a girlfriend with that attitude, President" said Lync, shaking his head. Shun glanced at him, frowning.

"Oh? And you'll get one with that bratty and snobby attitude, I can see" replied Shun sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever…" Lync huffed.

"Here we are" Shun stated, knocking on 'Principal Office' door. Shun entered when he heard a 'Come in!' from inside. Lync followed sighing as he knew he was here for punishment…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you sure, Noriko-chan? I mean her friends will think something's up" said a girl named Celia, thinking. Some of the Shun's fan girls were having their meeting as just now Shun had declined to go to the party of the rich girl named Noriko.

"Well if we invite her and if she convinces Kazami-kun to come, it's a win-win situation for us. Kazami-kun will attend my party even if it's because of her and also we'll know if Kazami-kun only listens to her" said Noriko. The other girls looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah… but he is also surrounded by Runo-san, Julie-san and others. What about them?" asked the third one, Kaila.

"Hey, they are already dating, no?" questioned another one, Rumi.

"Well they are always having lover's quarrel…" said Celia.

"Aren't we getting off-topic here? Back to the point! No time for gossip right now! The only one threat to us is Alice, you know. Let's go invite her" stated Noriko and smirked along with the other girls.

'Let's see how you take it what we have in store for you, Alice…' thought Noriko, as she walked through the hallway, her crew in tow.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Woah! That was long! SO… I hope you liked the long awaited chapter and enjoyed reading! Now review time! And I'll try to update my other stories soon! Thank you! ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers… Only the OC's here!

**A/N **– Greetings My Friends! I'm back with new chapter! Now let's go in our favorite school already! And RnR! On with the story now! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"I don't know why he speaks to a commoner like her"

"Yeah. She's here merely because of a scholarship"

"She must have forgotten her place then…"

Alice sighed when she heard some girls talking... in hushed voices and walked past her. She knew they were talking about her as they sent a glare at her but as usual she chose to ignore them. She was slightly tense but was grateful when they left the area.

"Umm… Where is my Science manual…?" muttered Alice, looking inside her locker. Her friends, Service club members, had left to their respective classes as the lunch had almost ended. Since Alice had Science next and she had forgotten her book in her locker, she was here…

"Oh! Alice-chan is here. See girls?" came a voice from behind Alice who blinked at the too-sweet unfamiliar voice. Alice turned to see some girls standing and smiling at her.

"Uhh… May I help you with something…?" Alice raised her eyebrows as she recognized the girls as the president's fans.

She was puzzled and surprised at the same time as they never acknowledge her presence let alone talk with her. She tensed as her last encounter with Shun's fan girls was… harmful. She glanced around to see if some students were present but to her dismay, no one was in sight.

'So I guess, this time I'll have to scream loudly if they attack…' she thought.

"Hello, Alice-chan. I'm Noriko and they are my friends Celia, Rumi and Kaila" introduced Noriko, pointing at each of her friends who smiled and greeted Alice back. "Your performance was absolutely stunning! You were so great on stage!"

"Uhh… Thank you…?" Alice smiled nervously.

"Well… you see… I'm here to invite you to my birthday party! And you have to come! I want to introduce you to my other friends who want to meet the 'Play' star, Lady Alicia! Please…!" insisted Noriko, grabbing Alice's hands in hers and showing a pleading look. "They are really excited to meet you personally!" she added, thrusting the invitation card in Alice's hands. Alice, on the other hand, was shocked.

"I…" Alice was about to decline as she held an apologetic look when the other girls started insisting her too.

"I tried to invite Kazami-kun…" Noriko held a sad look. "As he's a show star too… but he declined. Not you too… Please? I know you must be suspicious of this… but I have no intention of harming you, I assure you. If I do anything, it'll only ruin my party anyway which is bad for my reputation! Please accept it?" she continued, pleadingly.

"I'll… think about it…" said Alice, giving in.

"That means 'Yes'! Thank you so much! You must come! It'll be fun! We can start over as friends!" exclaimed Noriko, happily and left. She smirked and other girls followed her except one who stayed beside Alice. Alice raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you need anything else, uhh… Celia-san?" asked Alice.

"Actually, yes, Alice-san… Will you bring Kazami-kun too? I know he declined because he thinks she's a fan girl but… It seems he treats you differently, rather friendly… so he might come if you ask him. And it'll be the best birthday present for Noriko-chan. She'll be so happy even if he comes for a few minutes… I request you, please" said Celia, bowing which made Alice surprised.

"I… am not sure… I'll ask him but… I can't promise you. Still I'll try" said Alice and smiled at Celia. "Celia-san… You are a good friend Noriko-san has" she added and rummaged her locker again.

"Thank you, Alice-san. See you later" Celia bade and left, smiling.

'Did I give my manual to Mira…?' Alice sighed, keeping the invitation card inside and closed the locker door. Unaware of the smirking girls round the corner, she left since the bell rang.

"Well… that was easy…! Now we just have to make sure her fan boys listen to our 'words'…" stated Noriko, smirking and her friends giggled as they made their way in their classroom.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

**Principal Office…**

"Good afternoon, Shiori-sama. Rei-sensei" greeted both Shun and Lync once they entered the door.

"Ah… My favorite students!" greeted Shiori, smiling at both the boys.

Shun sweat dropped as he was familiar with his mother's unusual greetings while Lync smiled nervously. Shun went to stand beside the rest of the Student council members while Lync followed suit, puzzled.

"Well… Drama club and you all did very well in the performance! Rei-san told me about all the trouble you had to face. I really appreciate your hard work everyone! You made our school so proud. Congratulations!" Shiori smiled, proudly.

"Thank you, Shiori-sama" all the students thanked Shiori with smiles.

"Well… Shiori-sama, Shun is the reason we didn't lose. When Joe didn't show up, we thought everything is finished" said Runo.

"Yeah! If it weren't for him, we would've lost for sure!" exclaimed Julie.

"Yes. His timing was technically perfect" Marucho added, nodding.

"It was everyone's hard work and effort. I just did what was needed at that time" Shun interrupted before they shower more compliments.

"Kaichou-san is being modest now…" Ace said and fake coughed at Shun's glare.

"Okay, okay, my dear students! I got your thoughts but… Let me get to the point. I'm thinking to reward the students as an appreciation for their hard work… They did very well on such a short notice" said Shiori and turned to Shun. "Shun? What do you think?"

"We did tell them that we could make it up to them if they perform better. As a school president, I have no obligation, Shiori-sama" stated Shun.

"Very well then. Please discuss and decide and let me know if you come up with something. You're all dismissed… except you, Lync" said Shiori and looked at Lync, lastly.

"Yes, Shiori-sama" the student council bade except Lync.

'Time for punishment…' Lync sighed.

* * *

**Two Days Later… **

"GOOD AFTERNOON DEAR STUDENTS!"

Students listened attentively as the announcement commenced through the speakers from the broadcasting room. They recognized it was the voice of the one and only Julie Makimoto.

"There's this interesting news for all the classes! Fundraising event will be held soon and for that, all classes get to share their ideas on it this time! Please note that the respective class representatives should write their idea on paper and drop it in the opinion box near the Student council office at the beginning of club hours! Oh… And only one idea per class! There is another surprise waiting for the ones who volunteered to help in the Play! Also… this is for all the fan girls or fan boys, NO personal notes! Anywayyy! Make sure it's interesting! Have a Great day~!" she ended cheerfully in Julie-style.

With the end of the announcement, there were mixed reactions from all the students...

* * *

**A While Later…..**

Shun glanced at Alice through the corner of his eyes who stood beside him. Their teacher had left on an urgent matter, telling them to continue and follow the steps in the book and also help each other through the experiment. He had noticed how much attention Alice was given throughout the school after her performance.

'That Volan… I can't believe he pulled that move on her for her attention' he thought, scowling as he recalled the scene two days ago…

_**Flash back…**_

Shun, Ace and Alice walked towards Student council room when Lync stopped them… er… stopped Alice… Shun and Ace paused walking while Alice walked ahead to greet Lync. They stood two feet ahead.

Lync ignored Shun's glare… Shun ignored Ace's smirk… Lync also ignored both Shun and Ace's presence… And let's say Alice was oblivious…

"Oh! Lync, there you are! What is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Alice, smiling.

"I… Uh… I wanted you to…" Lync scratched the back of his head. "Will you tutor me? I mean… whenever you get free time? It's just that I'm falling back in English… And you are the best in English so…" he continued.

Shun rolled his eyes at Lync. He had seen other boys approach her with different ideas. Ace crossed his arms.

"Kaichou… See? That's how boys make a move. When are you going to start? You wanna lose or what?" Ace commented. Shun shrugged.

'I'm not like them' Shun thought.

"Okay, sure… but… only whenever there are no requests for Service club. Is it fine?" said Alice and Lync nodded. "Then come to Service club room after lectures. Actually, Baron needs help too so I can tutor you both" she added, thinking.

Ace shook his head when Shun smirked openly.

_**End of Flash back… **_

* * *

Shun sighed. He had been thinking over his feelings. At first, he considered that it's just a little crush and it'll subside in due time. He reached this conclusion on his own after contemplating and observing other boys who looked either lovesick or had crush on someone. But he has started to realize that it's not the case with him and it confused him. He was back to present when Alice moved closer to him.

He noticed she was stealing glances at him and was trying to peek in his Chemistry hand book. She moved closer to him to look in the book, elbowing him in ribs in the process while looking for the next step of their experiment and realized it soon after.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" asked Alice, concerned.

"Yes. It seems you forgot to bring the manual again…" he smirked and moved the book between them for better view while Alice smiled sheepishly. "What is it?" he asked getting her attention.

"What?"

"You keep glancing at me and you took wrong readings twice. Besides, I sensed you're trying to say something for a while now, I guess? So…What is it?"

"Eh? Umm… You… noticed…?" said Alice, blushing slightly for being caught and laughed nervously.

"It's obvious when you are standing beside me" he stated and chuckled.

"Well… I did want to ask you something…" she admitted and glanced around the class. "Will you go to Noriko-san's party…?"

"Party…? Are you talking about that birthday party? And you're invited too?" he questioned instead, slightly surprised. He frowned.

"Yes and I want you to accompany me. I know you declined already and you don't want to go but it's a request from the birthday girl's friend. She's your fan so she'll be happy if you show up" she reasoned.

"The more reason for me to not to show up" Shun rolled his eyes.

"Just think how happy she will be once she sees I had brought you to the party?"

"Alice, it sounds like you are offering me as a birthday present"

"Umm… Let me rephrase. How happy she will be once she sees you showed up? So you'll go?"

"No, I don't have time for it and you shouldn't go either" stated Shun and frowned. 'Because I sense a trouble… I can feel they are up to something since they went off their 'status' and talked to Alice, invited her and even requested her' he thought.

"Please? Only for few minutes? That way, I'll complete her request. Then we can leave"

"No"

* * *

**Club Hours…..**

Mira glared in front of her intensely as if an unpleasant person had crossed her path… who was none other than Ace. She looked angry, Ace noted and sighed. He chose to walk off quietly as he was tired of telling her he haven't took… steal her… their game.

"Did you give it a thought?" Mira asked, causing Ace to pause in his steps. Ace looked at her.

"About…?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"About giving back my game? Give it back and I'll forgive you" stated Mira and Ace's eyebrow twitched.

"First of all, I didn't take it and secondly, it's 'our' game as we had won it together, Mira. Thirdly, I'm not lying and I have told you this many times but it seems you don't understand. Your bag was open and about to fall and I only grabbed it before it fell. Then put it on your desk. What do you want me to do to prove myself innocent? Write it down with my blood?" said Ace, rolling his eyes. Mira crossed her arms, frowning then sighed.

"Look, Ace… I can't think of anyone but you…"

"W-what?"

"N-not like that! I mean as a culprit! I searched it everywhere but it's nowhere… I didn't even get time to play the next level. Even if I believe you, it doesn't give me back the game…" Mira said, looking at floor sadly.

"Alright… No need to be upset…" said Ace, looking away and sighed. "I'll find the real culprit but…" he continued, now looking at her.

"What do you want?" Mira rolled her eyes.

Ace smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Runo, listen to me! I said I'm sorry!" exclaimed Dan, following Runo along the hallway and catching attention of other students. "What? Do your own business already! Scram!" he added, glaring at other students who shook their heads and resumed their work.

"Wait! Runo! Stop ignoring me already" he said, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. Well… he was trying to apologize for almost two days…

"What do you want, Kuso? I'm busy" glared Runo, slapping his hand away from her shoulder and turned to look at him. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Runo, you came at the wrong moment and you didn't even hear the rest of it" Dan explained.

"Oh? There was more, huh? And that is also my fault to show up at that moment. Yes, I know. Now, you shouldn't waste your time with an un-girly girl like me. You temporary fangirls must be waiting, Mr. popular" Runo commented, sarcastically.

"Don't be that cold, Runo. Hear me out! You only heard half of it. I didn't even complete what I wanted to say back there. Since you came I was interrupted. It's a misunderstanding… Look, I'm sorry, really"

"Okay, I heard you. Now leave me alone" with that she left.

'Looks like I really messed up this time…' thought Dan as he watched an angry Runo walking away. Boy… how right he was…

* * *

**Later…..**

**Service Club room**

"So you're in more terrible mood now…" said Alice and sighed. She saw her friend scribbling in her book, harshly. "Please be gentle with the book…" she added and sweat dropped.

"Yeah… You won't believe what happened!" exclaimed Mira, flailing her hands… her book left aside.

"Let me guess… It has something to do with Ace…?" Alice raised her eyebrow. Mira sighed. "Mira… I don't think he would lie about it" she added as she recalled Mira's stolen game.

"Well… he did say he'll find the real culprit but…" Mira sighed.

"But…?"

"He said when he finds it, I'll keep it for a week then give it to him the next week and it goes like that… every week… alternatively…"

"Hmm… Fair enough. I mean… you won it together. So you agreed?" Alice giggled.

"Yeah. And when I find who took it away, I'll definitely make sure he will be sorry! Ha!" exclaimed Mira, her eyes blazing.

"But don't be harsh… Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be back in few minutes! And if Lync comes, tell him to wait here" said Alice.

"Let me guess… you going to meet your lover, Prince Taylean?" asked Mira. Alice blushed at that.

"N-no! I have something to ask Shun" replied Alice, cheeks flushed.

"Exactly"

"MIRA!"

"Okay-okay! I'll take care of your fan boy when he comes" Mira waved and smirked. Alice shook her head before exiting Service club room.

* * *

**On the Rooftop**

"What is it?" asked Shun, slightly perplexed at Lync's behavior.

Shun and Lync were on the rooftop, looking at each other; former one with a blank face and the latter with a frown. Student council was having a discussion about upcoming events when Lync entered the office and asked Shun for a 'private' talk and led Shun on the roof.

"Did you hear… what your fan girls are saying?" asked Lync, frowning. Shun raised an eyebrow.

"No and don't care" Shun shrugged. "I'm leaving-…"

"It's about Alice"

"Hn?" Shun paused.

"They are saying that- 'She has Kazami-kun wrapped around her finger. He never denies her. She has all his attention' and what not. And they think you are in love with her" Lync continued, frowning more. Shun looked at him surprised. "And all they are saying… is it even true?"

"Why are you getting so worked up for anyway? You are not involved in any of this unless… you like her" Shun glared at Lync, clearly annoyed. There… he said it! Oh… the bluntness…

"So what if I do? And I don't like how they accuse her. So…I need to know" stated Lync with a serious face.

Shun was shocked at the pink haired boy's boldness. He wondered if this is the same boy who had broken down in front him. He was serious… dead serious… Wind blew, tousling the raven hair and pink hair but they were too busy glaring at each other.

Shun frowned, saying, "I mean no harm to her so just back off". He almost seethed. He hadn't thought that he would be the cause of such rumors. Heck, he hadn't even thought about love!

"And you are not denying anything what those girls said either!" said Lync and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Look… Kaichou… I just need to know. It's rather be cleared than being left hanging. I'm just being honest with my feelings" he continued.

"What are you insinuating, Volan?" Shun frowned. "You think she's suffering all of this because I started to talk to her, is that it? And if it's because of me, I'll take care of it"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Hi, Alice-san!" chirped Celia, and waved at Alice who was oblivious that Celia had been waiting for her.

"Hey, Celia-san" greeted Alice. "Well, I'm in a hurry actually… Uh… Did you see any Student Council members around…?" she asked.

"Oh! Not everyone but I did saw Kazami-kun. He's headed to rooftop just now" said Celia. Alice nodded and left hurriedly after muttering a "Thanks" to Celia…

"Our pleasure…" muttered Celia and smirked along with Noriko and her gang, who were just around the corner, watching.

Alice reached the door leading to the rooftop. The door was halfway open. She was about to open it ajar when she heard Shun's voice and he sounded somewhat angry…

* * *

**The Roof….**

"…- And if it's because of me, I'll take care of it"

Alice was about to leave but stopped when she heard Lync speak. She was surprised by his tone.

"Yes. You always take care of your responsibilities, everyone knows" stated Lync and Shun could hear the mocking. "Just answer me, Kaichou… Do you even consider Alice as a friend?" asked Lync.

"I don't"

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

**A/N **– Well… Review time! So what are your thoughts; please share! As usual, Review, fav and follow! ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Title **\- The Student Council and The Service Club

**Disclaimer **\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers… Only the OC's here!

**A/N **– Greetings Everyone! Yes-yes… It's kind of late but still… Have a nice new year and have lots of fun! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows till now! I really appreciate it! Your comments have encouraged me a lot till now and made me happy whenever I read them! And I would like thank those who liked, reviewed, fav and followed my one-shot 'Of Christmas Holidays and a Wager'… I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Don't forget to share your thoughts and Review at the end! ^^

Okay… Now on with the story! ^^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"I don't" said Shun, clearly annoyed at Lync by each passing second. "If I say this, what are you going to do about it?" he challenged and had an urge to roll his eyes.

There was momentary silence as the wind whizzed past the duo. Lync stood there surprised as he stared at Shun, unable to answer. He blinked then frowned at the school president's reply. On the other hand, Alice stood at the rooftop's entrance, frozen. She felt hurt, sadness weighing her heart with his plain and nonchalant reply. His face looked unexpressed; bored even. Her mind snapped back at Shun's voice.

"Why should I explain myself to you, Volan? You have no right to ask who I consider friends and who I don't. Don't waste my time and stay away from my business" stated Shun in warning and Lync scoffed. He took a step to leave but Lync's words stopped him.

"It's not just me! These rumors are all over the school. It's just that they are afraid to speak in front of you and the student council"

"Hn… I see… Look Volan…you and I can't stop what other people think so let them be" Shun tried the 'student council' approach.

"You want me to ignore them like you usually do, huh? Since you are a pro at it" Lync taunted. "Are you-… You are just using her to wear off your fan girls off your back, aren't you? You're not just fooling her but also your fan girls" he accused as if realizing it just now. He was furious because of Shun's nonchalance.

On the other hand, Alice was shocked as she heard Lync's words. 'Could he be really-…? He wouldn't do that… He's not like that' she reasoned but then her mind doubted it. 'I don't understand him…' she thought and was snapped back at Shun's voice and he sounded angry.

"Just shut up, will you? You don't know me that much. And it's none of your business of what I consider her or what she's to me" said Shun, glaring in warning but inside he was seething. One more sentence from Lync and he would punch the pink haired boy.

"I'm correct since you didn't deny it, right, Kaichou? How could you use people like this?" Lync glared back, clenching his fists. That did it…

"Why you-…!" Shun was in front of Lync in the next moment. He grabbed Lync's collar, yanking him forward and was about to punch him. Lync had no time to defend and prepared himself to get hit when…

"No! STOP!"

Alice shouted as she rushed towards the two and grabbed Shun's arm which almost reached Lync's face. Both Shun and Lync were surprised at the sudden yell of Alice. Shun had stopped himself mid-punch when she had grasped his wrist in an attempt to stop him from hitting Lync. Both the boys were stupefied as they had lost their temper in their heated argument. Shun didn't realize his hold on Lync's collar had loosened as he stared at Alice until she spoke.

"Please… Stop this" said Alice, pleading with her sad eyes.

Shun let go of Lync, pushing him back slightly and Alice let go of his wrist. He merely stared at her as she grabbed Lync's wrist and dragged him away through the exit while he stood there. He knew she had heard them by the look on her face. He realized she was hurt and he was the cause of it. He stared at the floor when he realized that he didn't even stood up for whatever relation he shared with the orange haired girl who might be thinking that he takes her for granted. For the first time, he felt he was wrong.

* * *

"Umm… see you around…" said Alice, not really knowing what to say. She had just dragged Lync away and now they were in the hallway. She turned to leave.

Lync knew she was hurt and upset for he knew she had heard the argument on the roof. He felt guilty for he started the argument and she had to hear it and he was partially at fault to make her upset. However, he had understood the cause of why Shun acted that way in the moment Shun decided to hit him. Shun's face had told him everything. He must have offended the president by saying those words. He sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

'How can I be so stupid…? He cares for her! He's-…' his thoughts came to halt when Alice started walking away and he felt he should at least apologize.

"Alice, I'm sorry… Are you alright…?" He asked. "I didn't mean to- I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean-…"

"It's alright Lync… I'm fine" said Alice without turning to face him. "You don't need to explain for his actions or anything. I'm sorry I won't be able to tutor you today" she added before leaving him and cutting the conversation short. He stared at her back as she ran away and he blamed Shun and himself for making her cry.

"What have I done…" he mumbled, leaning against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling.

Alice didn't understand why she felt like crying. She was really hurt. He didn't really see her as a friend and he didn't even denied Lync's accusation which was confusing and offensive at the same time. She wouldn't have believed if she hadn't heard it herself as she had always dismissed such rumors. But now that she had heard them… May be that was the reason why the president started speaking to her suddenly (which she had always wondered), she reasoned, feeling stupid.

'I'm such a fool…' she thought, running ahead along the hallway.

Her vision blurred and she realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve while taking hurried steps. She turned around the corner only to crash into someone but ran off, hastily apologizing.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Dan but realizing who it was, he paused and called out, "Wait… Alice! What the-? …What happened?" but she was already out of sight. Being concerned for her, Dan followed her but lost her in the sea of students.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't know what happened but she looked like she was crying" said Celia.

"So that means our plan worked? My assumptions are always correct… mostly" stated Noriko, haughtily.

"I don't know. You just wanted her to show what her place is… What could have happened?" wondered Kaila.

"Oh, I'll show what her place is! Just wait for a while… Anyway… May be she tried to persuade Kazami-kun to come to my party and he must have finally gotten angry at her and told her off?" assumed Noriko, happily.

"I highly doubt that. Sure I told her Kazami-kun was on the roof but I saw him with Lync Volan in the hallway" Celia informed. "Were they both went to the roof…?" she wondered.

"No way! Was he there to complain about rumors?" Rumi cut in. "Kazami-kun might take it offensive" she added, thoughtfully.

"Who cares? It's good as long as they argue or Kazami-kun stops talking to her" said Noriko, offhandedly.

What these girls didn't know was… their plan had unconsciously done more damage than they had intended…

* * *

**Some Time later…**

**Student Council Office**

Student council members watched their president scowl every now and then. After his 'private talk' with Lync, he's in a foul mood, noticed the others. They glanced at each other as Shun glared at the 'Opinion box' on his desk. Shun, on the other hand, wanted to talk to Alice. He tried searching for her but couldn't find her; not even at Service club. He even tried calling her on phone but wasn't answered. Thinking that she had left for home, he went back to the student council office dejected when Ace had called him.

"Come on, Kaichou… Just start reading the notes" said Ace.

"Hn" Shun sighed.

'Volan has misunderstood things. Just because he hears some gossips, he confronts me instead of those girls. I haven't hated fan girls as much as I hate them now. And then she had to hear it. What was I thinking when I said those words! I have to apologize to her somehow and I have to talk to her. I'm usually reserved yet when it comes to her, I got all riled up and had to snap' he thought sullenly. He then glanced at others who were already done with their work and were looking at him so he started reading notes.

"…Charity… ball…? And the best dancing couple wins a date with School president or Vice president… What the heck?" Shun's eyebrow twitched after reading the first note. Well… the others laughed except Runo and Shun.

"Rejected!" exclaimed Runo and Shun at the same time.

"WOW!" that's Julie.

"Well… Your personal opinions are banned, Kaichou…" said Ace and smirked. Julie and Marucho agreed. "Anyway, next!" he continued after Shun's glare.

"Eating contest? This is Dan's personal note…" Shun rolled his eyes. "He even wrote 'From your Best and Awesome friend'… Idiot. Can't he follow rule for once?" he sighed and put the note aside. "Bake sales…?"

"That's from our class!" said Julie and Runo.

"Battle of the bands… Car wash…"

And they continued with the discussion…

'So much for fundraising…'

"Okay… These are the few selected ideas" said Marucho, handing the list to Shun who took it and scanned the list. Shun frowned.

"You added Charity ball to the list, Marucho" stated Shun which sounded like a question. Marucho smiled sheepishly. Runo and Julie now scanned the list and talked while Ace cleared the desk.

"Well… it was Julie. But I did delete the dating part so no worries. And Shun, if it is considered to be held then my parents will be more than happy to visit the school and in funding as well. They like these kind of things. Besides, there are many students here from 'rich elite' families so they'll surely attend" said Marucho. Shun sighed.

"Hn… But you have already helped so much in the Play, those projectors and all and not to forget that resort trip. Personally, it feels like we're taking advantage of you" Shun said, shaking his head.

"I know you don't like it, Shun… but it can't be helped. My parents wants the school to be in its best shape where their son studies and this is what every parent wants, I guess. So it's all right with me. Don't think so much about it" Marucho shrugged. Shun nodded understandingly. "My mother even asked to help in funding for organizing of the cultural festival" he added.

"No thanks" Shun deadpanned and Marucho laughed. "It'll totally ruin the purpose of fundraising. Besides, our motive is to erase the differences between the categories- rich and 'non-rich' students, as they put it. This status difference is not noticeable but it is there" he continued.

"Yeah, I refused my mom too as I think the same… I know it'll only cause problems for the students who are not from 'high society'… and I don't want to add more problems for you" the short blonde laughed. They turned to Ace who huffed. Ace glared at the others who were talking among themselves.

"Why am I the only one cleaning this up?!" Ace gritted. The others shrugged but didn't help him.

Just then Alice entered making Shun surprised and nodded at others in greeting while Dan followed soon after. She avoided looking at the president which made Shun sigh softly. Of course, she won't look at him, he thought remorsefully. On the other hand, Alice looked at the brunette, surprised that he was still following her.

"Hey guys…" Alice greeted lamely. "Dan, go and do something productive" she added, looking at Dan.

"Oh come on, Alice! Tell me! Stop avoiding me!" exclaimed Dan exasperated, flailing his hands. "And hello guys" he greeted others.

"It is nothing, Dan. I told you! Oh and Baron and Keith-senpai were looking for you. You should go" Alice gestured to the door.

Dan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "But I saw you! Something happened, I know! You were cry-…"

"Dan!" Alice cut him off. She dragged him out by grabbing his wrist while the others looked at them puzzled. "I'm really tired. I'll tell you later. Trust me, please" she said quietly to him.

Dan sighed, "Fine…". He continued, serious, "And if it's any guy's fault, I'll definitely punch the day lights out of him!" and this was heard by the Student council.

Shun would have flinched at Dan's serious tone if he was any other person. This time it was him at fault, Dan's best friend, Shun knew. He felt worse as he understood Dan was going to say Alice was crying. The others glanced between Alice and Dan but chose to keep quiet. Dan left without saying anything else; not even tried to talk to Runo while Alice went back inside.

"What happened?" asked Julie with a frown. Alice shook her head and pretended to smoothen out a paper on the table. She was trying to avoid looking at everyone.

"Nothing… You know how Dan exaggerates the situations…" Alice replied.

"Alice" Shun called as he stood up from his chair. "I need to talk to you" he said, ignoring his friends' attention on him who were looking at him curiously.

"I… Can I go home for today…? I'm not feeling well…" said Alice, her voice strained at the end, tired as she looked up revealing her slightly red eyes causing others to be surprised.

"Aa… you do look like you need a good rest…" Ace broke the silence when Shun didn't say anything.

The others nodded in agreement while Shun gave her a long stare. They noticed something was off and how she looked so out of it but didn't pry. Runo and Julie glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look when Alice gave them a tired and forced smile.

"Are you alright…? Should I take you to infirmary, Alice?" asked Runo, concerned. Alice shook her head 'no'. Julie was about to protest but was interrupted when Alice spoke.

"I'm fine. Thank you… I'll leave now…" said Alice and left without sparing back another glance.

"She was crying, I'm sure" stated Runo, concerned.

"Yeah... Danny looked serious too" said Julie.

"But why was she crying…? She wouldn't even tell Dan" Marucho said, concerned while Ace eyed Shun who was still standing and staring at the door.

"You don't have anything to say, Kaichou?" asked Ace, causing others to look the president and were surprised at Shun's answer.

"It's my fault"

* * *

**Evening….**

Alice stared in space. She had left the school grounds hours ago and came across the park where she had been sitting on a bench since her arrival. Today's incident kept playing in her mind and she sighed for umpteenth time. She felt stupid for running away like that. Why did she run anyway…?

She had impulsively barged in the nick of time to stop Shun and in the next moment felt panicked. He looked so angry and ready to punch Lync. She didn't know how to react and left hurriedly dragging Lync with her. She didn't know what to think of it. Was she that irritating that Shun didn't even consider her a friend? Or was it because she was not of high class? Or was she that easy to be fooled? She wanted to believe Shun wasn't like that. But then why did he say that…?

Alice stared at the ground putting her head in her hands. Everything about him confused her now. He had willingly started speaking to her and she started thinking they had become good friends until today. But that argument had made her have second thoughts.

"Miss Alice… is it?"

Alice glanced up to see who called her name to see Shadow Prove standing in front of her. She was so busy in her thoughts that she failed to notice the guy towering over her. She stared up at him, surprised as he stood with his hands in his pockets. He was in casual clothes; black jeans, purple tee and long hooded gray jacket.

"Are you alright…? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Shadow, amused.

"Shadow Prove…" muttered Alice and blinked at him.

"Call me Shadow. Nice to see you again, Princess Alicia" he greeted, smirking. "Alone today?" he asked glancing around.

"…Yeah" Alice replied, looking at him skeptically. She decided to leave since their schools were not on good terms and wondered why he was even talking to her. He seemed unlike his usual fierce self.

"Chill. No need to be so tense. I was just passing by and saw you so stopped by" he said and saw her nodding at him with small smile. "Why are you here this late anyway?" he asked, looking at the empty park.

"Just thinking…" replied Alice, looking away from him.

"Aa… Looks like you had a bad day" he commented. "Well, whatever it is… think about it at home. Go home before it gets late" he added, looking at some guys who were eyeing Alice as they passed before looking at her again.

Alice nodded but didn't make a move. She looked away sighing. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. He wouldn't have given it a thought if it were a guy but seeing a sad lonely girl and leaving her there defenseless made him think twice about leaving. He acted like a rash delinquent but he actually had his own morals.

"Well… if you want to sit here and don't have anything to do… Let's go on a date"

"No, thanks… I'm going home!" exclaimed Alice, standing abruptly. Shadow laughed at her bewildered expression. In the next moment, Alice too, started laughing finally getting his joke.

* * *

Shun rode on his bike on the street but stopped when he passed the entrance of the familiar park along the way. Well… why would he when he saw Alice and Shadow talking… on the side walk, just in front of the entrance of the park. Thinking the worst and considering the rivalry between their schools, he instantly reached them, his protective side coming upfront. What made him surprised that Alice was still in her school uniform but he chose to ignore it for a while.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing" Shun interrupted Shadow who was saying something to Alice while Alice jumped slightly at his voice.

"S-Shun?" Alice muttered, surprised at Shun's presence.

"Ah... Kazami… Are you a stalker now?" greeted Shadow, smirking at Shun who kept his steady stare… er…glare on him. "Well I am not bullying her if you are thinking that. It's boring to do it alone" he continued, dismissively.

"Y-Yes, he's not" Alice answered when Shun looked at her for confirmation while Shadow stared at Shun who was about to speak but Shadow beat him to it.

"I was just asking her out"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – Well… that's long and I hope it was fun reading! Now what's gonna Shun do? Looks like guys are messing things up. Well, everything will soon be sorted out so no worries! Now Review time! Don't forget comment and share your thoughts! Thank you! ^^


End file.
